Tentador Como o Pecado
by Triam
Summary: Adaptação - Edward Cullen ficou irritado quando Isabella Swan foi trabalhar com ele. Concordou em empregá-la como um favor... Afinal, não tinha tempo para pairar uma garota interiorana. Então, por que se via atormentado pela beleza tímida de Isabella... e furioso por ela nem sequer notá-lo?
1. Chapter 1

**Uma sedução inocente?**

**Edward Cullen ficou irritado quando Isabella Swan foi trabalhar com ele. Concordou em empregá-la como um favor... Afinal, não tinha tempo para pairar uma garota interiorana. Então, por que se via atormentado pela beleza tímida de Isabella... e furioso por ela nem sequer notá-lo? Isabella não se atrevia a notar a presença de Edward. Estava noiva, e fora a Nova York apenas para passar o verão. Além disso, Edward Cullen era o homem a respeito do qual todas as mães advertiam as filhas: tentador como o pecado e solteiro convicto! Seduzi-la? Edward estava tentado. Resistir a ele? Isabella precisava! Mas Quando o destino os uniu, logo tornou-se uma incógnita saber quem estava seduzindo quem...**

* * *

Primeiramente, eu quero desejar um feliz ano novo a todos!

Bem essa história me pareceu muito gostosinha de ler. Os dos personagens são adoráveis! Espero que vocês gostem também!

Como sempre, quero deixar claro que isso é uma adaptação de um livro que já existe. Nem Crepúsculo nem esse livro é de minha autoria. Eu só fiz a adaptação!

Espero que gostem e comentem!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

Seis mulheres nuas encontravam-se na linha de visão de Edward Cullen. Eram esguias, tinham pernas delgadas, coxas bem torneadas e seios firmes. No entanto, a única preocupação de Edward era a sétima mulher, que ainda não tinha aparecido.

Consultou o relógio, sem conter a irritação.

— Onde está ela? — murmurou pela décima vez naquela última meia hora.

Como faria as fotos publicitárias para a nova fragrância _Seven!_, se tinha apenas seis moças?

— Não podemos começar? — Uma delas estava trêmula de frio.

— Estou gelada! — reclamou outra.

— Pois eu estou fervendo. — A terceira piscou para Edward. Mas nada poderia aplacar a crescente exasperação de Edward Cullen, muito menos o olhar sedutor de uma bela modelo. Para deixar sua disposição bem clara, ele a encarou. A garota desviou o rosto, intimidada.

— Eddy, meu nariz está brilhando.

"Ninguém irá olhar seu nariz, doçura", Edward quis falar, mas não o fez. Tratava-se de um trabalho artístico, portanto, o melhor seria solicitar a maquiagem.

— Angie, cuide disso para mim, sim?

Angie o atendeu de pronto e maquiou a modelo. Jessica, a estilista especializada em penteados, ajeitou os cabelos de todas.

Impaciente, Edward tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa. Em seguida, gritou com Rosalie, a gerente do estúdio, ordenando que descobrisse quem era a sétima moça, a responsável por aquele atraso abusivo.

Sempre que possível, Edward escolhia as garotas. Optava pelas mais confiáveis, profissionais e, sobretudo, as que jamais chegavam atrasadas.

Mas, dessa vez, não fora ele quem as recrutara. O cliente o fizera.

— Queremos um pouco de tudo — dissera-lhe o encarregado da campanha, ao telefone. — As mais lindas, sem dúvida. Mas nada em exagero... apenas a beleza tradicional.

De acordo com o agente publicitário, o perfume _Seven! _deveria agradar a todos os tipos de mulheres. Um detalhe relevante que não condizia com as mulheres exuberantes que a agência enviara.

— Examinaremos todas as que estão disponíveis no mercado — o agente prometera. — Algumas mais altas, outras mais baixas. Cabelos cacheados e lisos. Enfim, uma variedade étnica. E nós as mandaremos até seu estúdio.

Tudo bem para ele. Edward não se importava com quem apareceria, desde que chegasse na hora marcada. Uma delas, evidente, não pôde.

Nervoso, andou de lá para cá, tamborilou de novo os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa e fumou. As garotas também fumaram. Então, começaram a conversar. A agitação incontrolável aconteceria em breve.

Edward, que sempre mantivera o bom humor durante sessões de fotos, podia sentir que logo iria explodir de raiva.

De repente, escutou Rosalie dizer:

— Sim, sim. Ele a está esperando. Apresse-se!

A porta se abriu devagar.

— Até que enfim! — Edward ralhou com a jovem que se aproximara. — Devia ter chegado há noventa minutos!

Ela piscou algumas vezes, mostrando um par de olhos tão azuis quanto o oceano. Edward meneou a cabeça. "Os idiotas da agência tornaram a errar", pensou, resignado. Sabiam que os retratos seriam em preto-e-branco.

— O avião atrasou.

Eles a haviam mandado de avião? Seria uma profissional da Costa Oeste que Edward jamais vira? Ou a última estrela de Los Angeles?

Resolveu observá-la melhor. Tentava ver o que existia de especial nela. Afinal, Edward era um profundo conhecedor do sexo oposto.

O trabalho exigia tal capacidade. Fotografar jovens bonitas o tornara um fotógrafo famoso e lhe proporcionara a habilidade de captar o que os outros não podiam perceber.

Estudou-a com maior intensidade.

Ela parecia ter saído de uma revista dos anos cinqüenta, a típica americana. Devia ter uns vinte e cinco anos. Não era muito alta, tampouco de aparência comum, considerando as curvas sinuosas.

Quem no mundo usaria um vestido tão sóbrio para um trabalho como aquele? Quem ousaria trajar-se daquele jeito em Nova York?

Os sedosos cabelos loiros e os lábios carnudos a transformavam em uma versão discreta e comedida de Marilyn Monroe.

A pura contradição em formas femininas, Edward concluiu.

Talvez fosse isso o que tivessem visto nela, o potencial para se tornar algo maior. Com apenas uma gota do perfume _Seven!_, a mulher poderia converter as sete virtudes nos sete pecados capitais.

Não seria uma má idéia...

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dele. Conseguiria dar conta disso, sem dúvida.

— Como se chama?

— Isabella. — A resposta possuía um tom irônico, como se Edward tivesse de saber o nome dela.

Seria mais uma daquelas modelos arrogantes? As que realizavam dois ou três trabalhos e esperavam ser reconhecidas no mundo inteiro? Edward não tinha tempo para gente temperamental.

— Bem, Isabella, tire as roupas e vamos começar o _show. _

Os expressivos olhos azuis se arregalaram de espanto. Os lábios se entreabriram, mas não surgiu nenhuma palavra. Isabella encarou-o com as faces avermelhadas.

— O que foi? Ninguém lhe contou o que deveria fazer aqui?

— Eles não me disseram nada sobre isso. — Isabella olhou ao redor e deteve-se nas mulheres nuas.

Em geral, modelos experientes jamais se incomodavam quando observadas durante uma sessão de fotografias. Porém, levando em conta a expressão repressora de Isabella, Edward podia apostar que as garotas ficaram constrangidas.

Sorriu, sarcástico.

— Nesse caso, pode ir embora, Isabella. Pegue aquele avião e voe de volta para casa. Ou então realize o trabalho para o qual foi contratada.

O silêncio tornou-se esmagador. Isabella parecia ter parado de respirar. De súbito, umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

Edward notou, a indecisão estampada naquele semblante suave. Por um segundo, imaginou ter visto o pânico invadi-la.

Por que a agência a contratara, afinal?

Por fim, Isabella assentiu.

— Onde devo... me trocar?

— Vou lhe mostrar. — Jessica esboçou um sorriso encorajador. — Venha comigo.

Antes de acompanhar a estilista, Isabella olhou na direção de Edward. Ele podia jurar que a escutou ranger os dentes ao passar.

Nos últimos doze anos, Edward fotografara centenas de mulheres. Sua câmera gostava delas. Realçava as linhas, as curvas, os sorrisos e a exuberância dos corpos. Transformava-as em arte, um fator importantíssimo para fazer de Edward Cullen um dos maiores fotógrafos do país. Em sua carreira, estava satisfeito.

Com relação à vida pessoal, não conseguiria ser mais displicente. Não dava a mínima para as garotas. Nunca se envolvia com aquelas que fotografava.

Já o fizera uma vez e aprendera a lição.

Na opinião de Edward, elas representavam só luz e sombra, curva e ângulo, ascensão e queda. Era na geometria das lentes e do corpo que se concentrava. Nada pessoal.

Mulheres nuas significavam objetos. Eram imutáveis, todas elas. Fora sempre assim durante as seções de fotos.

Até Isabella aparecer naquela tarde...

Isabella não representava uma curva ou um ângulo, luz ou sombra. Era uma pessoa. Viva. Respirando.

E trêmula.

Aquilo o estava deixando louco.

— Certo, vamos começar — ordenou, fingindo não reparar em Isabella escondida atrás das outras. — Façam um círculo. Preciso de silhuetas. Braços sobre a cabeça, como se tentassem alcançar algo. Isso... muito bem.

As sete pareciam flutuar no ar. Seis delas moviam-se devagar; os gestos fluíam, as espinhas se curvavam.

A sétima tremia.

Edward baixou a máquina fotográfica.

— Isabella, estique-se.

Ela o fitou, desesperada, e assentiu.

— Estenda os braços.

Isabella obedeceu. Os cabelos dançaram com o movimento, assim como os seios.

A garganta de Edward ficou seca. As mãos tornaram-se úmidas. Os músculos enrijeceram. Ele reagia como se fosse um adolescente. Deus, o que estava acontecendo?!

Já vira seios antes. Centenas. Milhares! Em doze anos, estudara formas femininas mais do que qualquer homem o fizera durante uma vida inteira.

Mas a maioria dos que Edward vira não se agitava daquela forma.

Modelos possuíam seios firmes. Embora fossem, muitas vezes, aumentados com silicone, jamais mostravam tamanho vigor de movimentos.

Os de Isabella eram... voluptuosos.

O vestido desaparecera, dando lugar a Marilyn Monroe em pessoa.

Edward baixou as pálpebras e meneou a cabeça. Mas, tão logo as ergueu, focalizou-a por inteiro.

— Levante os braços e tente alcançar o ar! — esbravejou ele.

Quando Isabella executou a ordem e pulou, Edward perdeu a paciência.

— Não pedi para saltitar, querida! Eu disse: alcançar. Como se clamasse por seu amante.

Edward ergueu a câmera e ajustou a objetiva para observá-la com mais clareza. Jamais vira um corpo enrubescer! Ficou impressionado. E encantado.

Não, as sensações estavam indo longe demais.

Edward Cullen não se encantava com garotas. Aliás, não se sentia daquela maneira desde...

Afastou a dolorosa lembrança.

— Pare de tremer, Isabella, ou terei seis garotas adoráveis e uma trêmula.

— Desculpe-me. — Mas Isabella ainda estremecia. Não conseguia parar.

Respirando fundo, Edward tirou fotos. Movia-se em todas as direções na tentativa de pegar o melhor ângulo.

— Nadem. Sejam lânguidas. Façam movimentos lentos, como se estivessem sob a água.

Elas faziam o que lhes era ordenado, com braçadas sensuais. Estavam na ponta dos pés, pareciam flutuar.

Mas Isabella continuava a tremer...

Agastado, Edward fixou o foco em outra moça.

— Vamos ver estes lábios. Beijem. Quero muitos beijos.

Vermelha de cima abaixo, Isabella ousou fitá-lo enquanto dirigia-lhe beijos sedutores.

— Não para mim, anjo! Quero perfis. Beije seu amor. Você tem um namorado, não?

O rubor tornou-se mais intenso. Entretanto os retratos não seriam coloridos. Caso contrário, aquela tonalidade rosa ficaria interessante na publicidade.

De repente, Edward enxugou as palmas úmidas na calça e respirou fundo para retomar a concentração.

O problema era que estava mesmo concentrado. "Não em Isabella, seu tolo!"

Mas foi em vão. Edward circulava pelo estúdio, tentando ignorar as reações insistentes do próprio corpo. Mirava a objetiva nas sete mulheres, contudo, de alguma forma, o foco caía em Isabella.

Tentou recordar as poses mais praticadas para aquele tipo de campanha. Mas sua mente estava vazia. Bem, não tanto assim. Formas sinuosas ocupavam-lhe o pensamento, sedutoras.

Uma mulher de verdade. Diferente das outras seis, Isabella parecia responder às ordens com mais do que apenas músculos. Estava desprotegida, aberta. Ao ouvir a palavra "amor", ela se arrepiou. O mesmo acorrera quando Edward dissera "beijos".

— Sim — ele prosseguia. — Isso mesmo. Mais. Ofereça-me muito mais, querida.

Todas o olharam, curiosas.

— Queridas — Edward corrigiu-se. E sorriu, antes de encarar Isabella.

— Não pode entrar! — alguém exclamou na sala que precedia o estúdio.

— Claro que posso. Estou atrasada!

Tão logo a porta se abriu, Victoria, uma modelo famosa, adentrou o recinto.

— Ah, Edward, me perdoe! O táxi quebrou durante o trajeto. Aquele motorista idiota! Disse-me que não poderia ir sem pagar. Recusei-me, é claro! Então ele me agarrou! Acredita? Gritei feito louca. O homem falou que eu o estava roubando! — Victoria jogou os cabelos avermelhados para trás. — Aqueles policiais! Nunca escutam o que dizemos. Acha que dão atenção a uma linda mulher? Não! Ouviram apenas a versão do taxista!

Enquanto empreendia o interminável monólogo, Victoria despia-se. Primeiro, retirou e blusa, depois o minúsculo sutiã. Jogou as sandálias para o alto. Desabotoou a minissaia e deixou-a cair ao chão.

— A polícia de Nova York é incompetente. — Para pontuar a declaração, Victoria tirou a calcinha e jogou-a sobre a mesa. Então ergueu os braços em direção a Edward. — Vamos começar? Estou pronta!

No silêncio que se seguiu, Edward teve o bom senso de permanecer calado. Estudou Victoria, linda e sensual, e depois as jovens que a rodeavam.

Observou cada um dos rostos, bem devagar. Elas pareciam estar fazendo o mesmo que ele: contando.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis...

Então Edward se voltou para Isabella. Sete!

Com Victoria... oito.

Oito?!

— Espere um minuto. Há algo errado aqui. Se Victoria foi contratada...

— Claro que fui!

— Nesse caso, alguém não foi — Edward concluiu.

Todos se voltaram para Isabella.

Apavorada, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e escondeu-se atrás da escrivaninha.

— Você não é modelo.

— Modelo? Claro que não!

Era a última declaração que Edward esperava ouvir. Se não fazia parte da campanha, Isabella só podia estar ali com a intenção de se lançar na carreira, tirando vantagem da situação. Edward já vira isso acontecer diversas vezes.

Porém, encontrava-se despreparado para aquela resposta tão imediata. Se não era profissional, o que estava fazendo no estúdio, e por que se despira?

— Quem é você?

— Já lhe disse. Sou Isabella Swan. Venho de Iowa. Sua irmã me mandou...

— Minha irmã? Alice mandou-a para cá?

Isabella assentiu. Edward pôde ver o balanço sutil dos seios por trás dos braços delicados. Fechou os olhos, quase em desespero.

Ao reabri-los, viu-a pegar um dos roupões e vesti-lo.

— Sim, Alice me mandou aqui para trabalhar para você durante o verão, como sua assistente.

— Assistente...

— Isso mesmo. Ela me disse que você havia concordado. Estava enganada?

— É provável.

— Como assim, sr. Cullen?

— Talvez eu tenha concordado.

Mas só porque Edward concordaria com qualquer pedido de Alice. Devia muito à irmã. Os pais deles haviam morrido quando Edward tinha treze anos, e Alice, vinte. A irmã cuidara dele desde então, e desistiu da faculdade para proporcionar-lhe um lar. Edward ingressou na universidade, e Alice o sustentara e acreditara nele a vida toda.

Nunca seria capaz de negar os pedidos de Alice.

Contudo, às vezes tinha vontade de fazê-lo. Pelo tom de voz, Edward podia expressar o desagrado, e Alice jamais o pressionara.

Até então.

A crescente fúria o dominava, porém, não sabia se estava zangado consigo, com Isabella ou com Alice.

— Se veio aqui para ser minha assistente, por que se despiu?

— Por ordem sua!

Era assim tão simples?

— Quer dizer que se eu levá-la à rua e disser: "Fique nua, Isabella Swan", você o fará?

— Claro que não! Mas Alice disse que eu deveria fazer o que você mandasse, e seria obrigada a realizar qualquer coisa que me fosse requisitada.

Ambos se confrontaram.

Determinada, Isabella não vacilou. Edward tinha de lhe dar certo crédito. Era corajosa, e não voltaria atrás.

A respiração dela estava tão ofegante que Edward podia notar o movimento dos seios sob o roupão felpudo. Lembrava-se muito bem de como eles eram sem aquele tecido...

Embora loira, Isabella não possuía a pele tão clara. Os mamilos eram rosados e a pele um tanto dourada, como mel. Com certeza, Edward a preferia sem roupa.

E suspeitava jamais tornar a ver aquela nudez tentadora outra vez.

Melhor assim, considerando as reações juvenis que Isabella despertava nele.

— Por que está usando essa garota? — Victoria o interrogou, ofendida. — Não pode usá-la. _Eu _sou a sétima modelo!

Victoria levou as mãos à cintura e o encarou.

— Victoria...

— Vamos recomeçar, Edward. — Ela o beijou nos lábios. — Você me perdoa pelo atraso?

— Sim. — E afastou-se.

Tornou a fitar Isabella, que continuava estática. Ela ainda o observava, e Edward mantinha a mesma posição.

— Edward!

— O que é, Victoria?

— Vamos às fotos?

Ao menos agora conseguira desviar-se de Isabella Swan.

— Certo, vamos recomeçar, meninas. Será mais fácil agora, porque já sabem o que fazer.

Em segundos, elas formaram um círculo.

— E quanto a mim? — Isabella quis saber. — O que devo fazer agora?

Edward se voltou para ela. Em pensamento, visualizou tudo o que o robe cobria.

— Volte para sua casa.

Isabella nunca mais teria coragem de aparecer em Collierville, Iowa. Não depois de posar nua em Nova York!

Fechou-se no pequeno vestiário e escutou a entonação sexy de Edward Cullen encorajando as moças a alcançar, nadar e beijar. Do mesmo modo que a estimulara minutos antes.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter as ondas de calor. De nada adiantou. Toda ela parecia em chamas.

Após vestir a _lingerie, _Isabella colocou o vestido. Ofegava tanto que parecia ter corrido uma maratona. Mal conseguia abotoar o traje, pois suas mãos tremiam demais.

Calçou as sandálias e nem sequer ousou retocar o batom. Caso o fizesse, iria ultrapassar os limites dos lábios, lambuzando-se.

Enfim, terminou. Encontrava-se protegida pelo traje. Mas sentia-se incapaz de sair do vestiário.

Nada a faria entrar naquele estúdio de novo. Jamais voltaria a enfrentar o mundo, ou Edward Cullen.

Estava mortificada.

E ele demostrara sua zanga.

Por que Edward se zangara, afinal? Fora Isabella quem tirara as roupas. Ele apenas dera a ordem.

Em que ela pensava?

A bem da verdade, Isabella não parou para refletir. Se o tivesse feito, deduziria que um fotógrafo do gabarito de Edward Cullen jamais tiraria retratos de uma jovem desajeitada de Iowa!

Mas, naquele momento, diante da exigência de Edward e lembrando-se das palavras de Alice sobre ele lhe pedir para posar para ajustar as luzes e a câmera, Isabella se enganara. Fora apenas isso.

Uma risada escapou-lhe.

Por que rir se a vergonha parecia tragá-la? Caíra em desgraça. No entanto, havia certo humor na situação.

O que Jacob diria?

Evidente que ele jamais saberia, porque Isabella não pretendia contar-lhe. Jacob Black, seu noivo, fizera um estardalhaço por causa desse trabalho de verão. Ele não entendia o motivo que a levara a Nova York.

— O que quer naquela cidade? Vai se corromper tão logo puser os pés nela — Jacob argumentara várias vezes.

— Trata-se de um lugar fantástico. Fascinante, na verdade. Há tanto para ver e conhecer! Só quero uma experiência nova, Jacob. Não vou me corromper — Isabella assegurara.

No entanto, nada saíra como o planejado. Ora, Jacob não precisava saber que ela se despira diante de seu empregador no primeiro dia de trabalho!

Aliás, ninguém jamais tomaria conhecimento de tal absurdo.

A menos que Edward Cullen revelasse o fato.

Oh, ele não o faria! Ou faria?

A possibilidade aumentou-lhe a vergonha. "Por favor, Deus, não o deixe cometer esse desatino!"

— Beijem, meninas. Movam os lábios com sedução — ela o escutou dizer.

Recordando os beijos que enviara a ele, Isabella meneou a cabeça, apavorada. Tinha a nítida sensação de que iria morrer.

— Certo, creio que é o suficiente. Obrigado a todas. As fotos devem ter ficado ótimas.

De repente, as modelos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, sendo que a voz da ruiva sensual se sobressaía entre todas.

Victoria dirigia-se a Edward sem parar, e ele respondia de maneira tranqüila, como se trabalhasse com mulheres nuas todos os dias.

O ruído de pés descalços se aproximou do vestiário, e a porta abriu-se.

Ainda trêmula, Isabella terminou de abotoar o vestido, fechando-o até a gola. Em seguida, ajeitou as pregas da saia e respirou fundo.

Tentou parecer modesta, competente e sensível. Não houve problemas, embora os cabelos estivessem em desalinho, e as faces, avermelhadas.

Enquanto se vestiam, as moças riam e conversavam.

— Até a próxima, Eddy! — elas se despediram, ao sair.

Depois das despedidas, o silêncio reinou no ambiente. Havia apenas Edward Cullen. Era o momento da verdade.

Qualquer um diria que o ato de posar nua possuía inúmeras verdades. Talvez.

O que mais poderia dar errado? Isabella tinha duas opções: podia desaparecer sem olhar para trás, pegar o próximo vôo para Iowa e fracassar antes mesmo de começar. Ou então enfrentaria Edward, juraria ser uma boa assistente e aproveitaria a oportunidade de passar um verão inteiro em Nova York.

Na realidade, não havia escolha. Isabella queria e precisava daquela experiência. Atormentara o pobre Jacob por causa da aventura. Ela a definira como uma jornada espiritual.

Jacob não compreendera. Mas Isabella não esperava nada além disso. Se acreditava em tudo o que dissera ao noivo, não podia simplesmente ir embora para casa.

Não ainda.

Assim, cruzou os dedos e girou a maçaneta.

— Fiz uma reserva para você no próximo vôo — Edward informou quando a viu. — O avião sai às seis e chega a Chicago às nove. Haverá uma hora de espera. Então, vá para Dubuque. Peça a alguém para buscá-la no aeroporto às onze e quinze.

Edward a olhou de relance. Como Isabella não replicasse, ele a encarou. Os lábios carnudos encontravam-se tão tentadores como antes.

Isabella o encarava com certa apreensão.

— Eu pagarei sua passagem — disse ele, impaciente, imaginando que fosse essa a preocupação dela.

— Não é isso... Creio que não posso voltar para casa.

— O quê? Como não pode? Você vai embora, sim!

— Não. Pretendo ficar até o dia quinze de agosto.

— Foi banida de Iowa até essa data?

Fazia mais de dez anos que Edward não visitava sua cidade natal, Collierville, mas jamais ouvira dizer que uma nova lei fora instituída, impedindo as pessoas de retornarem.

— Falei que não tenciono voltar até meados de agosto — repetiu, como se a explicação fosse suficiente.

— Não há linhas telefônicas em Collierville? Ligue para sua família e diga-lhes que retornará mais cedo. Faça-o agora!

— Não posso.

— Por que não?

Isabella torceu os dedos, constrangida. Os olhos azuis tornaram-se mais brilhantes.

— Pare com isso!

— Com o quê?

— Não ouse chorar, Isabella.

— Eu nunca choro. — Ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

Resignado, Edward desistiu de argumentar.

— É verdade, sr. Cullen. Não por causa de trabalho, pelo menos. — Ela hesitou por um instante e suspirou.

Edward fechou os olhos. Então abriu a porta e esperou que ela se retirasse.

Rosalie permanecia sentada em seu lugar. De lá, observou a situação com extremo interesse.

Edward esperava que a presença de Rosalie reprimisse qualquer discussão.

— Sei que banquei a tola esta tarde — Isabella manifestou-se, determinada. — Mas, quando eu e Alice conversamos sobre o serviço, disse-lhe que estava disposta a assumir o cargo. Bem, sua irmã me falou que assistentes às vezes posavam para que o fotógrafo ajustasse a iluminação. Eu não estava raciocinando. Devia ter imaginado que você havia me confundido com a modelo. Mas quis dar o melhor de mim. E ameaçou mandar-me de volta... Entenda que não posso voltar!

— Por que não?

— Porque não! Não depois de ter armado tanta confusão e... — Ela se deteve, de repente.

— Confusão?

— Foi um grande engano. Sinto-me uma idiota. Eu devia parecer ridícula naquele momento.

"Não, parecia... memorável." Edward não se esqueceria, enquanto vivesse, de Isabella Swan nua no estúdio. Mas imaginava que ela não gostaria de ouvir isso.

— Quero ser sua assistente, sr. Cullen. De verdade. Por favor, não use o que fiz contra mim.

— Não vou usar nada contra você. Mas não pode ficar.

— Você disse a Alice que...

— Não, foi Alice quem _me _disse. Ela sempre impõe o que preciso fazer, e nem dou muita atenção às palavras. Apenas concordo para evitar discussões.

— Nesse caso, minha contratação deve ter surgido em uma dessas conversas frutíferas — Isabella ironizou, um tanto frustrada.

— Nunca pensei que ela a mandaria para cá!

— Como vê, Alice me mandou. E garantiu que você tinha concordado. Afirmou que eu trabalharia por dois meses. Não é muito tempo.

— Claro que é!

— Por quê?

A inocência daquela indagação o pegou de surpresa.

— Porque...

Pelo simples fato de que ele não queria uma assistente como Isabella, uma jovem inocente de Iowa! Nova York era um lugar hostil e cruel. Uma pessoa precisava ser maliciosa para sobreviver. Isabella seria devorada em questão de minutos.

— Não vai dar certo, garota.

— Acha que não sou capaz! Pensa que sou uma incompetente!

— Nada disso! Sei que é competente...

— Sou, sim.

— E pode se tornar uma ótima funcionária...

— Sem dúvida.

— Mas não quero uma secretária!

— Vai precisar de uma — Rosalie interveio.

Edward e Isabella fitaram-na. Ela piscou para Isabella e sorriu.

— Precisará de muita ajuda, Eddy.

— Tenho... Como é mesmo o nome dela? Frosty?

— Misty — Rosalie o corrigiu-o, paciente. — Não me parece a pessoa mais adequada. Precisaremos de alguém mais disponível, porque partirei para a Carolina do Norte na semana que vem.

Aquela viagem era inconcebível para Edward. Dependia de Rosalie para quase tudo. Ela dirigia o estúdio, intermediava os agentes, comandava a legião de mensageiros que surgia durante as sessões. Tratava-se da pessoa que o mantinha são. Edward ficara transtornado quando Rosalie pediu-lhe um mês de férias.

— Creio que Isabella é perfeita.

— Como?! — Edward gritou.

— Ela parece correta, inteligente e responsável, Eddy. Se sua irmã confia nela...

— Minha irmã...

— ...é ótima em julgar o caráter de uma pessoa. — Rosalie virou-se para Isabella. — Mesmo que ele não a queira como assistente, poderá assumir meu lugar, querida. Certo? — Então, dirigiu-se a Edward. — Você a quer?

Que infeliz escolha de palavras!

O mundo parecia acabar naquele instante. Não, Edward não a queria. Encontrá-la todos os dias era absurdo. O que seria de Edward Cullen diante das reações inconvenientes que tinha ao encarar Isabella Swan?

Entretanto, não havia alternativa. Alice propusera, Rosalie dispusera. E ele, que Deus o ajudasse, estava preso na armadilha.

Porém, precisava deixar algo bem claro.

— Não serei responsável por você, Isabella!

— É óbvio que não.

— Não pretendo travar suas batalhas, tampouco protegê-la!

— Nunca pedi...

— Fui claro? Se ficar, estará por conta própria.

Dando de ombros, Isabella o desafiou com a postura altiva. Os olhos faiscavam de raiva.

— Está claríssimo, sr. Cullen! Algo mais?

— Sim. Trate-me por Eddy. E nunca mais se atreva a tirar a roupa na minha frente!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II**

Claro que Edward iria encontrar um lugar para Isabella se hospedar. Alice fizera questão de lembrá-lo de que havia feito tal promessa.

— O quê?! — ele gritou.

Alice telefonara naquela noite a fim de saber se tudo acontecera a contento e certificar-se de que o irmão acomodaria a "querida Isabella".

— Você afirmou que acharia uma sublocação para ela!

— Eu falei isso? — Edward tinha quase certeza do contrário. — Com essas palavras?

— Bem, se vai bancar o detalhista... — Alice suspirou. — Quando conversamos, sugeri que procurasse um bom lugar para Isabella, e você concordou.

— Nunca pensei...

Edward não poderia confessar que não a levara a sério. Devia muito a Alice, e, afinal, ela nunca lhe pedia favores.

Até então.

— Não encontrei nada ainda.

— Nada?!

— _Ainda, _Alice. Encontrarei um apartamento, não se preocupe.

— Não se arrependerá, querido. Tenho certeza de que essa temporada será ótima para ambos. Isabella estava tão animada! Ela trabalha duro, Eddy. Pode lhe pedir qualquer coisa, que estará pronta a ajudar.

Edward se conteve para não contar à irmã que Isabella já mostrara sua disposição, pois Alice ficaria chocada. Ele mesmo se espantava cada vez que lembrava o ocorrido no estúdio. A nudez de Isabella Swan era uma recordação que guardaria a sete chaves.

— Ela é muito boa com fotos, Eddy. Não de seu nível, claro. Mas faz fotografias maravilhosas para a _Gazeta. _

_Gazeta de Collierville _era o único jornal da cidade. Pelo jeito, Alice conhecera o trabalho de Isabella através do jornal, do qual era diretora de redação. Os retratos da _Gazeta_ divulgavam os eventos locais, como aniversários de casamento, torneios de futebol da escola e uma grande variedade de plantações de feijão.

— E foi isso o que a estimulou a vir para Nova York?

— Não exatamente. Tem algo a ver com uma freira, creio.

— Uma freira?!

— Isabella preparou uma matéria sobre ela. Desde então, ficou inquieta, tentando descobrir que rumo deveria seguir. Ela lecionou no jardim-de-infância antes de trabalhar no jornal.

"Céus! Vi uma professora nua!" E pior: ainda recordava o tremor daquele corpo incrível.

— Era excelente com as crianças. Isabella adorava o que fazia, mas também não estava satisfeita. Precisava descobrir que carreira gostaria de seguir, por isso se ofereceu para trabalhar na _Gazeta, _ano passado.

— Mesmo assim continua insatisfeita?

— Não sei ao certo. Isabella viveu em Iowa desde que nasceu. Agora quer saber o que há além do horizonte.

— Ela não suportará Nova York, Alice. É muito ingênua. Inocente demais.

— Bem, Isabella tem você e...

— Não tem, não! Não tenho vocação para samaritano.

— Não foi o que quis dizer, querido. Só esperava que... ficasse atento.

Oh, sem dúvida, ele estava!

— Isabella está disposta a aprender o que quiser lhe ensinar, Eddy.

"Não diga isso!"

— Você sempre está precisando de uma nova assistente.

Alice teria andado conversando com Rosalie?

— Ela é a mulher perfeita com a qual você... — De repente, Alice se deteve.

Houve um longo silêncio. Um vazio que Edward não pretendia preencher. Esperava que Alice não o fizesse também. Sabia o que ela tencionava dizer.

"A mulher perfeita com a qual você poderia se casar."

Não era segredo o fato de Alice querer vê-lo casado e morando em Iowa. Fora esse o maior desejo de sua irmã desde que Edward passara o verão com um célebre fotógrafo, Camilo Volante, doze anos atrás.

Trabalhar com Camilo Volante significara uma oportunidade única de aprender ao lado de um dos mais famosos profissionais do ramo no mundo. Edward se especializaria, e então poderia fotografar o que desejasse.

A princípio, fora esse o plano.

Esperava voltar a Collierville. Porém, a vida tomou outro rumo. E o serviço curto foi prorrogado até o outono, e depois, tudo mudou.

Edward nunca mais voltou.

Agora Alice apreciava o sucesso do irmão, um fotógrafo de alta categoria. E nunca hesitava em perguntar o que acontecera com a idéia de retratar pessoas comuns em seu dia-a-dia. Jamais se constrangia em afirmar quão bom seria vê-lo ao lado de uma jovem de boa família e morando outra vez em Iowa para tirar fotos de fazendeiros e eventos esportivos.

Entretanto, dessa vez, ela pareceu mais cautelosa.

— Não estou interessado — Edward precipitou-se, para o caso de Alice resolver listar as vantagens do matrimônio.

— Interessado? Refere-se a Isabella? — Ela riu. — Claro que não! E Isabella tampouco. Ela precisa apenas de um tempo, Eddy. Está noiva e se casará em setembro.

Casar-se? Isabella?

De súbito, Edward ficou gelado, como se alguém o tivesse esmurrado no estômago. A sensação inesperada o intrigou. Por que se importava?

Não dava a mínima, isso sim! Foi apenas a visão da bela Isabella Swan nua que o perturbara. No entanto, ela não parecia ser noiva de ninguém.

— Quem é o idiota que a deixou perdida em Nova York?

— Está querendo saber quem é o noivo? É Jacob Black. Um jovem gentil e trabalhador. Lembra-se de Ernie e Lavonne Black? A fazenda do casal fica ao norte da cidade. Jacob é filho deles.

— Recordo-me de Kathy Black. Ela estudou comigo.

— É a irmã mais velha de Jacob. Casou-se e foi morar em Duduque. Três anos atrás, Kathy se divorciou e voltou com os filhos. Há alguns meses, mora na fazenda onde Jacob e Isabella pretendem viver. Kathy foi o motivo de eles não terem se casado há três anos.

— Estão noivos há três anos?

— Não. Oito, suponho.

— Oito!

— Vamos mudar de assunto, Eddy. Não conheço os detalhes, e não me agrada fazer mexericos.

Edward podia apostar que Alice sabia de cada pormenor. Em uma cidade como Collierville, todos estavam cientes de tudo.

— Vou desligar agora, querido. Mantenha-me informada. Se quiser saber mais a respeito de Isabella e Jacob, estou certa de que ela ficará feliz em lhe dizer. É só perguntar.

Ele jamais faria isso!

Isabella devia sentir-se culpada. Sabia que Edward Cullen não a queria como assistente. Aliás, se pudesse, ele a expulsaria de Nova York.

Diante dessa situação, Isabella deveria pedir desculpa e sumir.

Mas não. Fora tão importante deixar o lar! Aqueles dois meses seriam fundamentais para que tivesse a chance de conhecer o mundo. Por conseguinte, não poderia desistir, voltar e dizer a Jacob que mudara os planos.

Seu noivo desejaria saber a razão.

Isabella era incapaz de mentir, pois isso não fazia parte de sua natureza. E seria humilhante relatar a vergonhosa verdade: posara nua e bancara a tola no primeiro dia.

Que vexame! Jamais revelaria tal fato, nem por um decreto!

Portanto, resolvera ficar em Nova York. Sentia-se um tanto culpada. Pensando bem, não havia espaço para culpa em uma alma repleta de constrangimento.

Naquele instante, já acomodada no quarto de hotel onde Edward a instalara, fitava a silhueta monumental do Empire State Building, ainda ressentida com o acontecido. Na verdade, queria morrer de vergonha.

Mas precisava experimentar sessenta dias vivendo naquela cidade.

O telefone tocou.

— Olá — disse ao atender, sabendo que era Jacob.

Ligara para o noivo tão logo se acomodara e, de tão animada, se esquecera da diferença de fuso horário. Acabou deixando uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica, informando-lhe o número do hotel.

— Ei, Isabella! Está satisfeita?

— Ainda não. Como vai?

Jacob estava bem. Nada de novo ocorrera, mesmo assim, ele descreveu o que realizara durante o dia. Falou do tempo, das vacas, do jantar na casa dos pais...

— Minha mãe convidou-me. Queriam ter certeza de que você tinha viajado, creio eu. Não conseguem acreditar que está em Nova York.

Muitas pessoas não conseguiam crer. Os habitantes de Collierville não se animavam com a perspectiva de passar o verão na cidade grande. Aqueles que souberam da intenção de Isabella julgaram-na insensata.

Não devia explicações a ninguém, entretanto, exceto a Jacob.

Isabella precisava que Jacob a entendesse. Haviam crescido juntos, brincaram quando crianças. Eram muito unidos na escola e levaram a sério aquela relação enquanto os outros se divertiam nos campos.

Sendo uma romântica incurável, Isabella sempre acreditara que eles tinham nascido para se casar. Ela sabia tudo sobre o noivo.

E Jacob, idem, exceto o simples fato de que ela posara em absoluta nudez naquela tarde!

— Está feliz, Isabella?

— Até agora, estou. — Ainda existia espaço para felicidade, apesar da vergonha.

— É o que você esperava que fosse?

— Até mais, na verdade. — Isabella tentou sorrir.

Por sorte, Jacob não exigiu detalhes.

— Onde está hospedada?

Isabella informou.

— Imaginei que fosse alugar um apartamento.

— O hotel é temporário. Edward ainda não encontrou um lugar para eu ficar.

— Não se atreva a ficar na casa dele!

— Claro que não, Jacob!

Não passaria pela cabeça de Edward Cullen acolhê-la sob seu teto. Tal possibilidade estava fora de cogitação. Assim que se deu por vencido, desistindo de enviá-la de volta a Collierville, levara-a àquele estabelecimento.

— Sinto sua falta, Isabella.

— Eu também. Estarei aí antes de você perceber minha ausência.

— Sem chance, querida. Ainda faltam sessenta e um dias.

O fato de Jacob estar fazendo a contagem fez o peito dela se apertar.

— Comparado à eternidade, não é muito tempo. Tão logo eu volte, ficaremos juntos para sempre.

Às vezes, Isabella perguntava-se se conseguiria existir sem Jacob. Talvez fosse essa a razão que a levara a se aventurar em Nova York: descobrir o que realmente desejava.

— Irmã Carmela tem de esclarecer muitas dúvidas, não é, Isabella?

— Não foi só por causa dela que vim.

Porém, Jacob não parecia convencido. E tinha razão de desconfiar de que irmã Carmela, a nova abadessa do monastério nos arredores de Collierville, incitara idéias diferentes em Isabella.

No mês anterior, Isabella entrevistara a abadessa, para o jornal. Houve certa empatia entre ambas, e a conversa se estendeu além da entrevista. Irmã Carmela dissera que não fora a nova posição no monastério que a trouxera a Collierville, e sim uma jornada espiritual.

Tão logo terminou o colégio, ela ingressou na abadia, repleta de entusiasmo e ideais juvenis.

— Como gostei! — dissera a Isabella. — Senti-me em casa, mais viva, centrada. Como se sempre tivesse estado lá. Tudo o mais pareceu perder o sentido. Foi nesse momento que comecei a me preocupar. E se estivesse errada? A vida não me reservava outras experiências? Eu teria optado pelo caminho mais fácil? Fiquei aflita e perdida ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella, que se sentia da mesma maneira, encantou-se com o relato da abadessa.

Sem superar as incertezas, Carmela deixou o convento. Para não vir a ter dúvidas de que aquela era sua vocação, resolveu ir viver no "mundo real" por algum tempo para descobrir onde era seu lugar.

Carmelita gostou do que viu. Entretanto, soube que não se adequaria. Apesar das alegrias que vivenciou, deu-se conta de que seu caminho era o religioso. Então, voltou à abadia.

Aquela conversa com a freira despertou em Isabella a mesma vontade de banir toda indecisão. Então, decidiu ir para Nova York.

— Bem, Jacob, conversaremos amanhã, ok? Um beijo.

Isabella fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de Iowa. As pastagens verdejantes e o céu azul invadiram-lhe os pensamentos. Recordou Jacob, forte, estável, pacato.

Ele era tudo o que Isabella desejava num homem.

Mas, ao preparar-se para dormir, imaginou-se nua diante dele na noite de núpcias. Jacob a olharia com a mesma intensidade que Edward Cullen a fitara?

Poderia Alice ser tão poderosa?

Edward acreditava que sim. A irmã sempre semeava o bem e ajudava os mais necessitados. Talvez fosse essa força que levara Isabella a conseguir o que queria.

Estava em pé diante de Rosalie, dizendo-lhe que precisava encontrar um apartamento para Isabella, quando Jessica, a estilista, entrou na recepção.

— Ela vai ficar? — Jessica parecia empolgada. — A amiga de sua irmã? Só pode estar brincando!

— Gostaria de estar — Edward resmungou. — Isabella não vai partir.

— A garota se encantou, não? Chegou à conclusão de que não viverá sem você? — Jessica aparecia com freqüência para pentear as modelos. Sabia como as mulheres caíam aos pés de Edward Cullen. E também adorava provocá-lo.

— Isabella está noiva, Jessica.

— Verdade? Ora, mas para você não será obstáculo.

— Não estou interessado!

O tom de voz agressivo fez Jessica recuar e dar de ombros.

— Nunca está, não é mesmo?

Era do conhecimento de todos que Edward jamais se envolvia com as modelos. Saía com elas, mas não estabelecia compromissos.

— Não — afirmou, convicto.

— Então, Eddy, a que hora ela vai chegar? — Jessica resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Disse-lhe que começaríamos às nove. Vamos ver se aparecerá. Talvez tenha pensado melhor e decidido voltar para casa hoje de manhã.

A porta se abriu.

— Quem? Eu?

Irritado, Edward soltou uma imprecação. O fato de Isabella ainda estar em Nova York, somado à aparência doce e inocente, deixou-o desolado. Não podia permitir que Isabella Swan o abalasse daquela forma.

Ao contrário do que Edward imaginara, o repouso fizera muito bem ela. As faces estavam coradas, e a vergonha que a mortificara na véspera desaparecera.

Na realidade, a tonalidade do rosto transparecia boa saúde em vez de constrangimento. Isabella se mostrava ansiosa para iniciar as tarefas.

— Não encontrei um lugar para você se hospedar — ele se apressou a dizer.

— Minha irmã precisa de alguém para cuidar de sua casa — Jessica sugeriu.

Isabella a Edward a fitaram.

— Se procura por uma morada, Isabella, talvez possa ficar na residência dela. Minha irmã resolveu redecorar o apartamento durante o verão e, nesse ínterim, passará a temporada em Hamptons. Outro dia comentou que gostaria de ter alguém para supervisionar a obra, verificar a entrega do material... Enfim, esse tipo de coisa.

— Fantástico, Jessica!

— Espere um pouco — Edward opôs-se.

Todos o olharam. Ele fez menção de falar, mas resolveu calar-se. O que pretendia? Diria que o lar da irmã da estilista de cabelos roxos não era apropriado para uma professora de pré-escola?

— Minha irmã não se parece comigo — Jessica garantiu, como se lesse os pensamentos de Edward. — Mariah é... normal.

— Não quis dizer isso.

"Ora, por que me importar?" Como afirmara a Alice e Isabella, Edward não pretendia bancar o guardião de ninguém.

— Ótimo, Jessica. Fale com Mariah. Isso me poupará o esforço. Agora vou trabalhar. — Encerrou o assunto e dirigiu-se ao estúdio.

— Espere-me, Eddy! — Isabella correu atrás dele.

Edward não a queria por perto. Sua presença se transformara em um martírio.

— Vá ajudar Rosalie, Isabella. Misty se ocupará das luzes quando chegar.

De soslaio, Edward notou o ar desapontado de Isabella. Sentiu remorso, mas logo afastou essa sensação. Afinal, determinar outra ocupação não era o mesmo que rejeitá-la.

A porta do ateliê se abriu, e as primeiras modelos entraram, conversando.

— Olá, Eddy!

— Bom dia, bonitão!

— Vá — Edward se dirigiu a Isabella, depois de cumprimentar as moças. — Não aceitou a incumbência?

Isabella soltou um suspiro profundo e retirou-se.

Aliviado, Edward colocou o filme na câmera. Jessica começou a pentear a primeira jovem. Por uma fresta, ele pôde divisar Rosalie ensinando o serviço a Isabella.

Sorriu, satisfeito. Se ela teria de permanecer em Nova York, auxiliar Rosalie era a melhor função. Assim, Edward não sofreria nenhuma tentação.

Misty estava atrasada, concluiu, aflito. Precisava dela para que arrumasse a iluminação e os refletores, para começar a sessão tão logo Jessica terminasse os penteados.

Após ler as notas que a agência enviara, Edward fez alguns acertos e organizou o material, bastante aborrecido.

— Misty ligou, Eddy. Não poderá vir hoje. É algo sobre os planetas não estarem bem alinhados.

— O quê?!

Rosalie sorriu.

— Pelo jeito, ela é sensível a esse tipo de influência.

Edward encarou-a, repreensivo.

— É pena... — Rosalie olhou para o teto. — Pelo jeito você vai precisar de outra ajudante...

Contrariado, Edward observou Isabella. Com a expressão séria, ela falava ao telefone e tomava notas. Então, virou-se para Rosalie.

A gerente fitou Isabella e, em seguida, o patrão.

— Posso mandar Isabella tão logo ela termine a ligação, Eddy.

— Faça isso.

Cinco minutos depois, Isabella se aproximou.

— O que tenho de fazer, Eddy?

— Ajuste os refletores.

Habituado às trapalhadas de Misty e suas precedentes, Edward espantou-se ao notar a eficiência de Isabella. Explicou-lhe o que fazer, e ela empreendeu a tarefa com grande capacidade.

No momento seguinte, modificou a luminosidade sem que ele precisasse determinar. Parecia antecipar as intenções de Edward. E, se não bastasse, fazia tudo em silêncio.

Edward estava impressionado.

Só quando terminaram os retratos e as modelos saíram, Isabella falou com ele:

— Foi divertido!

Misty jamais achava aquilo tudo divertido.

— É. — Edward entregou-lhe a câmera. — Sabe colocar o filme?

Solene, Isabella apanhou a delicada máquina e fez o que lhe fora pedido.

— Essa é outra de suas funções.

Jessica adentrou o recinto, animada.

— Liguei para Mariah. Ela estará esperando Isabella hoje às sete da noite.

— Estaremos lá.

Isabella e Jessica encararam Edward, surpresas.

— Alice pediu-me que escolhesse o local certo para você — ele achou melhor explicar. — Não me olhem assim! Alice é minha irmã, e nunca deixei de atender a seus pedidos.

— Certo. — Jessica sorriu.

— Obrigada, Eddy.

— Não precisa me agradecer, Isabella. Vamos, temos muito a fazer.

— Nova York é tão cheia de vida! — Isabella não parava de falar, no táxi, a caminho do prédio de Mariah. — Veja!

Ela apontou um homem tocando um piano de cauda no meio da calçada.

— Nunca se sabe que novidades encontraremos na rua.

— Não significa que seja bom — Edward rebateu, pessimista.

Mas nada detinha o entusiasmo de Isabella, que animava-se cada vez mais com o bairro. O edifício ficava próximo ao que Eddy morava, na parte oeste do Central Park. De fato, era uma região habitável, ele concedeu, por fim.

Porém, reservou aquela opinião só para si.

— Sou eu quem vai decidir, Isabella. Caso não seja adequado, você não vai ficar — determinou, quando desceram do carro.

— Como?!

— Você me ouviu. — Edward pegou as malas.

Mariah, apesar de irmã de Jessica, era mesmo normal. Alta, atraente e de cabelos compridos. As unhas foram pintadas com esmalte vermelho, não preto. Além dos brincos na orelha, não tinha nenhum outro adereço aparente.

— Moro no segundo andar — falou Mariah, após as apresentações. — O imóvel estava em frangalhos quando o comprei. Agora, tudo foi restaurado. Cuidei dos vazamentos e do encanamento. Restam a pintura e os móveis. Os cômodos não têm quase nada.

O local ficava na face sul, portanto, era bem ensolarado. Não havia mobília na sala, apenas um televisor, um videocassete e uma pilha de almofadas. A cozinha apresentava fogão, geladeira e um pequeno sortimento de pratos, panelas e talheres.

— O fogão é a gás — Mariah explicou. — Funciona muito bem. Há água quente e fria na torneira. A geladeira está ligada. Assim que terminarem de pintar, o marceneiro começará os armários. Talvez faça barulho com martelos e serras, mas na maior parte do tempo você não terá problemas.

Agradecida, Isabella aceitou todos os inconvenientes. No entanto, a cabeça de Edward fervilhava com uma centena de perguntas, que resolveu verbalizar. Os operários possuíam licença? Eram responsáveis? Tinham ficha na polícia?

— Daqui a pouco vai querer verificar o currículo escolar dos rapazes, Eddy — Isabella ironizou, impaciente.

— Não pode ser descuidada.

— Estou certa de que são muito confiáveis. — Mariah, em seguida, conduziu-os à suíte.

O banheiro precisava de tinta nova, também. A cama enorme no centro do cômodo mostrava sobre si uma pilha de almofadas. Era muito grande para uma pessoa, Edward pensou, nervoso. Poderia Isabella se deixar seduzir por um homem qualquer? O noivo fazendeiro a visitaria nos finais de semana?

"Droga, que diferença faz?!"

— O pintor e o marceneiro restauraram o apartamento vizinho, Eddy. O serviço ficou lindo. Pedirei a Mike para lhe mostrar, Isabella.

— Mike? Quem é esse? — Edward quis saber.

— Meu vizinho do andar debaixo. Ele comprou o imóvel na mesma época que eu. Fez um ótimo trabalho de decoração. Parece-me um desperdício ser solteiro e pouco aproveitar o conforto da moradia. Mike é bombeiro. Viaja pelo mundo, sempre dando um jeito nos problemas que surgem após terremotos, furacões, vazamento de óleo e muito mais.

Edward notou os olhos de Isabella se arregalarem. Gostaria que Mariah não prolongasse os detalhes.

— Quando o lixo é recolhido, Mariah? E quanto aos produtos recicláveis? Alguém vai verificar o desempenho dos pintores? Isabella não será a responsável.

— Fiz uma lista, Eddy. Especifiquei em que momento cada obra vai ocorrer. Não será incômodo.

Era fácil dizer. Mariah estaria em Hamptons, e Isabella sofreria todas as conseqüências das marteladas intermináveis. E se os empregados fossem assassinos e raptores?

Por sua vez, Isabella não se mostrava preocupada com sua segurança. Pegou a lista e sorriu para Mariah.

— Creio que irei me divertir. — Ela encarou Edward. — E terei uma experiência real em Nova York.

— Ah, com certeza! — Mariah riu.

— Ela trabalha. Não poderá estar sempre aqui.

— Nem será preciso, Edward. Mike abrirá a porta para os rapazes.

— Achei que seu vizinho viajasse pelo mundo. Não foi o que disse?

— Sabe como é... Quando viaja, vai a todos os lugares. Quando está na cidade, permanece no andar inferior. Mike ficará em casa durante seis semanas. Tenho certeza de que vai conhecê-lo. — Mariah aproximou-se de Isabella. — Mike é um charme.

— Ela está noiva — Edward esbravejou, em voz baixa.

— Bem, não há mal algum em olhar, certo, Isabella?

Ambas riram. Edward tentou conter a irritação, e Isabella estranhou sua atitude. Por que aquela expressão? Afinal, ele não pretendia protegê-la de todos os males.

— Não creio que esse sujeito deva ficar com a chave...

— Penso que é uma ótima idéia a sua, Mariah — Isabella interrompeu-o, como se Edward não estivesse presente. — Receberei pintores e marceneiros com muito prazer. Tenho certeza de que serei feliz aqui.

— Claro que sim! Sinto-me mais tranqüila, sabendo que haverá alguém em minha casa.

Elas se deram as mãos, muito alegres. Então, Isabella dirigiu-se a Edward:

— Obrigada por me trazer. Foi muito gentil. Entretanto, não quero tomar seu tempo. Sei que é muito ocupado.

Imóvel, Edward se deu conta de que estava sendo dispensado.

— Na verdade, não há mesmo tempo disponível. — Consultou o relógio. — Tenho um encontro, e detestaria deixá-la esperando.

Depois de lançar um de seus sorrisos mais sedutores, Edward caminhou para a saída.

— Esteja no estúdio às nove em ponto, Isabella.

— Estarei lá.

Ele chegou a tocar a maçaneta, mas deteve-se.

— Pegue o trem número dez em direção ao centro. Desça após duas estações.

— Certo.

— Sabe usar o metrô?

— Sei, sim. — Isabella mostrou certo nervosismo.

— Encontrarei você na estação às oito e meia. Mas só dessa vez.

— Eu lhe darei as instruções — Mariah ofereceu-se. — Não se preocupe, Eddy, Isabella chegará na hora.

— Isso mesmo, Eddy. Mariah me explicará tudo.

Cúmplices, as duas mulheres sorriram para ele.

No entanto, Edward não se moveu.

— E seu encontro?

— O quê, Isabella? Oh, sim... — Edward, após hesitar por um instante, desceu a escadaria do edifício.

Seria aquela a sensação de pavor que as mães tinham ao deixar os filhos pela primeira vez na escola?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III**

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella comprou vários bilhetes no guichê do metrô, conforme as instruções de Mariah. Introduziu um deles no orifício da máquina e passou pela catraca.

— Muito bem! — Mariah elogiou-a, do outro lado da barreira. — Logo vai se tornar uma nova-iorquina.

Quando os transeuntes se aglomeraram ao redor de Isabella, Mariah percebeu uma certa insegurança nela.

— Quer que eu a acompanhe?

— Não, Mariah, obrigada. Estarei bem.

Na verdade, Isabella se sentia feliz, atenta a tudo, tal qual acontecera no primeiro dia em que fora à escola.

No vagão, segurou-se na barra de metal, enquanto o trem deslizava pelos trilhos sob Manhattan. Ao passar pela Broadway, mais passageiros entraram, rumo aos respectivos empregos.

Mas Isabella iria trabalhar para Edward Cullen. Essa era a maior aventura de todas.

Gostaria de ter questionado Alice a respeito da personalidade dele. Quando escutara a proposta de trabalho, Isabella só conseguiu pensar em Nova York, a megalópole, os desafios, as oportunidades.

Nem sequer considerara Edward Cullen.

Mal se lembrava dele do colégio. Edward freqüentava o segundo grau, enquanto ela cursava o primeiro. Entretanto, recordava-se dos comentários de suas irmãs mais velhas, Kate e Julie, acerca dos garotos mais bonitos, e Edward Cullen se encontrava entre eles.

Quando Kate soube que Isabella iria trabalhar com Edward, ficou animadíssima.

— Garota de sorte! — comentara. — Eddy sempre foi o mais charmoso. E nem se dava conta disso.

Bem, Isabella diria à irmã que agora ele sabia.

Contudo, Edward não era arrogante. Não muito. Mas tinha plena consciência de que todas suspiravam por ele. Como conseguia resistir a jovens tão bonitas?

Era incrível vê-lo lidar com elas. Vira Edward dar atenção às modelos sem se envolver. Ele as fizera rir e relaxar. Sabia conversar sem levá-las a sério. Às vezes, mostrava-se indiferente. Mesmo assim, as garotas pareciam adorá-lo. Flutuavam ao redor de Edward como abelhas sobrevoando flores.

Teria sido com uma delas que ele saíra, na noite anterior?, Isabella pensou. Qual teria sido?

Devia ter perguntado a Kate e Julie com que tipo de moça Edward saía na época da escola.

"Por que a curiosidade, Isabella?", indagou-se. A vida amorosa de Edward Cullen não interessava. De jeito nenhum!

Encontrava-se tão envolta em pensamentos que quase perdeu a estação na qual deveria saltar.

— Com licença! Desculpe-me! Preciso sair! — Aos empurrões, Isabella conseguiu chegar à plataforma. — Meu Deus, preciso me adaptar logo a isto aqui!

Ninguém se importava por vê-la falar sozinha.

Sim, sem dúvida aquela era Nova York.

Havia, pelo menos, três tipos de Isabella Swan.

Primeiro, a professora Isabella. Aquela que Edward acompanhara devido ao temor de vê-la perdida na cidade grande. Deslumbrada, ela arregalava os olhos e tropeçava nos objetos, porque se encontrava absorvida demais pela nova paisagem.

Existia também a Isabella profissional. Fora a única que, na verdade, o auxiliara no trabalho. Edward não precisou repetir mil vezes o que deveria ser feito, pois Isabella antecipava os próximos movimentos.

E durante aquela semana, ela aparecera no horário correto. Seus planetas, ao contrário dos de Misty, pareciam estar alinhados. Como prometera Alice, Isabella mostrava eficiência.

Por fim, existia a nudez de Isabella.

A sensual e feminina Isabella, que não saía da cabeça de Edward.

No entanto, nos últimos dias, Edward vira apenas a professora e a profissional. De fato, não notara sequer um centímetro da pele rosada, apenas o rosto, o pescoço, os braços e as mãos.

Ela sempre se vestia com discrição. Eram trajes casuais, predominando a postura recatada.

E Edward continuava a recordar. Detalhe por detalhe...

Sabia o que existia sob as peças de Isabella. Por mais convicta que estivesse em ocultar a sensualidade, de nada adiantava.

Às vezes, Edward se surpreendia observando o modesto decote da camisa dela. E, quando Isabella o pegou em flagrante, Edward sugeriu-lhe que abotoasse a blusa para não atrair a atenção de homens mais ousados.

Isabella acatara a sugestão.

Como se não bastasse estar ficando louco por vê-la despida de novo, naquela noite, sonhara com ela, outra vez!

Por sorte, aquele era o último dia de Isabella no estúdio, porque iria assumir o lugar de Rosalie. Isabella usara o horário de almoço para aprender as novas funções.

— Ela assimilou as tarefas com extrema rapidez — comentara Rosalie. — Será de grande serventia, se você não precisar dela no estúdio.

Isabella ao lado dele durante as fotos era o último desejo de Edward.

Após o sonho erótico que tivera, estava decidido a mandá-la de volta a Iowa. E sabia que Isabella não iria. Além do mais, Edward teria de explicar a Alice o porquê do suposto retorno de sua protegida.

Não, mantê-la longe dele seria o suficiente.

Ao menos seria assim, se Edward não tivesse escutado Isabella conversar com Jessica sobre Mike ao passar pelo corredor.

— Mariah apresentou-me a ele — Jessica dizia. — Fiquei pasma. Mike não é lindo?

Edward esperou Isabella dizer que o homem era razoável, que não havia ninguém mais atraente que seu noivo, cujo nome ele ouvira a semana toda.

— É mesmo, Jessica. E muito simpático. Ontem à noite Mike apareceu e me ajudou a mover os móveis para que o pintor pudesse trabalhar no quarto.

— "Simpático" é um bom adjetivo, mas "charmoso" é melhor.

— A comunhão dos dois é perfeita. — Isabella riu.

— Pensei que estivesse noiva — Edward interveio.

Ambas o fitaram, atônitas.

— Seu noivo, do qual não sei o nome, não se importa com o fato de você flertar com outros homens?

Porém, Edward sabia muito bem como se chamava o noivo dela. Isabella não cansava de repeti-lo.

— Estou noiva, mas não morta, Eddy. Ainda tenho o direito de apreciar a beleza masculina. Aliás, gosto da sua.

As palavras surgiram com espontaneidade. No entanto, Isabella, sem querer tê-las pronunciado, enrubesceu. Em seguida, veio a expressão de choque.

Ora, ela o chocara também. E Edward sentiu um calor repentino nas faces. Não podia se lembrar da última vez em que uma mulher o fizera corar.

— Foi uma constatação profissional — Isabella tentou corrigir-se.

— Claro. — Edward piscou. — Do mesmo jeito que também a aprecio profissionalmente.

Jessica soltou uma gargalhada.

— Vá embora — Isabella dispensou-o. — Tenho de dar alguns telefonemas.

— Mas estava conversando com Jessica.

— A respeito de trabalho.

— Sobre homens, isso sim.

Constrangida, Isabella cerrou os lábios e desviou-se. Não voltou a fitá-lo.

Inclinando-se, Edward tocou a gola da blusa.

— Pode desabotoá-la, Isabella.

Então ela o encarou, alarmada.

— Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.

Apesar das brincadeiras ocasionais de Edward, Isabella ficou satisfeita com sua primeira semana em Nova York. Começava a se adaptar.

Conseguia usar metrô, ônibus e táxis com razoável facilidade. E não teve maiores dificuldades em desempenhar o trabalho do estúdio.

Na verdade, era mais divertido do que imaginara. Esperava ser uma espécie de gandula, mas Edward a deixava participar dos instantes que precediam as sessões de fotos, quando ele verificava a luminosidade. Isabella fazia perguntas, e Edward explicava tudo com prazer.

Ao notar o ávido interesse, ele aprofundava as explicações, indicando como trabalhava e o que seria importante ressaltar nas imagens.

Por sua vez, Isabella sentia-se uma ardorosa aprendiz.

Certa ocasião, Edward estendera-se num assunto. Então sorriu e disse:

— Se a estiver aborrecendo, mande-me ficar quieto.

— Não está, não — ela retrucara, com doçura. Mas no fundo desejava confessar o privilégio de estar com ele.

Contudo, tivera a presença de espírito de se calar. Estava farta das insinuações de Edward acerca de sua nudez, portanto, não alimentaria oportunidades para voltar ao assunto.

Conforme o tempo passava, sentia-se mais disponível ao aprendizado. Isabella sempre gostou de fotografar as pessoas. Observar Edward trabalhando era a chance de especializar-se com o mestre. Jamais imaginara que as fotos realizadas para o jornal de Collierville pudessem assemelhar-se à alta categoria do ofício de Edward Cullen.

Embora o cenário fosse artificial, ele conseguia estimular a espontaneidade das modelos, revelando a humanidade de cada uma delas. Quando Isabella fizera esse comentário, Edward replicara:

— As pessoas são sempre as mesmas.

E, quanto mais se dispunha para ele, mais presenciava a verdade contida naquela frase.

Edward até fora capaz de dissuadi-la a despir-se e posar! Mas não a tratava da mesma forma festiva e sedutora que dispensava às garotas.

Isabella tentou não pensar no assunto. Tinha mais a fazer.

Depois de surrupiar alguns álbuns e fotos antigos de Edward, passava as noites estudando-os, na tentativa de aprender a ver o que ele enxergava.

Os retratos mostravam uma habilidade surpreendente de eliminar o essencial. Embora houvesse algo de misterioso e sombrio, a superficialidade preponderava. Edward transformava o mundo em algo simples e uniforme.

Contudo, Isabella notou que a peculiaridade, o foco singular, era uma característica anterior. Os trabalhos mais antigos revelavam o talento pessoal de destacar o que havia de próprio nas modelos.

— Assertivas de um principiante — Edward resmungara quando Isabella comentou o fato.

Quem era ela, afinal, para questionar o sucesso de Edward Cullen? Não achou falhas nas fotos atuais, que eram simples. Focalizavam os olhos, exprimiam clareza e nitidez de movimentos.

Semelhante a ir ao museu e estudar as peças em exposição. Isabella chegou a essa conclusão porque, quando não estava de serviço, passava horas no Museu de Arte Moderna. Sabia que Nova York era repleta de galerias incríveis, mas começara por aquela que mais se diferenciava das de Collierville.

Na sexta à noite, ao chegar em casa, pegou o guia da cidade e planejou o final de semana. Estava determinada a aproveitar ao máximo.

Mike apareceu, carregando uma sacola de supermercado, e fez algumas sugestões. Até ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la aos passeios turísticos.

— Verdade, Mike?

— Pode apostar. Talvez eu consiga encarar Nova York sob a sua perspectiva. Aonde quer ir, Isabella?

— Que tal a ilha Ellis?

— Perfeito. Domingo?

— Combinado. No sábado irei ao Metropolitan pela manhã, e ao Frick, à tarde.

— Aconselho que faça um museu de cada vez. Se exagerar, talvez nunca mais queira ver um quadro em sua vida.

Por fim, Isabella decidiu que ele tinha razão.

Resolveu ir à lavanderia na manhã de sábado. Enquanto esperava a máquina de lavar terminar o ciclo, folheou revistas à procura do trabalho de Edward. Encontrou uma infinidade de fotografias nas quais o estilo de Cullen era marcante e reconhecível.

À tarde, dirigiu-se ao Metropolitan e descobriu que Mike estava correto. Havia tanto a ser visto...

Optou pelas civilizações egípcia, grega e romana. Afinal, a vantagem de viver numa metrópole era poder fazer o que bem entendesse. Não precisava percorrer todo o museu em um só dia.

Satisfeita com o conhecimento cultural, Isabella atravessou o parque e jantou em um pequeno restaurante tailandês, próximo ao edifício. Certa vez, Edward mencionara o quanto gostava de comida tailandesa. Isabella jamais provara algo parecido. Em Collierville restaurantes étnicos não faziam sucesso.

Após a refeição, Isabella concluiu que adorava especialidades daquela parte do mundo.

E Jacob, apreciaria? Talvez devesse comprar um livro de receitas da Tailândia. Sendo assim, quando falasse com o noivo, poderia prometer-lhe um jantar exótico logo que retornasse ao lar.

Perto do Lincoln Center, havia uma livraria enorme. Isabella teria de desviar o caminho, mas não se importava de caminhar sob o suave entardecer de verão.

Na seção de culinária, encontrou uma dúzia de livros sobre o que procurava. Por fim, escolheu o menor deles, que mostrava algumas paisagens. Não tinha certeza de poder convencer Jacob, se não mostrasse a beleza do lugar.

Ao se dirigir ao caixa, divisou uma prateleira repleta de volumes de fotografia, a respeito dos mais variados assuntos: pessoas, lugares, prédios, estilos de vida. Imaginou se Edward chegara a publicar algum.

Curiosa, começou a vasculhar os títulos.

Isabella ficou impressionada. Pôs-se de joelhos e observou tudo até encontrar o nome Edward Cullen.

Alguém, de súbito, pisou em sua mão.

— Oh, desculpe-me!

Isabella afastou-se e apertou o livro contra o peito. Ao olhar para cima, avistou Edward encarando-a com espanto.

— Isabella? — Ele devolveu o exemplar que estivera folheando à prateleira e estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. — O que está fazendo no chão?

— Procurando livros. Perguntei-me se você havia publicado algum. Então, decidi verificar. — Indicou a obra que encontrara, presumindo que Edward ficaria satisfeito por ver tanto interesse.

Ledo engano. Na verdade, ele mostrou certo desprezo.

— O que vai fazer com isso?

— Como sabe, tenho estudado seu trabalho, Eddy. Pretendo aprender mais.

— Não com isto. — Edward tentou pegá-lo, mas Isabella não permitiu.

Intrigada, leu o título da obra:

— _Tania Denali? _Nossa! Fez um livro inteiro sobre ela?

Tania Denali era uma das mais famosas atrizes de Hollywood. Isabella lembrava que, antes do estrelato, fora modelo.

— Você a conheceu, Eddy?

— Pensei que conhecesse. Foi há muito tempo. Estou surpreso em saber que ainda restam exemplares.

— Foi o único que publicou?

— Sim. Contudo, não é o único sobre ela. — Edward indicou outros títulos, que continham o nome da estrela.

Um deles, Isabella reparou, era o mesmo que ele estivera folheando.

— Tania é muito fotogênica.

— E sabia disso. — Edward tomou o volume das mãos de Isabella. — Do que se trata esse?

— Adorei as especialidades tailandesas. Pretendo experimentar algumas receitas em casa. Para Jacob.

— Jacob... Muito bem. E fará o primeiro teste com o bombeiro, não?

O tom agressivo assustou Isabella.

— Como disse?

— Nada. — Edward verificou o relógio. — Preciso ir. Tenho um encontro.

— Com a mesma garota?

— O quê? Oh, não! Nunca a mesma. — Sorriu, sarcástico. — Divirta-se com seu livro.

Edward virou-se para sair, mas antes avisou:

— Devolva o outro à estante. Não desperdice seu tempo.

Dito isso, Edward se retirou, sem olhar para trás. Isabella ficou olhando para ele até vê-lo desaparecer. Então, voltou a atenção ao exemplar sobre Tania Denali.

Talvez se tratasse de um trabalho do qual Edward não tinha orgulho. Mas estava curiosa.

O que ele quisera dizer com "pensei que conhecesse"?

Sentou-se numa cadeira e começou a folheá-lo. Tania aparecia nua na maioria dos retratos. Afinal, era um trabalho de Edward Cullen...

E havia algo mais. De cunho pessoal, na verdade. Edward conseguira registrar a essência de Tania. As imagens eram confusas e insinuantes, se comparadas às fotografias recentes de Cullen. Porém, continham o calor, o toque intuitivo de um verdadeiro mestre no assunto.

Tania parecia mais jovem, vibrante. Brincava com a câmera, como se a máquina fosse um animal de estimação. Em algumas, aparecia coberta por um tecido transparente, mostrando-se provocante. Em outra, havia somente sua silhueta emoldurada por uma janela, fitando a paisagem, as estrelas e a Lua. Sua expressão mostrava desejo, num nível quase desesperador.

Em que Tania estaria pensando?

Na página seguinte, Isabella obteve a resposta, porque Edward retratara a modelo fitando a marquise de um teatro com o mesmo semblante.

— Seu nome sob os holofotes... — Isabella murmurou.

Era aquilo que Tania almejava.

Havia várias fotos de Tania nua, algumas entre sombras. Em outras, ela surgia deitada sobre uma cama desarrumada. As expressões faciais modificavam-se a cada cenário, distante, sonhadora, ávida. A objetiva captara as emoções. Em certos momentos, Tania ria, seduzia e... sugeria certo erotismo.

Isabella pôde notar que nenhuma condizia com a atual Tania Denali, a estrela de cinema. Mas Edward encontrara o potencial da atriz no modo como interagia com o ambiente e a máquina fotográfica.

Aquele trabalho, no mínimo, fora realizado quando Edward e Tania estavam em início de carreira, Isabella deduziu. Era possível perceber o talento de ambos através das fotos.

Tania revelava aptidão natural quando apenas degustava uma maçã ou relaxava, imersa em numa banheira de espuma. O olhar que dirigia ao fotógrafo fez Isabella lembrar-se da tentação de Eva.

Haveria Tania tentado Edward?

Ele se mantinha sempre tão distante das profissionais com que trabalhava... Mostrava-se simpático, atencioso, mas nunca se envolvia com as artimanhas femininas. Retratava o potencial de cada uma, tal qual fizera com Tania. Contudo, jamais se deixava seduzir.

Parecia incrível como Edward conseguia manter a neutralidade e ainda captar a essência das pessoas. Isabella estava encantada. Gostaria de ter aquele talento. As fotografias que tirara da irmã Carmela, a abadessa contemplativa e vivida, chegavam perto. Porém, não possuíam o vigor das de Edward Cullen.

— Por isso ele é o maior fotógrafo de Nova York, Isabella, e você não — disse a si mesma.

Mas podia aprender com Edward. Aliás, era o que Isabella vinha fazendo todos os dias.

Fechou o livro, imaginando como produzir algo parecido. Edward, na certa, deveria ter acesso a particularidades da vida de Tania Denali. Ela lhe confiara uma liberdade que poucos conseguiam.

Isabella tentou visualizar-se elaborando a biografia de uma pessoa, captando humores, medos e desejos secretos. Como seria conhecer Edward na intimidade?

Imaginou-se fotografando-o. Claro, teriam de ser fotos no estúdio. No curto espaço em que estivera com ele, selecionara suas poses favoritas, nas quais revelaria a alma de Edward Cullen.

Tiraria retratos dele atrás da máquina, movendo-se. Isabella sempre permanecia na mesma posição quando fotografava. Edward jamais permanecia imóvel. Arriscava, procurava ângulos e inspirações.

Ao retratá-lo, Isabella faria o mesmo. Registraria momentos de concentração, as feições dele quando se zangava e, com certeza, o sorriso que esboçava ao encontrar uma imagem que o encantava.

Não podia deixar de assinalar o aborrecimento dele em determinadas situações, o modo como coçava a nuca quando ficava perplexo ou desafiava Isabella.

Do que Edward gostava? Que lugares eram seus favoritos?

Isabella nunca estivera na casa de Edward. Como seria? Luxuosa ou simples? Grande ou pequena? Que roupas ele usaria, além de jeans e camisetas? Calças de linho?

Como seria nu?

Isabella arregalou os olhos, assustada.

— Céus! São quase dez horas, e me esqueci de ligar para Jacob!

Aqueles livros velhos deveriam ter sido queimados, Edward concluiu, desapontado. Flagrar Isabella ajoelhada, com um exemplar nos braços, não o comoveu. Vê-la curiosa e determinada a folhear as fotos agravou seu mau humor.

O pior fora voltar à livraria, para comprar o livro e jogá-lo fora e descobrir que fora vendido.

Isabella o teria comprado?

Não, imagine... Ela não tinha dinheiro para desperdiçar em bobagens. Poucos fãs de Tania Denali poderiam ser tão devotados ou perversos, e Isabella Swan não se encontrava entre eles.

Entretanto, ela queria mesmo aprender a tirar boas fotos. Seguia à risca as instruções de Edward e o observava com extrema atenção.

— É para isso que estou aqui — respondera quando Edward fizera o comentário. — Também quero ajudar, sem dúvida. Mas me agrada aprender com você.

Edward tinha quase certeza de que, para Isabella, aprender significava comprar aquele livro estúpido.

No entanto, na manhã de segunda-feira, ela não mencionou o fato.

Aflito, Edward esperou que a qualquer momento Isabella o questionasse a respeito das fotos, sobre Tania ou como ele conseguira aproximar-se da estrela. Porém, ela sentou à mesa de Rosalie e iniciou seu trabalho.

Ótimo. Edward não precisava tê-la em seu encalço a manhã inteira, questionando-o sobre aquela publicação, falando dos museus que visitara ou comentando acerca do amado Jacob.

Evidente que ele não necessitava disso. Ficou aliviado ao vê-la na recepção.

Em menos de uma hora, queria tê-la a seu lado, pois Misty derrubava o material, esquecia-se das instruções e vacilava. Edward, então, pediu-lhe que atendesse aos telefonemas e mandasse Isabella, cujo desempenho era satisfatório. Misty encarou-o, ofendida.

Minutos depois, Isabella se aproximou.

— Você magoou Misty, Eddy.

Irritado, Edward blasfemou.

— Alice devia ter lavado sua boca com sabão! — ela o repreendeu, pegando o refletor que Misty derrubara.

— Ela não se atreveria.

— Pois eu, sim. — Os olhos azuis faiscaram.

— Gostaria de vê-la tentar.

O clima entre os dois tornou-se tenso. Entreolharam-se, ofegantes. Os seios de Isabella se moviam depressa. Edward sentiu a garganta secar.

— Estão prontos? — a modelo quis saber.

— Sim. — Edward segurou a câmera. — Não fique parada, Isabella. Ajuste os refletores. Rápido!

Ela piscou algumas vezes, como se tentasse neutralizar o choque. Logo apressou-se a seguir as ordens.

Mal trocaram duas palavras durante o resto da tarde.

Jamais deveria tê-lo imaginado nu. Desde então, Isabella não conseguia sequer falar com Edward. Tampouco fitá-lo nos olhos.

E pior, ainda ameaçara lavar-lhe a boca com sabão! Era ela quem tinha de limpar a mente impura.

O que havia de errado, afinal?

Jacob... Sim, sentia saudade dele. Esse era o problema. Acostumara-se a ter um homem como referência e, como Jacob não estava ali, Isabella, por instinto, apoiava-se no primeiro que aparecia.

Mas tratava-se de Edward Cullen!

Mais consciente, Isabella decidiu manter-se a distância. Neutra. Imparcial.

Meneou a cabeça e mergulhou o rosto nas mãos. Só morta conseguiria ignorar a presença marcante de Edward Cullen!

Sendo assim, o melhor seria permanecer atenta para não cometer desatinos. Estava noiva, santo Deus!

— Continue pensando em Jacob. — Isabella endireitou-se na cadeira e olhou a aliança. — Jacob. Só Jacob.

Retomar o trabalho de Rosalie fora um alívio, pois mantinha-se longe de Edward. Com exceção da véspera, quando Misty se atrapalhara, e ele tivera de solicitar sua presença.

Naquele dia, tudo seria diferente. Edward e Misty estavam no Central Park, tirando fotografias. Ficariam fora o período inteiro.

Assim, Isabella poderia respirar, tranqüila. Verificaria a correspondência, confirmaria as modelos da próxima sessão de fotos, negociaria com agentes, marcaria apontamentos. E atenderia aos telefonemas, como agora.

— Venha até aqui! — Edward exigiu, tão logo Isabella respondeu à chamada.

— O quê?

— Pegue um táxi. Agora! Preciso de você.

— Eu não...

— Não gagueje! Apenas faça o que mandei. Despedi Misty. Você é minha nova garota!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Sem a atrapalhada Misty e a constante intervenção de Rosalie, havia apenas Isabella e Edward para empreender o exaustivo trabalho de fotografar as mais belas modelos de Nova York.

Dedicada e competente, Isabella tentou se concentrar em suas funções. No entanto, para não cair em tentação, não perdia a oportunidade de falar sobre Jacob.

Durante aquela tarde, no Central Park, comentou quão Jacob ficaria impressionado com a beleza natural do parque e como gostaria de assistir ao filme que ela vira em um dos cinemas da metrópole.

— Jacob e eu não temos muitas oportunidades de ir ao cinema. Collierville não oferece variedades.

Edward não replicou. Apenas olhou-a, contrariado.

— Claro que você sabe disso — Isabella prosseguiu. — Mas adoramos esse tipo de atividade. Jacob prefere as fitas francesas. Ele aprendeu o idioma na escola. Sempre desejou conhecer a França, mas nunca teve a chance. O pai dele precisava de ajuda na fazenda.

No dia seguinte, Isabella contou como Jacob era amável com os três sobrinhos. Qualquer motivo era válido para trazer o nome do noivo à tona. Isso parecia ajudá-la a evitar sensações constrangedoras que a presença de Edward lhe causava.

Na verdade, esforçava-se para desviar os pensamentos. Mas, de repente, a imagem sedutora de Edward Cullen surgia, pegando-a desprevenida.

Isabella ligava para Jacob todos os dias. E, na quinta-feira à noite, passeou em South Street Seaport com Mike. Haviam combinado o encontro quando foram à ilha Ellis.

Ao descobrir, Edward não poupou zombarias:

— Seu noivo aprova o fato de sair com outro homem?

— Jacob? — ela indagou, sabendo que o irritaria. — Claro que sim!

Não sabia por que, mas a companhia de Mike era menos arriscada que o convívio com Edward Cullen.

Não ousou folhear o livro de Tania Denali de novo. Em vez disso, escondeu-o sob o colchão para não ter recordações desagradaveis.

Foi inútil, entretanto, pois sonhou que estava tirando fotos de Edward. Não devia ser desejo, mas sim o poder da sugestão.

Isabella contava as horas até o final de semana. Necessitava daqueles dois dias sem a presença de Edward.

Edward jamais devia ter despedido Misty.

Não seria tão desastroso suportar a falta de habilidade, a desorganização, o semblante inócuo e a incapacidade de colocar filmes em uma máquina fotográfica. Edward poderia até ignorar o fato de Misty ter derrubado aquela objetiva caríssima e, em seguida, limpá-la com a barra da blusa.

Se tivesse deixado de lado o desastre, teria apenas de comprar uma nova lente e conservaria o resto de sanidade que lhe sobrara.

Mas não o fizera. Despedira Misty, e acabou passando uma semana inteira com Isabella.

Sem descanso, fora obrigado a reparar no balanço sensual dos quadris toda vez que ela caminhava, sentir o roçar dos cabelos dourados quando passava por ele, inalar a suave fragrância que a pele macia exalava. Hora após hora, Edward presenciara a energia contagiante de Isabella Swan.

Aquele não era o comportamento usual de um bom fotógrafo. Não quando precisava fotografar outras pessoas. Aliás, dúzias delas.

Porém, em todas as sessões o que se destacava era a tentadora Isabella.

E ela só falava de Jacob. Sem parar!

Na sexta-feira, Edward resolveu dar um basta:

— Está praticando algum tipo de meditação transcendental?

— O quê?

— Refiro-me a esse mantra que você repete centenas de vezes. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob...

— Não pretendia aborrecê-lo. — Isabella corou.

— Pois aborreceu. Pare de falar nele! Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre Jacob. Se continuar com isso, terminarei as fotos sozinho. — Edward apontou a porta. — Vá fazer o serviço de Rosalie e deixe-me só!

— É o que tenho feito a semana inteira — Isabella lembrou-o. Os imensos olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Você não vai chorar, certo?", Edward ficou petrificado.

Já que magoava-se com facilidade, ela precisava aprender a suportar frustrações, pensou, a fim de atenuar a culpa. Afinal, fora Isabella quem insistira em ocupar o lugar de assistente. Edward não pedira nada.

Resoluto, ignorou-a e continuou a trabalhar.

Quando a última garota se retirou, considerou a possibilidade de se desculpar pela grosseria. Após um longo e exaustivo período de trabalho, os ânimos deviam estar mais calmos. Ele a convidaria para jantar e...

Isabella estava ao telefone.

Conversava com um homem. Edward tinha certeza disso, porque ela sorria.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça de lado e fechou os olhos, de leve.

Que ousadia da parte dela usar a linha do estúdio para namorar!

— Não a pago para flertar durante o expediente — Edward repreendeu-a, esquecendo-se do pedido de desculpas.

— Não estou...

— Estarei na sala de revelação. Ficarei até tarde. Pode ir embora quando terminar suas obrigações. Diga a Jacob para não incomodá-la mais aqui!

— Eu não...

— E deixe-me sozinho. Não quero ser perturbado!

Edward trancou-se na sala escura e começou a revelar os retratos.

Os minutos se tornaram horas. Uma vez absorvido no que fazia, ele perdia a noção do tempo.

Aquele lugar representava um de seus lugares prediletos. A maioria das fotos para agências de publicidade era colorida. Mas os últimos rolos de filmes foram feitos em preto-e-branco.

Edward adorava aquele momento. Havia tanta criatividade a ser descoberta conforme as imagens surgiam... Era um exercício relaxante. Sobretudo por não ter de focalizar uma certa mulher que o deixava maluco.

Enfim, terminou sua tarefa. Massageou os ombros para aliviar a dor muscular. Sentiu-se melhor. Na verdade, havia dias em que não se encontrava satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Tão logo guardou o material no estúdio, dirigiu-se à recepção.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Isabella permanecia sentada na mesma cadeira, diante do computador.

— Você mandou terminar o serviço. Há muito para fazer. O trabalho aumentou depois que despediu Misty e...

— Poderia ter acabado há séculos, se não tivesse passado a tarde conversando com seu noivo!

— Jacob.

— Eu sei o nome dele!

— Bem, não era Jacob.

— Como assim? Com quem mais está flertando?

— Não estava flertando! Conversava com Mike. Vamos jantar amanhã. Faremos um prato tailandês.

Irado, Edward resmungou. Devia ter se empenhado em descobrir mais a respeito do bombeiro, antes de deixar Isabella mudar-se para a casa de Mariah. E se o homem fosse algum tipo de maníaco?

— O que sabe sobre ele, Isabella?

— Mike é bombeiro, como disse Mariah. Não do tipo que dispara pelas ruas naqueles carros vermelhos. É um especialista. Viaja pelo mundo para salvar sobreviventes de catástrofes. Acaba de voltar da América do Sul.

Isabella prosseguiu, relatando as peripécias de Mike.

Por fim, Edward interveio:

— Mariah lhe forneceu o biografia dele?

— Não. Foi Mike quem me disse.

— Quando?

— Quando fomos à ilha Ellis, no último domingo. E ontem à noite, enquanto lavava minhas roupas.

Ilha Ellis já era um abuso. Mas lavar roupa juntos?! Que afronta!

— Foi à lavanderia com ele?!

Edward estava gritando com ela. Mas Isabella merecia. Como podia ser tão íntima de um perfeito estranho? O que sabia sobre o sujeito?

— Passei pelo apartamento de Mike a caminho da lavanderia, e ele, muito gentil, cedeu sua máquina de lavar para que eu pudesse usá-la, para não ter de transitar pelas ruas à noite.

Edward grunhiu.

— O que há, Eddy?

— Ele não a convidou para conhecer o quarto? — Não conseguiu evitar o sarcasmo.

— Mike jamais faria algo semelhante. — Isabella gargalhou. — Sabe que estou noiva.

— E vai se lembrar disso?

— Evidente. Em retribuição, cozinharei para ele no sábado.

Quão inocente ela poderia ser?

Bem, não era problema dele. Não havia razões para se envolver. Se algo acontecesse a Isabella Swan, a responsabilidade seria dela própria.

No entanto, Alice a mandara a Nova York. Sentir-se-ia responsável, caso algum mal ocorresse a sua protegida, como, por exemplo, um bombeiro experiente tirar vantagem da pureza de Isabella.

Para o bem de Alice, Edward iria averiguar.

— Qual é o sobrenome dele?

— Lobo. Mike Lobo.

Lobo... Edward suspirou. Só podia ser!

O telefone tocou, na noite de sexta-feira, surpreendendo Edward.

— É Palinkov — disse alguém com sotaque eslavo, assim que ele atendeu. — Dmitri Palinkov. Já ouviu falar?

"Imagine se não!" O mundo da moda conhecia muito bem o famoso estilista. As peças coloridas e as linhas precisas haviam encantado Paris e Milão na última temporada. Naquele ano, Palinkov pretendia lançar-se em Nova York.

— Estou procurando por um fotógrafo com visão.

— Visão?

— Sim, Eddy. Posso chamá-lo assim, não é? Conversei com Marie Kemmerer. Você a conhece?

Evidente que sim. Marie era sua agente, uma das melhores do ramo, e tinha muita influência. Podia fazer qualquer tipo de conexão.

— Marie mencionou você, Eddy. Gostaria de ver o que tem de melhor. É uma questão de visão, como eu falei, entende? Procuro um profissional que possa interpretar as sutilezas do meu estilo, para lançar minha nova coleção. Pensei em procurá-lo. — Fez uma pausa. — Há mais dois, admito. Ainda não os conheço. Primeiro, entretanto, quero avaliar seu desempenho. Uns trinta retratos, mais ou menos. Poderia selecioná-los para mim?

"Pode estar certo."

Em seguida, sem perda de tempo, Edward foi ao estúdio, para tentar reunir o material necessário.

Então, deduziu que Isabella deveria participar da pesquisa. Afinal, ela o impressionara com perguntas inteligentes. Tinha instinto profissional. A habilidade de antecipar as necessidades de Edward era fantástica. E entendia um pouco da visão de Edward Cullen. Isabella vinha estudando seu trabalho. Por isso, e por nenhum outro motivo, seria ótimo tê-la como colaboradora.

E, caso precisasse atrasar-se para o jantar com Mike, o Lobo, não haveria problema.

Isabella planejara passeios leves, no sábado. Pela manhã, iria ao Empire State Building. A tarde, tencionava caminhar por Greenwich Village. Prometera a Mike que estaria de volta às cinco para iniciar os preparativos do jantar.

Assim que terminou de lavar a louça do café, o telefone tocou.

— Alô?

— Isabella, estou selecionando algumas fotos para um cliente em potencial — Edward falou, sem preâmbulos.

— O quê?

— Você ouviu. Encontre-me no estúdio em uma hora. — Dito isso, desligou.

Isabella permaneceu estática, fitando o aparelho.

Não houve nenhum "por favor" ou "você poderia?". Nada. Apenas uma ordem direta.

— Eu deveria ignorar e fingir que ele discou o número errado.

Mas não o faria, claro. Era seu trabalho. Tinha de estar lá para auxiliá-lo. Além disso, queria aprender. Se passasse mais um dia com Edward, absorveria mais conhecimento que um passeio por Greenwich Village.

Contudo, não era esse o motivo que a deixava relutante.

A razão primordial era o próprio Edward Cullen.

Edward arrependeu-se de tê-la chamado no instante em que Isabella entrou.

— Ora! Não me diga que está zangada porque chamei-a para trabalhar em pleno sábado!

— Não. Mas você... podia ter pedido, em vez de ordenar.

Sim, poderia. Entretanto, Edward não costumava fazer pedidos a ninguém. Além do mais, se o tivesse feito, ela negaria.

— Interrompi algo importante? — ele a desafiou. — Um encontro clandestino com o lobo, talvez?

— Vou preparar o jantar de Mike. É tudo. Estou noiva de Jacob, lembra-se? — O nome foi pronunciado devagar.

Entreolharam-se por um longo tempo.

— Venha — Edward disse, por fim. — Temos um trabalho a fazer.

Antes de Isabella chegar, Edward havia separado algumas fotos antigas e ensaios. Agora tudo estava espalhado sobre a mesa. Ele contou-lhe acerca da ligação de Palinkov e o que o estilista desejava.

— Resumindo, devo apresentar algo que demonstre meu modo de ver e fotografar as modelos. Dmitri quer conhecer o que faço de melhor.

Isabella assentiu.

Para começar, Edward escolhera os retratos mais fortes, aqueles que chamaram a atenção do público, os que o tornaram famoso.

Em silêncio, Isabella examinava tudo e fazia a separação em pilhas diversas.

— Precisamos distinguir os sentimentos. — Ela se postou atrás de Edward.

Na hora, o aroma de flores o alcançou. Edward respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu se afastar.

— Veja. — Isabella pegou as fotografias que Edward segurava e começou a classificá-las.

Ofegante, ele só tinha olhos para Isabella. Por sua vez, ela nem sequer notou que estava sendo observada, tão concentrada se encontrava no que fazia.

— Olhe estas, Eddy,

Não eram as que Edward selecionara. Não traduziam sua visão.

— São muito sutis, Isabella. Não atraem. Palinkov quer um material que desperte o espectador.

— Mas ele quer conhecer _sua _visão.

— Aquelas a representam. — Edward indicou as mais recentes.

— Não sei...

— Veja. As que você escolheu não são tão boas quanto as outras.

— Tem razão, Eddy. No entanto, produziu algumas nesse período que são maravilhosas.

— Quais? O que quer dizer?

— O livro de Tania Denali.

— Não.

— São tão suaves, com fortes em sutilezas e significados!

— Não.

— São tão boas quanto estas que escolheu, Eddy.

— Droga, eu disse que não!

Assustada, Isabella encarou-o. Edward enfrentou-a com firmeza, e logo desviou-se.

— As fotos de Tania mostram um lado diferente. Algo mais íntimo. Outra forma de trabalho.

— Isso foi no passado, Isabella. Hoje é muito diferente.

— Por quê?

— Sem discussão. Assunto encerrado.

Isabella não se deu por vencida.

— Achei todas excelentes. Parecem refletir as emoções mais profundas.

— Largue isso! Dmitri quer avaliar esta aqui. São de moda. Estude-as e escolha algumas. Depois, compararemos todas.

Isabella apanhou-as e caminhou até o outro extremo do recinto.

— Vou vê-las aqui.

— Faça isso.

Era melhor assim. Se tentassem desempenhar uma tarefa juntos, acabariam brigando. Isabella não possuía a perspectiva que Edward imaginara. Não pôde avaliar quanto ele amadurecera depois do livro de Tania Denali.

Edward vasculhou os retratos, separando-os como Isabella havia sugerido. Em seguida, comparou-os separando os melhores. Trabalhou calado.

E ela também.

Durante a tarde inteira, Edward escolheu, observou e avaliou. A certo ponto, chegou àquelas que fizera no dia em que Isabella aparecera. Desde então, tinham ficado esquecidas no armário.

Absorvido pelas imagens, estudou a beleza das formas. Eram... diferentes.

_Ela _era diferente.

As outras garotas pareciam práticas, intocáveis. Isabella, entretanto, estava adorável. Viva.

Edward quase podia ver os movimentos. Engoliu em seco. Sentiu um forte tremor.

— Oh, não! Não vai colocar essas!

Sorrindo, ele se virou e viu o rubor nas faces de Isabella.

— Guarde-as! Ou melhor, queime-as! — Tentou pegá-las, mas Edward não deixou.

— Eddy! Eu quero...

— Não.

Desesperada, Isabella inclinou-se sobre a mesa, mas não obteve sucesso. Tentou de novo pelo outro lado, e Edward segurou-lhe a mão.

Os corpos colidiram. Os seios de Isabella roçaram o tórax de Edward.

O tempo parou.

Tudo estava estático, exceto as batidas dos corações. Edward sentiu-se mergulhar naqueles brilhantes olhos azuis. Os lábios rosados se entreabriram, e arriscou tocá-los com os dele.

Antes que conseguisse, porém, Isabella o empurrou.

— Não!

Segundos depois, o momento idílico havia passado. A tensão desaparecera.

— Preciso ir embora — Isabella balbuciou, sem ousar fitá-lo. — Prometi a Mike...

Contendo a raiva, Edward não retrucou. Aliás, não sabia o que dizer.

— Certo, Isabella. Pode ir. Termino sozinho.

Torcendo as mãos, Isabella assentiu. Então, virou-se em direção à escrivaninha onde esteve trabalhando.

— Selecionei as melhores na pilha da direita. Talvez você possa usá-las.

— Obrigado.

Ela caminhou até a saída, e se deteve.

— Não utilize aquelas, Eddy. Por favor.

— Estão excelentes.

A maioria das mulheres que Edward conhecia imploraria para que seus retratos fossem mostrados a Dmitri Palinkov.

Tania seria uma delas.

— Não... pelo amor de Deus. — Isabella fitou-o, desolada. Os olhos tornaram-se mais brilhantes, como se fosse chorar.

Edward não sabia lidar com garotas chorosas.

— Não se preocupe.

— Obrigada, Eddy. — Isabella sorriu, atravessou a sala e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Ambos recuaram, como se tivessem levado um choque de mil volts.

— Desculpe-me! — E Isabella saiu correndo.

Atônito, Edward permaneceu fitando o vazio.

Era uma completa idiota!

Uma tola de primeira classe!

Como pudera ser tão estúpida? Por que beijara Edward Cullen?

Devia estar louca!

No trajeto de volta ao apartamento, Isabella rememorava aquele beijo. O fato de Edward prendê-la entre os braços quando tentava agarrar as fotos já fora o suficiente.

A tensão entre eles fora palpável. Sexual. Com certeza, apavorante. O espaço parecia ter diminuído. Ela viu-se pronta para fugir.

No entanto, só uma tola voltaria para beijá-lo em agradecimento.

Sentada no vagão do metrô, esfregou as pálpebras, trêmula de emoção. Observou o próprio reflexo na janela de vidro.

Tentou ver uma explicação para seu comportamento absurdo, algum sinal indicando o porquê de tamanha inconseqüência. Mas só conseguia identificar confusão.

E desejo.

— Jacob... — murmurou. — Jacob!

Esqueceu-se de descer na estação correta e acabou saindo na seguinte. Caminhou vários quarteirões, rezando por um pouco de lucidez e compostura.

Mike abriu a porta do apartamento assim que ela entrou no edifício.

— Pensei que houvesse esquecido.

— Desculpe-me pelo atraso. Tive de trabalhar.

— Em pleno sábado? Que tipo de explorador é ele?

— Não é.

— Oh, sim! — Mike achou graça. — Cullen fotografa lindas mulheres, certo? Também explora suas almas assim como seus corpos?

Isabella sentiu-se ruborizar, outra vez.

Mike segurou-lhe as mãos e sorriu.

— Você se deixou envolver?

— Não!

Mas era óbvio que Edward fizera algo com Isabella. Ela devia estar em Nova York para abrir seus horizontes, e não para beijá-lo!

Muito menos para perder a cabeça e o bom senso.

Fazia tempo que não namorava ninguém. Era isso: hormônios em ebulição.

O serviço o absorvera demais. Confundiu-lhe o julgamento, tornara-o suscetível.

Precisava de uma garota.

Não seria difícil arranjar uma. Encontravam-se em todas as partes, sorrindo para ele, flertando e... desejando-o.

Edward não se importava. Deixava que o usassem, e as usava. Tratava-se de um acordo tácito.

Talvez assim conseguisse esquecer Isabella Swan.

Ela o enlouquecia.

Por que o beijara, afinal?

Não notara a tensão entre ambos quando se encostaram? Não vira o fogo nos olhos de Eddy, a volúpia queimando-lhe a pele?

Isabella não reconhecia nem sentia os sinais da paixão?

Qual era o problema dela, afinal?

Edward sabia qual era. Ela sentia falta de Jacob.

Não podia suportar o desconforto que o afligia pelo simples fato de pensar naquele nome idiota. Que homem insensato! Por que a deixara solta em Nova York? Isabella era letal! Podia transformar um santo num pecador num estalar de dedos.

E Deus sabia que Edward não era santo...

Precisava livrar-se dela e recuperar o autocontrole.

Mas, até lá, necessitava de uma mulher.

Correu à recepção e pegou o caderno de telefones de Rosalie. Para quem iria ligar?

Victoria? Não.

Vanessa? Não.

Shellie? Não.

Vasculhou todas as letras do alfabeto. Imagens de belas jovens fluíam diante dele.

Tina? Não.

Jéssica? Não.

Alana?

Alana! Alta, morena, de lábios carnudos, Alana era a antítese de Isabella. Esbelta, fugaz, maravilhosa. E absolutamente determinada a satisfazer as necessidades de um homem.

Perfeita.

Edward tirou o fone do gancho.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO V**

Mike Lobo era um ser humano extremamente agradável, engraçado, inteligente, charmoso e não ameaçava o noivado de Isabella com Jacob.

Embora se sentisse atraído por mulheres, Mike não parecia adepto a compromissos, tal qual Edward. E fez questão de deixar o fato bem claro enquanto lavavam a louça.

Isabella comentou a raridade de encontrar um rapaz disposto a executar afazeres domésticos, e perguntou-lhe por que nenhuma moça o havia conquistado ainda.

— Porque não estou disponível para ser isso, meu bem — respondeu, convicto. — Não sou fã de casamentos.

Naquele instante, Isabella pressentiu que uma barreira se formara. Apesar de curiosa, não ousaria pedir maiores detalhes acerca daquela resistência. O mesmo ocorria em relação a Edward Cullen.

Contudo, Mike não afetava seu sono.

Edward, sim. Imaginá-lo ao lado de outra a irritava, perturbava e confundia. Estaria ele se encontrando com Tania Denali?

Tentou se lembrar do que lera a respeito da atriz. Era casada com um produtor. Antes, unira-se a um diretor. Mas Edward a conhecera muitos anos antes. Tania devia ser solteira na ocasião.

Não importava. Tania Denali ficara no passado, como Edward insinuara.

Era evidente que ele desejava terminar logo o trabalho naquela noite.

— Tenho um encontro hoje — Edward disse, ansioso.

— Com uma linda mulher, suponho? — Jessica provocou-o.

— Pode apostar. — Edward olhou para Isabella, como se esperasse ver sua reação.

No entanto, ela não reagiu. Fingiu ignorar. Na verdade, tentou não notar Edward o dia inteiro.

Não queria pensar nele, tampouco lembrar-se de sábado. Recusava-se a recordar a sensação de beijar-lhe os lábios.

— É alguém que conhecemos? — Jessica quis saber, a caminho do elevador.

— Alana. — Edward sorriu.

— Alana?! Ela vai comê-lo vivo!

— E vou aproveitar cada minuto.

Tão logo chegaram ao térreo, Edward despediu-se e correu para pegar um táxi.

— Quem é Alana? — Isabella perguntou, após vê-lo se afastar.

Jessica apontou um painel imenso do outro lado da rua. Era o retrato de uma estonteante morena anunciando um perfume chamado _Ela. _

— Oh, claro...

— Não vai durar, Isabella.

Evidente. Afinal, Edward lhe dissera uma vez que jamais tornava a sair com a mesma mulher.

Mas com Alana durou. Mais de um dia, mais de uma semana. Edward aparecia todas as manhãs bocejando, e perguntava a Isabella se a conversa com Jacob tinha sido interessante. Então, espreguiçava-se, demonstrava cansaço e lançava algum comentário sobre os momentos na companhia de Alana.

Era óbvio que os rompantes de paixão estendiam-se pela madrugada. Mas Isabella não se atreveria a questionar.

— Eu e Jacob tivemos uma ótima conversa — ela dizia, sempre tentando manter a indiferença.

Edward jamais escutava. Dava-lhe as costas e iniciava a sessão de fotos, gritando ordens e atormentando Isabella.

Naquela semana, trabalharam no Central Park duas vezes. Havia três câmeras, refletores e cinco modelos descabeladas.

— Um desafio — concluiu Jessica.

Isabella tinha a mesma opinião. Não só porque Edward usava sua autoridade para fazê-la trabalhar como uma escrava. Ao contrário, a maior provocação era vê-lo sem camisa, já que o calor intenso do verão o obrigara a despir-se da cintura para cima.

O tórax era tão musculoso quanto ela imaginara. E o esforço para não admirar aquela beleza masculina tornou-se sobre-humano.

Para não sucumbir, Isabella disparou a falar de Jacob.

— Quando Jacob e eu...

— Traga-me aquela lente! — Edward berrou. — Não fique parada!

Assustada, Isabella fitou-o e, em seguida, encarou o peito avantajado. Então, correu para atendê-lo e quase tropeçou, derrubando o objeto caríssimo.

Não tinha nada a ver com Alana. Edward era um homem normal, saudável e bem-apessoado. Portanto, _tinha _de sair com mulheres. Isabella só não queria que ele falasse de Alana o tempo todo.

E ele o fazia a cada segundo. Alana era ótima dançarina, tão esperta, sabia como deixar um homem feliz...

Enervada, Isabella desejava tapar os ouvidos para não escutar as qualidades da linda morena. Se Edward tivesse tatuado o nome da modelo no braço, não seria surpresa.

Contudo, sem dúvida, Alana era lembrada em quase todas as superfícies de Nova York. Revistas, painéis, pôsteres... Em cada canto da cidade, a modelo surgia, exibindo as formas exuberantes.

Certo dia, a extravagante Alana apareceu no estúdio.

— O que _ela _está fazendo aqui, Jessica? — Isabella perguntou, antes de conter a indignação.

— Veio fazer umas fotos. Você a agendou duas semanas atrás.

— Tudo bem. — Sentiu o rosto corar.

Quando Isabella marcara a sessão de Alana, nem sequer sabia de quem se tratava. A situação mudara, porém. E muito.

Alana já era lindíssima nos retratos, apesar da postura arrogante. Em pessoa, era ainda mais fantástica.

Estava rindo com as outras modelos quando entrou na recepção. Acenaram para Edward, que se encontrava ao telefone. Alana, por sua vez, queria mais. Agarrou-se a ele beijando-lhe os lábios.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta. Já tinha presenciado centenas de beijos nas ruas de Nova York. No entanto, jamais testemunhara um beijo tão real.

Estupefata, notou que Edward retribuiu o agrado com a mesma intensidade. Uma atitude nada profissional!

Indignada, repreendeu-o com o olhar.

Percebendo a expressão de desagrado de Isabella, Edward sorriu e beijou, de leve, os lábios de Alana.

— Olá, querida. Como está minha garota?

— Feliz em revê-lo — Alana sussurrou. — Mas um pouco apressada. Tenho um encontro com Walter em uma hora.

Ansiosa, Isabella esperou Edward exigir a presença de Alana o tempo que fosse necessário para tirar as fotos. Afinal, ele dissera várias vezes que jamais acelerava o serviço por causa de compromissos alheios.

— Vamos começar, então, meu bem. Isabella! Mexa-se.

— Eu?!

"Que ousadia!", pensou, irada. Nos últimos dias, Edward a fizera trabalhar sem lhe permitir sequer dois minutos para tomar um copo de água. Furiosa, forçou um sorriso e levantou-se.

— Sim, chefe. Claro, chefe. Os três refletores estão posicionados, chefe.

— O quê? — Edward franziu a testa.

Isabella não se incomodou em responder. Entrou no estúdio a fim de cumprir sua obrigação.

Abraçando Alana pela cintura, Edward dizia algo ao ouvido da modelo. Isabella sentiu a raiva crescer. Primeiro, os beijos, agora os corpos de ambos parecendo colados.

Não que se importasse, imagine! Achava aquela atitude tão... imatura!

Como seria abraçar Jacob e beijá-lo no meio do escritório da _Gazeta de Collierville? _

Nem precisava pensar nisso. O que Edward Cullen fazia não lhe dizia respeito, exceto em se tratando de fotografias. Mesmo assim, parecia difícil não notar as carícias que ele e Alana trocavam.

— Não significa nada, Isabella.

— Para mim, não mesmo, Jessica.

Contudo, Edward fechou as portas mais cedo, alegando ter "um encontro" com Alana, e Isabella ficou aborrecida.

— Você terá mais tempo de conhecer a cidade — sugeriu ele, ao notar o descontentamento de Isabella. — Ou então... ligue para Jacob.

— Que boa idéia! Irei para casa fazer exatamente isso.

Jacob não estava. Isabella se esquecera da diferença de horário. Ele devia estar no pasto, com o gado. E depois, teria de ordenhar.

— Ótimo...

Poderia ligar mais tarde. Porém, naquele instante tinha de fazer algo para dispersar as imagens inconvenientes. O apartamento de Mariah era pequeno demais para suportar o vazio. Resolveu caminhar pela vizinhança.

A porta de Mike estava aberta quando passou pelo andar inferior.

— Ei, o que há de novo, Isabella?

— Nada. Saí do estúdio mais cedo e decidi passear.

— Quer companhia?

— Claro! Por que não?

Por sorte, Mike não a perturbava como Edward. Mike era leve, divertido e tinha boa conversa. Isabella ria com ele, brincava e se divertia.

Mike era relaxante e tranqüilo, o oposto de Edward.

Pena ele possuir um trabalho tão arriscado, Isabella concluiu, quando retornavam do passeio.

Relacionar-se com um jovem que arriscava a própria vida, se atirando em incêndios e catástrofes para salvar as pessoas, seria quase impossível para ela.

Tal qual um fotógrafo rodeado de mulheres salientes.

De repente, no meio da avenida Amsterdam, Isabella parou.

— O que foi?

— Nada, Mike. — Isabella respirou fundo e tentou sorrir. — Só... tive um pensamento estranho.

Aliás, terrível. Passara os últimos minutos comparando Mike e Edward. Nem sequer se lembrara de Jacob.

Edward suspirou a manhã toda.

Quando não suspirava, gemia. Quando não suspirava ou gemia, cantarolava uma melodia romântica.

Isabella queria estrangulá-lo. Por que não se concentrava apenas em seus deveres? Por que tinha de mostrar tamanha felicidade?

O motivo devia ser Alana. Isabella não pretendia perguntar, porém.

Não dava a mínima para tudo aquilo.

— Há um lugar a que você deveria ir — Edward sugeriu, de repente. — Ao Ricardo's. A comida é fabulosa, a atmosfera, fantástica. Muito italiano, muito... intimista.

— Não creio que goste de um ambiente desses. A menos que eu esteja em companhia de Jacob.

— O restaurante possui aquelas pequenas cabines privativas, Isabella. O lugar perfeito para um casal apaixonado.

Jessica, que penteava os cabelos de uma adolescente para a campanha de um creme hidratante, sorriu para Isabella.

— Achei que talvez você pudesse usufruir do ambiente um dia desses — Edward comentou, casual. — Quando seu namorado resolver visitar a cidade grande.

— Pensarei a respeito.

— Deve ser mais divertido visitar museus e assistir às peças da Broadway sozinha. Certo?

Por que Edward a provocava daquela maneira?

Isabella fitou Jessica, que também parecia intrigada. Ter a estilista como testemunha, e mais uma dupla de adolescentes, causou-lhe certo constrangimento.

Determinada, Isabella empinou os ombros e enfrentou a questão.

— Tem razão, Eddy. Acho que Mike vai adorar conhecer o Ricardo's.

— Mike! — Edward arregalou os olhos. — Por que quer ir ao Ricardo's com o lobo?

— Por que não? Mike está sempre disposto a viver novas aventuras. — Isabella enfatizou as últimas palavra de propósito.

— Pobre Jacob... Que bobo que ele é!

— O que quer dizer?

— Enquanto Jacob permanece em casa cuidando da fazenda, sua outra propriedade está se divertindo em Nova York.

Perplexa com o comentário inadequado, Isabella continuou calada, sem saber o que dizer.

Jessica e as adolescentes pareciam atônitas também. As três se voltavam de Edward para Isabella, como se assistissem a uma partida de tênis.

— Propriedade? Acha que Jacob é um tolo? — A voz de Isabella aumentou de volume.

— Ora, ele não me parece nada inteligente. Caso contrário, não a deixaria solta por aí.

— Não estou "solta". Tenho um trabalho, e Jacob confia em mim.

— É ainda mais idiota do que pensei.

— Um simples jantar não implica um encontro amoroso pela madrugada afora!

— Não?

— Não me julgue de acordo com seu comportamento. Só porque você considera sexo como sobremesa não significa que todos raciocinem assim!

— Meu romance com Alana a incomoda, não?

— Tanto quanto você se importa com o fato de eu jantar na companhia de Mike.

Ambos se encararam, furiosos.

Jessica soltou uma gargalhada.

— O que é? — Isabella indagou.

— Achou engraçado, Jessica? — Edward repreendeu-a.

— Eu?! Imagine! — Na tentativa de controlar o riso, Jessica levou as mãos aos lábios.

Isabella fez uma careta. Edward bufou.

Ambos voltaram ao trabalho.

Jessica continuava sorrindo, ajeitando o penteado.

Edward não conseguiu o serviço de Palinkov.

Não podia acreditar. Era impossível. A visão de Edward era idêntica à de Palinkov. As mulheres que apresentavam a coleção do estilista eram as mesmas que Edward fotografava.

As palavras de Palinkov ainda ecoavam na memória dele.

— Sinto muito, Eddy. Quando Marie conversou comigo... Bem, você sabe. Achei que faltava um detalhe importante nos retratos. Suavidade, creio.

— Suavidade, Dmitri?! Como assim?

— Faz parte da mulher. O carinho natural, a devoção. Marie tem uma ou duas fotos mais antigas, segundo ela. Entretanto, não vi tais características na seleção que você me enviou.

— Eu...

— Não se orgulha dessa fase?

— Não sei. Imaginei...

— Eddy, você tem medo da delicadeza feminina?

— Evidente que não!

— Talvez não conheça...

— Conheço bem as mulheres.

— Sim, sim. Mas não a si mesmo.

— O quê?

— É casado?

— Não.

— Ah... O casamento nos ensina muito.

— Acredita que um fotógrafo tem de se casar para tirar boas fotos, Dmitri?

— Para retratar minha coleção, sim.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com a profissão. Você utiliza cores ousadas, fortes. Os desenhos são simples, mostram o que há para ver. É isso o que faço.

— É o que eu _fazia. _Um estilista não pode permanecer constante. Precisa crescer, aprender. Eu aprendi. Sou casado. Sinto-me mais aberto. Minha esposa me ensinou tudo isso. A vida é complexa. As fotografias que Marie me mostrou continham tais sutilezas.

Edward cerrou os dentes.

— O fotógrafo de minha coleção deve conhecer a profundidade de sexo frágil, Eddy.

Por que Palinkov não contrata uma fotógrafa, então? Edward quase perguntou-lhe, mas conteve-se a tempo.

— Tem de apreciá-las, confiar nelas, amá-las. Sinto muito, Edward Cullen. Lamento não trabalharmos juntos. Acredito que Finn MacCauley...

— MacCauley?!

Palinkov iria trabalhar com Finn MacCauley? "Aquele miserável venceu a concorrência?!"

Sim, fora o que o estilista dissera. O maior rival de Edward o vencera.

Após desligar o aparelho, Edward esmurrou a mesa.

— Droga! — Jogou-se no sofá, desolado. — Foi culpa dela.

Quem mais senão Isabella Swan? Se não permanecesse tão atento aos movimentos dela, se não tivesse ficado tão zangado ao notar a forte atração entre eles, Edward teria escolhido outros trabalhos.

Talvez selecionasse os retratos de Tania. Aqueles que, como Isabella afirmara, captavam a essência feminina. Falavam de amor, carinho, devoção e gentileza.

O fato de representarem a traição de Tania não significava que eram ruins.

Na verdade, a recusa de incluí-los tinha mais a ver com Isabella.

Ela evocava sensações incompreensíveis. Destruía as defesas que Edward construíra com tanto cuidado. O esforço hercúleo de manter Isabella a distância ocultara parte de seu talento e arruinara a chance de estar ao lado de Dmitri Palinkov.

Passear com Alana diante de Isabella não foi suficiente. Ela estava destruindo sua vida, tanto profissional quanto pessoal. Precisava mandá-la de volta a Iowa.

Pena Isabella não ter visto todos os museus e experimentado cada um dos restaurantes étnicos de Manhattan. Lamentável ter de retornar ao lar e agir como uma respeitável noiva, em vez de circular pelo estúdio com aqueles cabelos dourados, as curvas sinuosas, os lábios pecaminosos, enlouquecendo-o a todo instante.

Iria se livrar dela.

Prometera a Alice que não a expulsaria. Por mais que desejasse, não podia despedi-la.

Precisava obrigá-la a pedir demissão. Tinha de assustá-la.

Como?

Provocando-a. Tentando-a.

Afinal, Isabella estava brincando com fogo ao passar tanto tempo com Mike. Se por acaso se achava inconquistável, ela aprenderia com o mestre.

O que Alice diria, se soubesse? Que não era um comportamento apropriado? Sujo e talvez até cruel?

Edward Cullen não era santo, mas sim um homem desesperado.

— Jacob confia em você, querida? Vamos ver...

— Ir aonde? — Isabella perguntou, incrédula.

Passara o final de semana conversando com o noivo. Falaram do casamento, fizeram planos, e Isabella conseguiu fixar a mente apenas no noivo.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, retornou ao estúdio, certa de que tudo estava sob controle. De súbito, foi surpreendida pelo convite de Edward para ir com ele a uma festa.

— Por quê?

— Porque acho que vai gostar, Isabella. Ver um mundo ao qual não está acostumada pode ser divertido. Não é o objetivo de sua estada aqui? Abrir novos horizontes para que possa retornar satisfeita com sua escolha?

Intrigada, Isabella observou-o em silêncio. Tentou divisar uma ponta de zombaria, mas a expressão de Edward permanecia inalterada. Calmo e estável, parecia oferecer-lhe um simples cafezinho.

— À festa de Marie Kemmerer? — Jessica arregalou os olhos. — Eddy a convidou para este evento?

Edward assentiu.

— Você tem de ir, Isabella. Não é uma reunião comum. Trata-se de um acontecimento.

— É mesmo? — Isabella não gostou do tom de Jessica. — De que tipo?

— Marie Kemmerer é agente de Eddy. É famosa pelas festas que organiza. Conhece todo o mundo. E sabe como causar o maior furor.

— Como assim?

— Marie gosta de encontros explosivos. Adora o burburinho das pessoas, e sabe como fazer acontecer. Será o máximo!

— Já esteve em alguma dessas, Jessica?

— Oh, bem que eu gostaria!

Isabella fitou Eddy.

— Leve Jessica.

— Estou convidando você, Isabella.

— Por quê? Alana não pode ir? — Ignorava o motivo que a levara a dizer isso. Não queria parecer enciumada.

— Infelizmente, não. Alana está no Texas.

Então ele a levaria, caso Alana estivesse em Nova York. Isabella se ofendeu, embora não se importasse com as escolhas de Edward Cullen.

— Vá — Jessica aconselhou-a. — Depois você me conta os detalhes.

— Não tenho roupas adequadas para a ocasião, Eddy.

— Pode usar jeans, se quiser. Marie não se incomoda.

— Não posso ir de jeans!

— Não se preocupe. Jessica a ajudará a escolher o traje.

— Com certeza! Vamos, Isabella. Será divertido.

Aquele não era o modo apropriado de descrever a situação. Isabella gostava de Nova York, e até então agira sob os próprios termos. Não tencionava participar de eventos sociais.

— Conte a Jacob — Jessica sugeriu. — Ele vai gostar.

No mínimo, Jacob acharia que era tolice. Seu noivo preferia ambientes familiares. Nova York era pura balbúrdia, segundo suas palavras. Ao contrário do que achava Isabella, que saíra em busca de novas experiências.

Lembrou-se da irmã Carmela dizendo que se lançara ao mundo à procura de desafios.

— Isso me tornou mais firme e certa de minha vocação — ela afirmara. — Fiz a escolha correta porque conheci o outro lado.

Irmã Carmela aceitaria ir à comemoração de Marie Kemmerer.

— Está bem, Eddy. Eu vou. — Isabella suspirou.

Convidá-la para ir ao evento de Marie foi uma atitude gentil, amigável.

Alice ficou muito contente ao saber da atitude do irmão.

— Que gesto generoso! — Alice entusiasmou-se na quarta-feira, quando ligou para saber como estava Isabella. — Como você é amável, Eddy! É um homem fantástico.

Contudo, Edward sentiu-se incomodado diante da confiança de Alice. Ora, tratava-se apenas de um convite, e nada mais.

Não havia razão para culpa. Edward não pretendia jogá-la no covil dos lobos. Isabella queria uma "experiência". Portanto, a festa seria a oportunidade perfeita.

Para ambos.

Em questão de dias, ela estaria longe de Nova York, e Edward, livre do tormento.

— Marie é sua agente, Eddy? Aquela que conhece todos? Isabella terá muitas coisas para contar quando retornar a Collierville.

— Oh, sim...

Entretanto, Edward duvidava que Isabella fosse falar a respeito. Na certa, nem iria querer lembrar o fato. Ir à recepção de Marie Kemmerer era o mesmo que chegar bem próximo do sol. Qualquer um se queimaria ao tentar.

Edward não a deixaria se chamuscar muito. Só tencionava assustá-la.

E estava certo de que seria um prazer vê-la assim.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VI**

— É um erro.

Pela centésima vez Isabella proferia aquela frase desde que Edward a convidara para ir à festa de Marie Kemmerer, no sábado à noite.

— Eu não devia ir, Jessica.

— Tolice! Você está apenas nervosa. Quando chegar lá, vai se divertir. Aliás, será um estouro, e, com esse vestido, todos irão notá-la.

Sim, o traje era lindo. Isabella jamais usara algo tão refinado. O desenho era original. Foi presente de um estilista francês a uma modelo, Délia, amiga de Jessica.

— Veio direto de Paris, Isabella. Délia o ganhou no último outono.

Contudo, por estar grávida de seis meses, Délia ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de usufruir o presente. Mas não se importava se Isabella o usasse, uma vez que, após o parto, seria difícil voltar à silhueta antiga.

— Não tenho formas de modelo.

— Experimente. Podemos adaptá-lo, se for preciso.

— Délia...

— Délia não vai se importar. Ela nem sequer fica bem de vermelho.

O tecido era de um tom púrpura e aderia ao corpo como se fosse uma segunda pele.

— Ficou maravilhoso! — exclamou Jessica, assim que Isabella o colocou.

— Não posso usar isto! É obsceno! Realça cada reentrância!

— É verdade.

— Não posso, Jessica. É muito... revelador.

— Creio que Edward já conhece tudo o que você tem a revelar, lembra-se?

— Mais uma razão para eu...

— Talvez eu consiga afrouxá-lo um pouco. Veja. — Jessica posicionou-a diante do espelho. — Não está apertado. A roupa a envolve. Na realidade, é estupenda. Juro.

— Eu não...

— Você é linda, Isabella. Não recuse o vestido só porque está acostumada a usar os trajes convencionais. Seja ousada. Viva um pouco.

— Não sei...

— Alana o usaria...

Isabella não queria associar o comentário de Jessica ao fato de ter aceitado a sugestão. A peça, embora de corte simples, salientava os quadris e realçava os seios. E depois que Jessica prometera afrouxá-la não havia motivo para recusar.

Mesmo assim, ficou preocupada. Vendo seu reflexo, sentia-se dominada por uma espécie de pânico. Jessica não só se oferecera para alterar a costura como também iria pentear Isabella.

— À tarde, irei pentear Izzy.

— Izzy?

— Izzy é a mulher de Finn MacCauley.

Como Isabella não o conhecesse, Jessica explicou:

— É um fotógrafo. Eddy e Finn estão sempre disputando os melhores trabalhos em Nova York. Ambos são profissionais fantásticos. Izzy é policial. Ela veio à cidade dois anos atrás, para trazer as sobrinhas de Finn. Ele dissuadiu-a a ficar e formarem uma família. Agora são casados e, além das meninas, possuem um filho. Mas Izzy está grávida de novo. Aliás, está imensa. É difícil imaginar Finn como pai e marido, mas parece estar gostando. Você vai conhecê-los na recepção de Marie.

— Tomara.

— Vai, sim. Estarei aqui às seis para arrumar seus cabelos.

Durante a tarde, Isabella refletira acerca do evento. Estava tentada e desistir quando Jessica voltou ao entardecer.

— Não sei se eu deveria ir, Jessica.

— O quê? Claro que vai! Sente-se à penteadeira.

— Mas...

— Sente-se. Não quero ouvir mais nada. Conseguimos o vestido, farei o penteado mais elegante que já viu, e você irá. Quando voltar para casa, poderá contar tudo para Jacob.

— Ele não dá a mínima.

— Mas vai questionar o fato de ter perdido uma oportunidade como essa. Afinal de contas, por que veio a Nova York?

Jessica tinha razão.

Isabella respirou fundo e soltou o ar bem devagar. Tão logo ajeitou-a na cadeira, a estilista começou a arrumá-la.

Em sua vida, Isabella nunca perdera muito tempo com os cabelos. Sempre os deixara soltos, ao natural. No entanto, Jessica estava absolvida pela tarefa.

Ela os lavou, secou, escovou. Por fim, tirou da bolsa uma tiara cravejada de pequenas pedras, imitando diamantes, e ajeitou-a entre as mechas douradas.

— Oh, Deus... — Jessica ficou boquiaberta. — Está muito sexy, Isabella! Vamos ver a expressão de Eddy!

— Ele nem vai notar.

— Quer apostar?

Meia hora depois, Edward se encontrava à soleira do apartamento, embasbacado.

— Você está bem, Eddy?

Ele pigarreou e voltou a fitá-la da cabeça aos pés.

— Estou ótimo. — Umedeceu os lábios com a língua. — Melhor, impossível.

— Verdade? — Isabella indagou, ainda preocupada.

Edward lhe dissera que a festa seria havaiana. Em Collierville um evento como esse implicaria palmeiras e roupas floridas.

— Você está surpreendente, Isabella.

— O vestido não é apertado demais?

— Não! — Tornou a pigarrear. — Quero dizer, a roupa está espetacular. Vou precisar bater em todos aqueles que se aproximarem de você.

— Não seja tolo! — Isabella riu. — Não estou acostumada a nada tão extravagante.

— Imagino.

— Posso trocar.

— Não pode, não — Jessica interveio. — Está perfeita, não Eddy?

— Sem dúvida. Onde o conseguiu, Jessica?

— Com Délia. Humberto lhe deu em Paris. Achou que era adequado para ela. Mas é óbvio que jamais o viu em Isabella.

— Não mesmo.

O tom parecia de desaprovação, embora Edward mantivesse o sorriso nos lábios.

Ele também, Isabella notou, estava muito elegante. Em vez do jeans costumeiro e da camiseta branca, Edward se vestira todo de preto.

O traje vermelho de Isabella formava um contraste interessante com o dele. Achou graça.

— O que foi, Isabella?

— Nada, Eddy. Só estava pensando.

— Podemos ir?

Isabella virou-se para Jessica.

— Estou pronta?

— Está, sim!

— Então, vamos. Pegaremos um táxi.

Depois de apanhar a minúscula bolsa que Jessica lhe emprestara, Isabella acompanhou Edward pelas escadas.

A porta do apartamento de Mike estava aberta.

— Ei, Isabella! — Mike fitou-a, tão deslumbrado quanto Eddy. — Nossa! É dinamite pura.

Edward agarrou o braço de Isabella e puxou-a.

— Com licença. Estamos atrasados — disse, impedindo-a de parar para conversar com o amigo.

— Pensei que começasse após as nove horas — Isabella lembrou-o, quando chegaram à calçada.

Irritado, Edward não respondeu. Aliás, não conversaram durante o trajeto.

Isabella não sabia o que dizer para que ele não se arrependesse de tê-la convidado. Ensimesmado, Edward fixara a atenção no caminho.

Apesar de não saber o que a esperava, Isabella jamais imaginou parar diante de um prédio antigo que mais parecia um depósito. Edward pagou o táxi e conduziu-a ao interior do edifício.

O hall estava às escuras, mas Isabella pôde sentir sob os pés alguns pedregulhos que indicavam a falta de limpeza do local. Esperava um apartamento, e não um depósito velho. Quando Edward empurrou a pesada porta de metal do elevador, ficou mais nervosa ainda.

— Tem certeza, Eddy?

— Primeiro, às damas — Edward a encorajou.

— Mas...

O sorriso divertido nos lábios de Edward a fez imaginar que ele a estivesse testando, como se pretendesse pregar-lhe uma peça.

Estava prestes a recusar aquela aventura quando uma meia dúzia de pessoas, muito bem vestidas, apareceu.

— Esperem por nós! — um homem gritou.

Acuada, Isabella colocou-se nos fundos do elevador, a fim de dar espaço para os outros convidados. Edward fechou a porta, e um rapaz apertou o botão do último andar.

O ascensor rangeu e sacudiu enquanto subia. Isabella já podia ouvir o som de gente conversando misturado ao volume elevado da música.

Chegaram ao último andar.

De repente, Isabella se viu em pleno Havaí. A melodia dos tambores e violões lembrou-a dos filmes havaianos a que assistira pela televisão. Até o piso estava forrado de areia para dar maior veracidade ao tema.

— Vamos. — Edward sorriu.

Respirando fundo, Isabella o acompanhou. Um garçom, usando apenas um pareô florido e carregando uma bandeja de bebidas coloridas, ofereceu-lhe um drinque.

— O que é? — Isabella apontou o copo coberto por um pequeno guarda-sol.

— Uma bela bebida para uma linda mulher — respondeu o jovem.

Preocupada, Isabella olhou Edward. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se a desafiasse.

Por que esperar pela aprovação dele?, Isabella indagou-se. Afinal, Edward não era seu noivo!

Contudo, ele a trouxera àquela festa, e Isabella não queria constrangê-lo. Na verdade, esperava que Edward a impedisse de cometer gafes.

Observou ao redor. Todos pareciam ingerir aqueles drinques. Apesar de seu receio, Isabella decidiu provar também.

— Obrigada. — Provou o conteúdo.

Além de deliciosa, a bebida era gelada e tinha sabor de frutas. Isabella se virou para Edward, alegre. Ele parecia preocupado.

— É maravilhoso, Eddy! Nunca provei nada igual.

— Vá devagar.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Isso tudo é incrível. — Isabella indicou a festa e, ao erguer o braço, colidiu com uma mulher. — Oh, desculpe-me!

— Vou buscar algo para comermos, Isabella. Não exagere com o estômago vazio.

— Não o farei.

— Fique aqui. Volto logo.

Edward parecia apreensivo, como se imaginasse perdê-la entre a multidão.

— Estou ótima, Eddy. Pode ir.

Ainda preocupado, Edward caminhou em direção ao bufê.

Isabella voltou a atenção àquele estranho evento. As paredes, cobertas por grandes painéis com motivos de montanhas e ondas imensas pareciam reproduzir o Havaí. A banda ocupava um tablado, tocava canções típicas, e as pessoas dançavam, felizes.

Um homem musculoso aproximou-se dela. Quando Isabella o encarou ele piscou e sorriu.

— Quer pegar uma onda, querida?

— Obrigada, estou esperando alguém.

Aceitando a recusa, o estranho aproximou-se de outra moça, que pareceu aceitar o convite.

Isabella interessou-se pela tela gigante, onde surfistas corajosos deslizavam sobre as ondas em suas pranchas.

Em silêncio, assistiu à bela filmagem, escutando as risadas e conversas dos convidados.

Edward voltou e entregou-lhe um prato de canapês.

— Tome, Isabella. — Verificou a quantidade de bebida que ainda restava e assentiu, satisfeito. — O que achou?

— Não é como as festas de Collierville. Aqui, os brincos estão pendurados em todos os lugares, menos nas orelhas.

— Eddy! Querido! — Uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos apareceu e beijou-o no rosto. — Que bom vê-lo! Imaginei que fosse me rejeitar.

— Jamais faria isso, Marie. — Edward expressou um sorriso automático. — Você sabe disso. Negócios são negócios.

— Ah, sim, _mon cher! _Mas você podia ter me procurado quando Palinkov disse "não".

Aquele comentário fez Isabella ficar atenta. Não seria o famoso estilista que solicitou o trabalho de Eddy?

— Porém, vejo que conseguiu consolo. — Marie estudou Isabella da cabeça aos pés. — Quem é ela, meu anjo?

— Minha assistente, Isabella Swan. Isabella, esta é Marie Kemmerer.

A anfitriã? A agente de Edward Cullen?

— Assistente? Seu brincalhão! Conheço suas garotas, Eddy. E esta não se parece com elas.

— Não estou brincando, Marie.

— Ele fala sério, sra. Kemmerer. — Isabella cumprimentou-a. — Obrigada por permitir que Eddy me convidasse.

— Eddy pode fazer o que quiser — Marie disse, segurando a mão de Isabella. — É um prazer recebê-la, querida.

Então virou-se para Edward.

— Você tem de falar com Palinkov. Faça-o conhecê-lo melhor. Vamos. Ele está perto daquelas palmeiras. — Marie começou a puxá-lo.

— Isabella...

— Horton vai cuidar muito bem dela. Não vai, Horton?

Horton, um loiro californiano de olhos azuis, sorriu.

— Pode apostar que vou.

Edward pareceu em dúvida. Isabella não queria ser um peso para ele. Afinal, tratava-se de trabalho.

— Aproveite. — Ela tentou sorrir.

— Divirta-se — Edward murmurou e seguiu Marie.

— Quer dançar, Isabella?

— Sim, Horton. Será divertido.

Isabella era uma mulher adulta. Não fazia parte da função de Edward vigiá-la, protegê-la ou garantir que se sentisse bem.

Ora, Edward não queria que Isabella se sentisse bem! Desejava que fosse embora.

Deixá-la à mercê da enlouquecida festa de Marie era o que ele tivera em mente quando a convidara.

Então por que não conseguia prestar atenção à conversa? Porque não podia se livrar da imagem daquela linda moça loira vestida de vermelho.

Após cumprimentar Palinkov e a esposa, Edward portou-se com cortesia. Assegurou ao estilista, em meio a falsos sorrisos, que Finn MacCauley faria um ótimo trabalho com a nova coleção. Então, pediu licença e foi verificar como estava Isabella.

Não a encontrou em parte alguma.

Escutara Horton convidá-la para dançar. No entanto, não os achou na pista. Edward perdera de vista a jovem Isabella Swan em sua roupa estonteante, segurando uma taça de bebida tão exótica quanto ela.

— Eddy! Pretendia ligar para você! — Era Steve, um famoso publicitário de Nova York.

Steve queria conversar acerca da última campanha que haviam empreendido, contar histórias divertidas e comentar sobre o campeonato de beisebol.

Duas modelos se aproximaram. Elas riram e flertaram.

Enquanto sorria, Edward vasculhava o ambiente à procura do vestido vermelho e dos cabelos dourados. Nem sinal dela.

Pouco importava. O mais importante era Isabella detestar aquilo tudo.

Não, corrigiu-se. Queria vê-la deslocada e cometendo erros vergonhosos.

Por que razão a procurava, então? Sentiria algo profundo em relação a ela?

"Não!"

— Eddy! Adivinhe quem está aqui! Venha! — Marie puxou-o pelo braço. — Encontrei sua velha amiga.

A agente virou-o, colocando-o frente a frente com a última mulher que Edward desejava encontrar.

— Lembra-se de Tania Denali?

Fazia oito anos que não se viam. Talvez dez.

Tania continuava linda, mas a expressão atual revelava maturidade. Os longos cabelos que ele adorara acariciar possuíam um corte diferente. Tania os usava soltos, agora prendia-os de forma sofisticada. O penteado realçava o delicado pescoço, aumentando a beleza feminina.

— Eddy... — Tania sussurrou com aquela voz rouca. — É bom vê-lo de novo. Faz tanto tempo!

— Sim. — Ele a cumprimentou de modo frio e civilizado. — Está ótima, Tania.

— Você também.

— Oh, sejam naturais! — Marie sugeriu. — Ela não está linda, Eddy? Devia se orgulhar, querido. Foi o primeiro a encontrá-la e descobrir quanto Tania tinha a oferecer. E ainda o primeiro a capturá-la nas fotos.

— Foi através dele que iniciei minha carreira. — Tania sorriu e olhou para Eddy.

— Foi um prazer. — Discreto, Edward soltou a mão que ela segurava.

— Vou deixá-los conversar. — Marie passou por eles. — Rita! Quero falar com você!

Esperançoso, Edward imaginou que Tania proferisse mais duas palavras e se retirasse. Em vez disso, resolveu encará-lo com certa preocupação evidente.

— Nunca planejei magoá-lo, Eddy.

A distância, ao conversar com Rita, Marie os observava. E Edward notou.

— Não magoou, Tania.

— Pensei que...

— Foi agradável revê-la. Se me der licença, preciso encontrar minha acompanhante.

Edward tinha sumido havia horas. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Horton e Isabella dançaram sem parar. No final, ele a tentara a dar passos complicados, para os quais Isabella estava despreparada, e, além de mostrar à metade dos presentes a cor de sua lingerie, ela precisou correr ao toalete para lavar o rosto e recuperar o equilíbrio.

Quando saiu, por sorte, não encontrou Horton, e tampouco Edward.

Não pretendia pendurar-se em Edward a noite inteira. Ele a trouxera até ali apenas para proporcionar-lhe uma nova experiência. Mas Isabella já se saturara daquela aventura.

No fundo, queria retirar-se ilesa. As cenas nova-iorquinas eram intensas o bastante para confundi-la.

Até aquele ponto, saíra-se bem, embora não tivesse tanta certeza. Não compreendia aquela gente, muito menos sua maneira de agir.

Ficar com Edward seria melhor, assim poderia apenas observar.

Sua primeira atitude foi afastar-se dos dançarinos. Não pretendia correr o risco de ser abordada por outro Horton. Ainda bem que desistira do drinque antes mesmo de terminá-lo.

Dirigiu-se ao bar a fim de pedir um refrigerante.

— Claro, querida. — O _barman _piscou e, momentos depois, serviu-a.

Como não quisesse ser notada, Isabella esgueirou-se pelas paredes. Mas seria quase impossível passar despercebida com aquele traje. Alguns convidados a notavam e mostravam-se interessados nela.

Homens, que Isabella jamais vira, pareciam dispostos a se aproximar, prensando-a nos cantos e respirando em seu pescoço.

Intimidada, Isabella dava o melhor de si para mantê-los afastados. Tão logo ficava claro que ela não era modelo, ou publicitária, ou estilista, eles perdiam o interesse, exceto uns poucos que insistiam em levá-la a outro lugar "mais tranqüilo".

— Não, obrigada — Isabella respondia, delicada.

Com o intuito de fugir, subiu a escadaria em direção ao solário. Havia poucas pessoas naquele local. O clima estava quente e úmido, mas a vista da cidade superava o incômodo.

Isabella sentiu-se quase aliviada de sentir o odor exalado pelos carros.

— Está se escondendo?

Ao se virar, ela encontrou um rosto feminino que sorria. A mulher era de baixa estatura e usava um vestido havaiano que cobria a enorme barriga.

— Acha que conseguirei encontrar um lugar onde eu possa caber? — Ela riu da expressão assustada de Isabella. — Não se preocupe. Estou grávida. Meu nome é Izzy.

— Izzy? A cliente de Jessica?

— A própria. Você a conhece, então.

— Sim. Sou Isabella Swan. Trabalho para Eddy Cullen. Jessica me penteou.

— Ela me falou de você. Contou-me sobre o vestido. Ficou lindo. Jessica também sugeriu que a procurasse porque talvez precisasse de um apoio.

— Sinto-me um peixe fora d'água.

— Eu também, Isabella. Mas Finn precisa comparecer a eventos como este de vez em quando. Ele tampouco se sente à vontade. No entanto, hoje à noite está conversando com um estilista que lhe deu um grande serviço. — Izzy se voltou para o topo da escadaria. — Ah, lá vem ele!

Finn MacCauley era moreno, charmoso e muito elegante. Ao divisar a esposa, sorriu, aliviando a tensão aparente.

— Este é meu marido, Finn. Querido, esta é Isabella Swan. Ela trabalha com Eddy.

— É uma das garotas dele?

— Por enquanto, Finn. Vim apenas passar o verão. Sou funcionária da irmã de Eddy, em Collierville.

— Collierville? — Finn e Izzy indagaram em coro.

— Fica em Iowa.

— Edward é de Iowa? Não sabíamos. Uma amiga nossa, Leah Fletcher, é de lá. Ela morou em Dubuque.

— Fica a uma hora de Collierville, Izzy.

— Estivemos lá no ano passado. Finn fotografou a residência de Leah e Sam.

Izzy e Finn pareciam muito felizes ao se referir à temporada em Iowa. Os amigos, Sam e Leah, agora moravam em Nova York, mas sempre iam a Dubuque.

— Adoramos a região. — Izzy suspirou. — Eu poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

— A pescaria é muito boa. — Finn acariciou a mulher. — Acho que devíamos comprar uma casa de campo. É o lugar ideal para descansar e se livrar das modelos.

— As meninas gostaram. Refiro-me a nossas sobrinhas, Isabella, filhas da irmã de Finn: Pansy e Tansy.

— Minha irmã adorava nomes diferentes. São meninas inteligentes, e não se incomodam com a excentricidade da mãe.

A conversa prosseguiu, agradável. O casal mostrou-se curioso acerca da origem de Isabella. Ela falou de Collierville, e Izzy voltou a confessar o quanto estava surpresa pelo fato de Edward ser de Iowa.

— Você sabia disso, Finn?

— Eddy e eu não costumamos conversar, querida.

— Bem, eu falei com ele uma vez. Mas não me recordo de Eddy ter mencionado Iowa. O que não é de se estranhar, visto que ele nunca fala da vida pessoal.

— Você seria capaz de obter seu histórico, se pudesse — Finn brincou. — Izzy é tão xereta, Isabella!

Relaxada, Isabella sentiu simpatia pelos dois. Eram pessoas simples, e o bom humor de Izzy parecia apagar a postura rígida de Finn. Isabella via-se espontânea ao lado deles.

De repente, olhou em direção às escadas e divisou Eddy.

Ele vasculhava o local, como se estivesse à procura de alguém. Quem seria?, Isabella gostaria de saber.

Tão logo a viu, Edward caminhou a seu encontro.

Surpresa, Isabella se levantou.

— Eddy!

Depois de cumprimentar Izzy, ele encarou Finn. Os dois pareciam prestes a se atracar.

— MacCauley...

— Cullen...

— Não quer se sentar, Eddy? — Izzy quebrou o silêncio constrangedor. — Finn pode pegar outra cadeira.

No entanto, Finn não demonstrou disposição para tal. Mas não seria necessário.

— Obrigado, Izzy. Vim apenas buscar Isabella. — Edward a segurou pelo braço.

— Mas...

— Venha agora. — Conduziu-a para longe.

— Espero encontrá-los de novo — Isabella disse, acenando para Izzy e Finn.

— Claro que nos encontraremos. — Izzy acenou, em despedida.

Já distantes, Isabella indagou:

— Por que a urgência?

— Não precisa se associar ao inimigo.

— Inimigo? Finn e Izzy MacCauley?

— É maneira de falar. Finn ficou com meu trabalho.

— Qual?

— De Palinkov.

— Não venceu a concorrência, Eddy?

— Não.

Isabella esperou que ele explicasse em detalhes, mas em vão. Edward permaneceu em silêncio, sem fitá-la. Isabella tocou-lhe o braço.

— Sinto muito...

— Não necessito de sua compaixão.

— Você queria o serviço, Eddy.

— Evidente! Era uma grande oportunidade.

— Por isso lamento que não o tenha conseguido. Finn deve ser tão bom quanto você, para ter sido o escolhido.

— É uma questão de opinião. De visão, aliás.

Mais uma vez, Isabella o afagou, desejando que ele a fitasse.

— Você tem uma ótima visão, Eddy.

Não pretendia bajulá-lo. Falara aquilo porque acreditava ser verdade. Em sua alma, Isabella admirava a capacidade de Edward Cullen, e sentia que deveria confessar-lhe que era um privilégio trabalhar ao seu lado.

Mas não tencionava incitar um beijo.

Edward não queria beijá-la.

Não daquela forma gentil e terna. Tampouco devagar, saboreando a doçura dos lábios.

Muito menos que fosse com tanta fúria, desencadeando a incontrolável paixão.

Edward gostava de beijos, porém, nunca os achara importantes.

Os de Isabella eram...

Para ela. Edward pôde ver na profundidade daqueles olhos azuis a sensação que provocara... nele.

Pressentia o desastre. O gelo se quebrou. O calor cresceu. A dor começou. Não poderia...

De jeito nenhum!

— É hora de levá-la para casa, Isabella.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VII**

No táxi, ambos sentaram-se em lados opostos. Quieto, Edward permaneceu atento à paisagem da janela. O que quer que ele estivesse pensando não devia ser nada bom, Isabella concluiu.

Não houve nenhum engarrafamento durante o caminho. Mesmo assim, o trajeto pareceu levar horas. Ao contrário de Edward, Isabella não tinha o menor interesse em apreciar as luzes através do vidro. Encontrava-se envolvida pela própria dor.

O taxista mal estacionara diante do prédio de Mariah quando Isabella abriu a porta e saiu. Edward seguiu-a.

— Estou bem, Eddy. Não precisa subir comigo.

— É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Nervosa, Isabella não conseguiu acertar a chave na fechadura. Por fim, ele se adiantou e ajudou-a.

— Obrigada pela agradável noite. — Isabella esperava que Edward compreendesse a dispensa.

— Vou acompanhá-la até o apartamento.

Embora quisesse protestar, ela não o fez. A situação ficaria ainda pior. Precipitou-se em direção à escada. Por sorte, a trava da moradia foi mais fácil de abrir.

E, graças a Deus, Jessica, que ficara para receber o encanador, já tinha ido embora. Isabella não desejava conversar com ninguém.

— Obrigada — agradeceu outra vez. Por educação, devia sorrir, mas não estava disposta a bancar a hipócrita. — Boa noite, Eddy. — E fechou-se lá dentro.

Aliviada, escutou os passos de Edward se afastando. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar bem devagar para conter o choro. Cruzou os braços e estremeceu.

Não sabia o que lamentava mais: ter beijado Edward ou evidenciar o fato de ele não querer beijá-la.

O coração, a mente e a vida haviam se tornado uma tremenda confusão.

— É o que recebeu por meter-se num jogo que desconhece, Isabella Swan. Por não se satisfazer com o que possui.

Meio zonza, caminhou até a cozinha. De fato, o encanador tinha estado lá. A torneira da pia não mais pingava.

Isabella jogou água fria no rosto. Então, tirou o vestido, a tiara e posicionou a cabeça sob o jato da torneira. Sentiu o choque térmico ao longo da espinha.

Pegou a toalha-se, livrando-se da maquiagem e do sabor dos lábios de Edward.

Foi nesse instante que notou o bilhete de Jessica sobre a mesa:

"Jacob ligou. É tão simpático! Telefone para ele e conte sobre a festa".

— Oh, sim, sem dúvida!

Isabella deixou o pedaço de papel sobre e mesa. Jacob era simpático. E gentil. E muito mais coerente que ela. Queria ligar para o noivo naquele minuto e chorar suas mágoas. Precisava dizer-lhe que cometera um grande erro e voltaria a Collierville no próximo avião.

Mas não podia.

Jacob era fazendeiro, começava o dia de trabalho às quatro e meia da manhã. Portanto, devia estar dormindo, e Isabella não tinha o direito de perturbá-lo só porque fora uma tola.

Muito menos poderia desabafar com ele. Jamais lhe contaria o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Como explicar que ser beijada por Edward Cullen a destituíra de qualquer pensamento racional?

A mente humana era versátil, flexível, capaz de justificativas plausíveis quando se tratava de racionalizações.

Edward chegara a essa conclusão na segunda-feira de manhã, a caminho do estúdio, convencido de que Isabella partira. Ela já devia estar em Collierville.

Entretanto, viu-se sentada à mesa de Rosalie quando entrou na recepção.

Tão logo o avistou, Isabella pulou na cadeira e, então, concentrou-se na agenda a sua frente.

— Veio cedo — disse ele, em tom acusatório.

Isabella não o fitou. Sob as mechas douradas que lhe cobriam parte do rosto, Edward notou que estava pálida. E mais: usava maquiagem para encobrir o tom da pele.

— Exagerou na maquiagem, Isabella. Está parecendo uma senhora.

De súbito, ela encarou-o. Os lábios trêmulos estavam cobertos de batom vermelho. Isabella levantou-se e correu até o banheiro.

— Não é nada de mais! — Edward gritou. — Não precisa morrer de vergonha.

A única resposta que obteve foi a porta se fechando com força.

Isabella não encontrou Edward quando saiu do toalete. Já estava no estúdio, realizando a primeira sessão de fotos do dia. Se ele conseguia cumprir suas obrigações, Isabella também o faria.

Resolveu ajudá-lo.

— Posso me arranjar — ele a dispensou.

Mas Isabella estava determinada.

— É minha obrigação, Eddy.

Depois de entregar-lhe a câmera, Edward deu-lhe as costas.

— Eddy?

Ele voltou a fitá-la.

— Desculpe-me por meu comportamento. — Isabella continuava concentrada no filme que encaixava na máquina. — Nem sempre sou tão... emocional. Ando um pouco nervosa.

Isabella não sabia se ele tinha acreditado. Afinal, que explicação convincente existiria para uma mulher adulta que caíra em prantos só porque um homem reparou em seu excesso de maquiagem? Ainda bem que Edward não sabia disso.

Por um longo momento, Edward apenas a olhou. Isabella tentou encará-lo, mas foi difícil. Enfim, ele assentiu.

— Creio que a ofendi com meu comentário.

— Estava certo, Eddy.

— Não, eu... — Edward passou a mão nos cabelos. — Não era você. Não se parecia com você, quero dizer.

— Eu sei. Agora estou mais parecida comigo?

— Está.

Uma tentativa de reaproximação estabelecia-se entre ambos. A possibilidade de comunicação fora instaurada.

Aliviada, Isabella voltou aos afazeres.

— Quer almoçar mais tarde, Isabella?

— Obrigada, mas vou encontrar Mike.

Era a mais pura verdade. Caso contrário, teria inventado uma desculpa para recusar o convite. Edward a tentava, e ela precisava resistir.

Mas havia um limite para a resistência. Não tinha certeza se o almoço ultrapassaria a fronteira.

Isabella tinha o direito de sair com Mike. Também podia encontrá-lo nos momentos de folga.

Quem se importava? Edward Cullen? Jamais!

Sugeriu o almoço porque ficara perturbado. Sabia que Isabella havia chorado. Ora, como adivinhar que era tão sensível?

Esse parecia ser o maior problema com as mulheres. Eram muito volúveis, inconstantes.

Não que pretendesse almoçar com ela, apenas pensou em agradá-la um pouco.

Incomodado, Edward observou a porta pela qual ela saíra, meia hora atrás, dizendo estar atrasada para o encontro com Mike.

— Voltarei à uma hora — avisara-o.

— Fique à vontade. Aliás, tire o dia de folga. Não volte nunca mais!

Evidente que Isabella não escutara nada disso, pois já tinha se afastado.

Perdido, Edward vagou pelo estúdio.

— Garotas! Quem precisa delas?

Como resposta, sentiu o forte ímpeto de bater a cabeça na parede.

Mike tinha uma proposta a fazer a Isabella.

— Viajarei no primeiro fim de semana de agosto, a trabalho. Sei que ficará no apartamento de Mariah até o final de julho, Isabella. Logo, imaginei que gostaria de permanecer em minha casa durante suas duas últimas semanas em Nova York.

— Não sei o que dizer, Mike. Quanta gentileza! Nem sequer tinha pensado em minhas acomodações.

Havia muito mais a refletir. Porém, de certa forma, com o passar dos dias, o apartamento de Mariah tornava-se habitável. E Isabella sempre soubera, é lógico, que no início de agosto a proprietária estaria de volta.

Porém, jamais pensara em onde ficar. Mariah insinuara que poderiam ficar juntas até Isabella partir, contudo, nada fora resolvido.

— Foi apenas uma sugestão, Isabella.

— E lhe agradeço por ela. Você tem sido um grande amigo, Mike.

— Não é difícil. Como vizinha, prefiro você a Mariah.

Isabella espantou-se. Era a primeira vez que Mike se referia a Mariah.

— O que quer dizer?

— Nada. — Mike se concentrou no sanduíche que a garçonete lhe trouxera.

Isabella se perguntou se deveria insistir no assunto, mas preferiu calar-se. Já tinha problemas demais para se preocupar com a relação de Mike e Mariah.

— Vou refletir a respeito, Mike. É uma oferta tentadora, sem dúvida.

— Será bem-vinda, Isabella. Sempre.

Sorrindo, Isabella lamentou que seus relacionamentos com o sexo oposto não fossem tão fluidos como aquele.

Se Edward fosse Mike, o verão seria vivido com tranqüilidade.

Recordou as palavras da irmã Carmela: "A vida não é fácil, querida. Mas, se fosse, não teria graça. Todos precisam de ventanias e tempestades para sacudir as coisas".

Edward significava as tais ventanias e tempestades? Um ciclone seria mais adequado para ele.

— Como assim mudar-se para o apartamento de Mike? O que aconteceu a Jacob?

— Meu noivo vai muito bem — Isabella afirmou, com calma e firmeza. — E não pretendo morar com Mike. Só vou passar uns dias na casa dele.

— Perdão se pareço obtuso. Mas _ele mora _lá, se não me engano.

— Sim, Eddy, mas...

— E não tenciona sair?

— Não, mas...

— Então morará com o sujeito! De que outra maneira define essa situação?

— Mike viajará a trabalho, Eddy. Partirá na próxima quarta-feira.

— E você vai se instalar no mesmo dia?

— Não, só no sábado. Ou seja, no dia em que Mariah retorna. Ela vai trazer alguns amigos e...

— Quer dizer que ficará _cinco _dias sozinha com Mike?!

— É... — Isabella parecia insegura. — O lugar é grande.

— Nem tanto.

— Mike não está interessado em mim, Eddy.

— Ele tem sangue nas veias? Então está, sim.

— Olhe...

— Se falar mais uma vez que está noiva, eu a demitirei.

— Só ia dizer que estou muito certa de escolha que fiz. Refiro-me a Jacob, claro. — Isabella cruzou os braços e o encarou.

Como podia ter tanta certeza? Teria beijado o bombeiro também? Edward não perguntou, entretanto.

Passou o resto do dia resmungando. Gritou com Isabella para que se apressasse em todos os afazeres. Por fim, resolveu dispensá-la mais cedo, mas desistiu quando lembrou-se de que Mike, o Lobo, estaria à espreita.

No fundo, queria ligar para Jacob e preveni-lo dos perigos que rondavam sua noiva. Mas não era obrigação de Edward, ora bolas!

No entanto, de alguma maneira, continuava a protegê-la e vigiá-la.

Precisava de férias. Nem se recordava da última vez em que descansara. E se tirasse algum tempo para relaxar?

A distância poderia resolver uma série de problemas. Primeiro, ficaria longe de Isabella. Segundo, impediria que ela morasse com Mike, o Lobo. Se Edward viajasse, poderia ceder o próprio apartamento para que Isabella aproveitasse seus últimos dias na cidade grande.

Quando voltasse, ela já estaria bem longe. Para sempre.

Por que não tivera essa idéia antes?

— Esqueça Mike Lobo — Edward disse, tão logo chegou ao estúdio, na manhã seguinte. — Pode se hospedar em minha casa.

Isabella quase derrubou o refletor.

— O quê?!

Estava acostumada com as declarações repentinas de Edward. Entretanto, aquela deixou-a gelada e quente ao mesmo tempo.

Por um lado, era absurda. Por outro, não se tratava de um convite, mas sim de uma ordem.

— Você me ouviu. E não me olhe como se fosse uma proposta indecente, Isabella. Estarei ausente. Pretendo viajar um pouco.

— Como assim?

Por que ele não a avisara antes? Isabella olhou de Edward para Jessica, que parecia tão atônita quanto ela.

— Sabe muito bem o que quero dizer. Descanso, repouso, relaxamento. Os trabalhadores americanos têm direito a duas semanas de ociosidade e indolência por ano.

— Agora?

— Sim. Partirei no próximo sábado. Por duas semanas.

— Aonde vai? — Jessica quis saber.

— Escalar.

— Escalar? — Isabella e Jessica repetiram em dueto.

— Você nunca fez isso, Eddy!

— Não pretendo me pendurar em montanhas, Jessica. Vou apenas fazer caminhadas sinuosas.

— Se quer assim...

— Quero, sim, Isabella. — Edward encerrou o assunto, trancando-se na sala de revelação.

— O que está havendo, Isabella?

— Não sei, Jessica. É a primeira vez que ele menciona que vai descansar.

— Nunca pensei que Edward reconhecesse o valor de alguns dias de repouso. Mas será ótimo. Ele anda estressado.

— Sente falta de Alana, essa é que é a verdade.

Isabella sentiu-se ainda pior quando Jessica concordou:

— Tem razão. O relacionamento estava firme quando ela viajou. Está no Oeste, não? Imagino onde Edward vai fazer suas caminhadas...

Em Montana. Mais tarde, o próprio Edward revelou a Isabella. Já havia feito a reserva no vôo de sábado. Ela poderia se mudar pela manhã, e Edward lhe daria as instruções necessárias.

— Precisará aguar as plantas, Isabella. E recolher a correspondência e o jornal todas as manhãs, também.

Nem se dera ao trabalho de perguntar a Isabella se a mudança para o apartamento de Mike já estava acertada. Apenas assumiu que ela aceitaria o novo plano.

Irritada, Isabella queria aconselhá-lo a jogar-se no rio mais próximo, saltando do avião sem pára-quedas, mas não teve coragem.

Se Edward Cullen a queria sob seu teto, como desobedecer a ordem? Isabella lhe era grata por tê-la contratado como assistente.

— Nesse caso, não preciso continuar aqui, Eddy. Quero dizer, quem vou auxiliar, se você estiver ausente?

— Está trabalhando _para mim. _Não estarei em Nova York, mas cuidará do que é meu. O aluguel é gratuito, portanto, não haverá despesas. A menos que pretenda me trapacear.

— Não, claro que não! Ficarei lá.

E assim foi.

Na manhã de sábado, Isabella arrumou os pertences, Mike chamou um táxi e ambos foram ao prédio de Eddy.

— O que ele faz aqui?! — Edward inquiriu-a quando a porta do elevador se abriu e Mike apareceu, carregando as malas.

— Como cavalheiro que é, veio me ajudar. Onde podemos colocar a bagagem?

Edward indicou o quarto no fim do corredor.

— Eu poderia ajudá-la, Isabella. Você disse que Mike, o Lobo, estaria fora, a serviço.

— Ele só partirá na quarta-feira. Então, o que quer que eu faça?

— Venha. Vou lhe dizer.

Primeiro, Edward mostrou-lhe o aposento de hóspedes, onde Isabella dormiria. Da janela era possível avistar o Central Park. Mas não foi a paisagem o que a atraiu, e sim os quadros na parede, que continham fotos em preto-e-branco de crianças brincando.

Encantada, Isabella aproximou-se para apreciar melhor.

— Ande, Isabella. Preciso dizer o que deve fazer com as plantas.

Relutante, ela o seguiu. Teria tempo para analisar aquele trabalho mais tarde. Sem dúvida, Edward tirara as fotos, embora fossem muito distintas daquilo que ele realizava hoje em dia.

— Isabella!

Apressada, ela correu para alcançá-lo.

— Se chover demais, não vai precisar regá-las. Caso contrário, molhe-as dia sim, dia não.

Em seguida, ensinou-lhe o funcionamento do sistema de segurança, informou os nomes dos porteiros e do zelador.

— Eles a ajudarão, se tiver problemas.

— Pelo jeito, os funcionários do edifício podem cuidar de tudo melhor do que eu.

— Quero alguém morando aqui.

— Eu não discutiria com ele. — Mike juntou-se aos dois. — Que bela vista você tem!

— Obrigado. — Edward o olhou, desconfiado. — Não é necessário esperar, Mike. Ainda vou ensinar Isabella a manusear o triturador de lixo. Pode ir embora, se quiser.

— Eu espero. — Mike sorriu. — Iremos ao Jardim Botânico.

O corpo de Edward enrijeceu. Fechou os punhos e tornou a abri-los. Encarou Isabella por um longo momento. Se não o conhecesse bem, ele podia jurar que ele estava magoado.

— Certo. — De repente, Edward demonstrou pressa em sair. — Você pode descobrir como funciona o triturador.

Dito isso, precipitou-se em direção a um dos quartos e pegou uma valise. Então, entregou a Isabella duas chaves e caminhou até a saída.

— A menor abre a caixa do correio, que encontra-se no saguão do prédio. A correspondência chega a cada dois dias. Obrigado e adeus, Isabella Swan. Foi... interessante.

Antes que Isabella se desse conta de que nunca mais o veria, Edward entrou no elevador e partiu.

Seu peito se apertou, e uma estranha sensação de perda a fez ter vontade de correr atrás dele.

— Ei! — Mike a chamou. — Que tal almoçarmos?

Fora a melhor decisão a tomar, pois agora tudo voltaria ao normal, Edward assegurou-se ao se acomodar na poltrona do avião.

Tinha alguém para cuidar de seu lar e, com isso, fizera uma boa ação à amiga de Alice, deixando Isabella permanecer em Nova York e, ao mesmo tempo, protegendo-a de lobos inescrupulosos.

Contudo, não era culpa dele se Isabella iria ao Jardim Botânico com Mike. Edward agira da forma mais digna possível.

Agora pretendia divertir-se. Queria relaxar, esquecer os problemas, apreciar as montanhas, os rios, os ursos e tudo o que envolvia a vida selvagem. Iria respirar ar puro e usufruir a natureza.

Estava de férias.

Não ousaria pensar no trabalho ou em Isabella Swan. De jeito nenhum!

Quando a aeronave decolou, já tinha espantado os pensamentos perturbadores. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se nas férias.

Isabella dormiria em sua cama durante a noite?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Isabella não dormiu na cama de Edward. Porém, vagou pelo quarto de seu anfitrião mais que o necessário. Claro, como não tivesse de ir ao estúdio, também estava livre para bancar a turista em Nova York.

Portanto, com o intuito de aproveitar as duas últimas semanas na cidade, foi ao Museu do Índio Americano, ao Guggenheim, à Sociedade Histórica de Nova York, ao Museu de Arte Americana e ao Cooper-Hewitt. Isabella não podia retornar a Collierville sem antes visitar todos esse lugares.

Mas a aventura mais emocionante fora percorrer a residência de Edward.

Ficou impressionada com o aconchego dos cômodos cujas janelas mostravam o Central Park. Além dos dormitórios e da vista, maravilhou-se com as fotos nas paredes.

Todas elas traduziam a alma de Edward.

A princípio, esperou encontrar retratos das mais belas modelos do mundo. Havia fotografias de mulheres, porém não daquelas que pertenciam ao mundo _fashion, _mas sim de pessoas comuns, crianças, jovens e velhos.

Algumas tinham sido feitas na cidade de Nova York. Para surpresa de Isabella, a maioria fora tirada em Collierville. Reconheceu lugares nos quais crescera e onde Edward registrara cidadãos cumprindo a rotina diária.

Na parede da cozinha achou fotos da boa sra. Hellier, que falecera anos atrás. Nelas, ela parecia bem mais jovem. Era uma linda imagem. A cada manhã, durante o café, Isabella lembrava-se da teimosia da sra. Hellier e seus discursos a favor da liberação da mulher.

As do quarto de hóspedes mostravam as crianças de que Isabella cuidara quando adolescente. Os dois irmãos brincavam no parque e expressavam um misto de alegria e terror, emoções que ela experimentara nas ocasiões em que deslizara naquele escorregador.

Em todas notou a mesma intensidade que marcava o trabalho de Edward. Mas também viu muito mais.

Notou envolvimento, carinho, ternura e amor. Aquela conexão emocional entre o artista e o objeto não existia em seu desempenho atual.

Contudo, tal sensibilidade devia estar adormecida na alma do famoso fotógrafo, Isabella tinha certeza disso. Quanto mais avaliava tudo, mais compreendia por que Edward mudara, e menos desejava pensar nele.

A garota que vendera a Edward a licença para pescar tinha cabelos loiros.

"Ótimo!"

Mas as mechas não brilhavam sob o sol. Não com a mesma intensidade dos de Isabella. A cabeleira da moça não o atraíam ao ponto de desejar tocá-los. Tampouco exalavam o aroma das flores. Muito menos moviam-se com suavidade, como as sedosas madeixas de Isabella Swan.

Os pensamentos fluíam com tamanha simplicidade que deixavam marcas profundas, antes mesmo que Edward pudesse resistir a eles.

Não queria recordar Isabella Swan. Atravessara metade do continente para se livrar dela.

Mas a lembrança se fortalecia a cada passo. Os lábios se curvando num sorriso meigo, o movimento dos quadris quando ela caminhava pelo estúdio, o leve balanço dos seios quando tentava pegar algo nas prateleiras...

Isabella tornara-se um referencial poderoso em relação a outras mulheres. Edward as comparava, ressaltando detalhes minuciosos. Nenhuma jovem tinha a boca tão carnuda. Os quadris pareciam estreitos ou rechonchudos demais. Os seios não causavam o menor furor.

Mas os de Isabella permaneciam tatuados em seus sentidos. No primeiro dia, Edward concluíra que ainda encontrava-se contaminado por Isabella Swan.

Porém, obrigava-se a pensar nas outras que conhecia. Modelos, por exemplo. Apenas faziam parte da profissão, logo, não existia envolvimento. Nem sequer conseguia se lembrar das curvas de Jessica.

Só recordava as de Isabella. Tentou esquecer, mas caminhar pelas colinas não ajudou. Cada vez que via uma mulher loira, a imagem de Isabella surgia à sua frente.

Voltou ao quarto de hotel e ligou a televisão. Desenhos animados não o distraíram. Os filmes de ação o deixavam entediado. Resolveu, então, tomar um banho frio.

O dia seguinte, prometeu a si mesmo, seria mais calmo. Ficaria ocupado com caminhadas e paisagens naturais, e não teria espaço para Isabella Swan.

No entanto, não notou nenhuma diferença ao acordar. A bem da verdade, o sintoma se agravou.

Edward pegou o carro alugado e subiu as montanhas. O panorama era tão maravilhoso quanto imaginara. Não levou muito tempo para deixar a civilização. Embrenhou-se pela trilha que vira no mapa. Depois de estacionar o veículo numa clareira, pôs a mochila nas costas e iniciou a escalada.

Comprara um livro que oferecia dicas para executar a empreitada. Edward sentia-se saudável e determinado. Quão sinuoso poderia ser aquele terreno?

Muito sinuoso... Esquecera-se da altitude. Não estava acostumado a mudanças bruscas.

Ficou ofegante após poucas horas de exercício. Nem se dera ao trabalho de adaptar-se às novas botas de alpinismo. Não o fizera porque a idéia da viagem surgira num rompante. Tratava-se de um ímpeto para viver uma aventura. Também esquecera-se de que, em Montana, caía neve no verão.

"Neve?!"

Não acreditou na possibilidade até ver os pequenos flocos surgindo. A temperatura caiu. O vento aumentou de velocidade. A visibilidade piorava a cada instante.

Edward desistiu e começou a voltar.

Não estava preparado para o frio. Levara apenas um casaco impermeável e sem forro.

Retornou ao hotel encharcado e trêmulo. Assistiu a tolices na tevê. E pensamentos repletos de Isabella Swan continuavam a assombrá-lo.

Primeiro, imaginou se Isabella não adoraria aquelas montanhas. Depois, quanto ela não gostaria das flores silvestres. Teria acampado alguma vez? Ficaria encantada caso visse a neve em pleno verão? Sentiria muito frio?

Que loucura! Quando voltasse a Nova York, Edward não revelaria nada disso a Isabella.

De repente, durante o banho, deu-se conta de que não tornaria a vê-la. A constatação não lhe ofereceu o conforto que esperava.

Deitou-se no leito e recordou o sorriso doce, os olhos azuis e os lábios rosados. Gemeu de desejo.

Num impulso, fez o que jamais deveria ter feito: abriu a mochila e pegou as fotos de Isabella, aquelas que tirara no primeiro dia. Viu-a nua e sedutora.

Não conseguia entender por que as trouxera.

Na verdade, entendia, sim. Queria tê-las consigo para testar a própria capacidade de resistência. Com esforço, imaginara poder olhar aqueles retratos e não sentir nada, apenas indiferença.

A julgar pelas reações crescentes, Edward falhara em seu intento.

Talvez por isso tivesse se mostrado tão ansioso para retornar às montanhas logo a neve derreteu.

— Tem certeza de que vai fazer a escalada agora? — perguntou o recepcionista do hotel. — O solo está escorregadio. A neve derretida deve ter virado lama.

Mas Edward precisava desesperadamente de distração.

— Vou sobreviver.

Três dias depois, ainda mantendo a atenção fixa em Isabella, Edward escorregou e caiu.

Quebrou uma perna. Mas sobreviveu.

Em menos de vinte e quatro horas Isabella estaria no avião. Ela sentou-se na cama de Edward e tentou visualizar-se em Iowa. Imaginou-se nos braços saudosos de Jacob.

Já aprontara as malas. Regara as plantas de Edward. Tudo fora limpo e arrumado. Até fizera alguns biscoitos como forma de agradecimento. Talvez nunca mais tivesse notícias dele.

No fundo, esperava receber um telefonema de Edward para que assim pudesse agradecer pela hospitalidade e chance de trabalhar como assistente do maior fotógrafo de Nova York durante o verão.

Ou escutar aquela voz mais uma vez.

A idéia a alegrou. E a surpreendeu. Aliás, não devia estar nos aposentos dele. Levantou-se e esticou a colcha.

Então, voltou a sentar-se no mesmo lugar.

— Obrigada — disse, fitando o cômodo que a abrigara nos momentos em que precisara refletir.

Sabia que cometera um erro. Afinal, possuía o próprio quarto. Na realidade, tinha o apartamento inteiro para se sentar e pensar na vida.

Mas nenhum local era tão confortável quanto aquele. Estranhou o fato de não haver nenhuma foto pelas paredes, apenas dois porta-retratos nos quais Alice aparecia com o marido e os filhos, e outro com os pais de Edward.

O homem possuía os cabelos negros de Edward e o mesmo olhar intenso. A mulher expressava um sorriso semelhante ao do filho. A fotografia fora tirada no parque de Collierville. Isabella sorriu ao sentir o calor familiar e a súbita saudade.

Tais emoções, no mínimo, se justificavam pela proximidade de retorno ao lar.

Ou talvez porque se sentisse mais próxima a Edward.

Espantou o pensamento. No dia seguinte não estaria em Nova York. O destino que planejara desde os dezoito anos a esperava para ser realizado.

Tentou imaginar-se saindo da aeronave e encontrando Jacob. Correria para ele com a certeza de que pertencia àqueles braços fortes, tal qual a irmã Carmela descobrira seu lugar no mundo.

Acomodou-se na cama de Edward e abraçou um dos travesseiros. Apertou-o contra si e respirou fundo, como se estivesse abraçando Jacob.

Mas não era seu noivo. Ainda permaneceria em Nova York até o raiar do dia. Iria se lembrar daquele momento para sempre. Do quarto, da cama, do travesseiro.

Sentiu o aroma da cidade, o perfume suave do algodão. A indefinível essência de Edward.

A campainha do telefone a assustou.

Por um instante, Isabella pareceu confusa, mas logo percebeu que dormira na cama de Edward.

Consultou o relógio. Eram mais de onze horas. Atendeu:

— Alô?

— Eu a acordei?

— Edward! — Isabella não pôde esconder o prazer de ouvir aquela voz.

"Ele ligou para se despedir!"

— Como vai? Divertiu-se? O que tem feito?

— Quebrei a perna.

— O quê? Quando? Como? Você está bem?

— Estou vivo. Preciso que me faça um favor.

— Claro! — Pulou do leito e afofou o travesseiro, como se ele pudesse vê-la.

— Vou lhe dar um número. Você vai ligar para lá e pede que mandem um carro para mim no aeroporto. Chegarei amanhã às duas da tarde. Poderia pegar um táxi, mas seria mais difícil.

— Vou ligar agora mesmo. Mas...

— Obrigado. — E Edward desligou, antes que ela pudesse continuar.

Atônita, Isabella fitou o aparelho em sua mão. Ele nem sequer se despedira!

Bem, não haveria nada disso, resolveu. Pelo menos por enquanto. O ferimento de Edward era mais importante.

De repente, se deu conta da tristeza que a acompanhara desde o momento em que começara a fazer as malas. Telefonou para casa.

— Não poderei voltar amanhã — avisou, sem preâmbulos.

Jacob não ficou feliz. Tampouco sua mãe. Era preciso escolher as flores, o menu, e havia duzentos convites a serem enviados.

— Depois. — Isabella, ao desligar, sentia-se leve e desprendida.

O pobre Edward quebrara a perna!

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Edward encarou Isabella, pálido de cansaço.

O vôo fora péssimo. O tornozelo engessado ainda doía após sete dias de repouso no hospital. Edward poderia ter voltado a Nova York tão logo se viu liberado pelos médicos, mas não quis. Permaneceu em Bozeman, Montana, até o dia de pegar o avião, quando Isabella já estivesse bem longe.

E agora, ela se encontrava diante do portão de desembarque!

Por um momento, Isabella pareceu assustada, mas então correu ao encontro dele, sorrindo.

— Oh, Edward!

Rígido, ele tentou se conter. Caso Isabella o abraçasse, não saberia como reagir. Seu poder de autocontrole tinha limites. Edward conseguira esgotar o dele. Sentia-se exausto, frágil. Não queria agir como um adulto. E muito menos desejava Isabella por perto.

— Pensei que seu vôo fosse hoje de manhã. — Ele tentou se esquivar.

Em vão, claro. Isabella não o tocou, mas caminhou a seu lado, como se pretendesse evitar que as pessoas colidissem com ele.

— Decidi ficar, Edward. O motorista está esperando na área de desembarque.

Ao sentir o corpo curvilíneo roçando o dele, Edward fechou os olhos, angustiado.

— Você está bem? — ela indagou, preocupada.

— Estou, droga! Por que não foi para Iowa? — Talvez soasse petulante, mas não se importou.

— Eu deveria voltar, mas disse a todos que mudei de idéia.

— O quê?!

— Não podia abandoná-lo, Edward.

Ele esperava vê-la constrangida com aquela declaração, mas Isabella nem se abalou.

— Não quis deixá-lo sozinho.

— Eu estou bem!

— Precisa de ajuda.

— Não preciso!

— Precisa, sim! Por isso vou ficar.

Edward parou de caminhar.

Isabella continuou.

— Ei! Como é? Você não vai ficar, Isabella Swan!

Detendo-se, ela sorriu. Era a última coisa que Edward precisava: o sorriso de Isabella Swan.

— Evidente que vou. E não ouse tentar me impedir.

Em suas fantasias adolescentes, Edward via-se como o bravo soldado, lutando em nome da honra para depois cair nos braços dadivosos de uma linda garota.

Edward Cullen: o herói ferido.

A realidade não fazia jus ao sonho.

Se havia alguma honra em escorregar e rolar uma montanha, Edward, ao menos, deveria sentir-se grato por ter uma moça devotada e caridosa a seu lado.

Mas o único problema fora que a mulher a lhe garantir consolo e cuidado era Isabella Swan.

Por mais que se mostrasse determinada e solícita ao lhe trazer comida, acomodá-lo na cama, afagar-lhe os cabelos ou auxiliá-lo a se alimentar, Isabella parecia envolvê-lo numa teia de sedução infindável.

Edward estava ficando louco. Queria fazer amor com ela.

Não era justo!

Levara doze anos para sentir-se imune ao charme feminino. Não se adequava ao celibato, mas jamais comprometera-se com nenhuma mulher em particular. Flertava, apenas, sem maiores complicações.

Tania o ensinara muito bem. Depois dela, nunca mais se aproximara de ninguém.

E não pretendia deixar Isabella chegar tão perto.

Mesmo assim, ainda queria fazer amor com ela.

Desesperado, tentou utilizar as armas que conhecia para resistir. De nada adiantou. Edward a desejava demais. Não conseguiria impor respeito tendo-a consigo afofando travesseiros.

Naquele instante, ao pegar a bandeja, Isabella esboçou seu sorriso fabuloso.

Edward baixou as pálpebras, procurando resistir.

— Como vai Jacob, Isabella?

— Bem.

Séria, Isabella ajeitou o cobertor e, durante o processo, tocou o braço e a perna de Edward, sem notar.

Mas ele notou. A cada ínfimo roçar, cada célula reagia, vibrava pela necessidade de possuí-la.

Isabella se inclinou para arrumar a almofada sob o tornozelo engessado. Edward sentiu o impulso de acariciar as mechas claríssimas. Queria abraçá-la e deslizar as mãos sobre a pele macia.

Na verdade, desejava afagar aqueles seios tentadores. Precisava beijá-los, sugá-los.

Gemeu.

— Oh, Deus! Eu o machuquei? — Isabella afastou-se, apavorada.

Tomado pela volúpia, Edward não conseguiu responder.

Diante do silêncio, ela tornou-se ainda mais atemorizada.

— Desculpe-me, Edward! — Isabella puxou a coberta, deixando-a na beira do leito. — Talvez não esteja confortável. Você devia vestir o pijama. Vou ajudá-lo.

Desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa.

— Não!

— Mas, Edward...

Ele afastou as mãos delicadas, sentindo-se um idiota.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus. Não sabe falar meu idioma?

— Mas não pode dormir de roupa — Isabella alegou, como se falasse com uma criança.

— Não planejo isso.

— Então, diga-me onde está seu pijama. Eu o pegarei para você.

— Não tenho pijamas.

— Como?

— Não uso nada. Durmo nu.

O rosto de Isabella tornou-se vermelho.

— Entendo... — Fitou o peito musculoso sob a camisa. — Bem, levarei a bandeja até a cozinha e o deixarei sossegado. Se precisar de algo, é só chamar.

Após vê-la sair, Edward soltou um suspiro frustrado. Até que ponto conseguiria ser nobre?

O maior consolo era que, diante das circunstâncias, esquecera-se da dor aguda na perna.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Dia após dia, Isabella sentiu-se assombrada pela imagem do charmoso e sedutor fotógrafo. Durante as noites quase insones, preocupava-se com a idéia de ter desenvolvido alguma obsessão sem cura.

Mas seu maior consolo fora acreditar que a distância teria o poder de eliminar aquele sintoma. Precisava de tempo e espaço para que os pensamentos adquirissem a ordem anterior.

Como a irmã Carmela, superaria as tentações do mundo selvagem e retornaria a Jacob, comprometida e em paz.

Enganara-se. Havia sucumbido.

Não ao mundo selvagem. A Edward Cullen.

Chegara a essa conclusão no instante em que o vira desembarcar no aeroporto.

O rosto, transfigurado pela dor, a comovera. Notou também que Edward perdera peso. Mal conseguia manter-se ereto.

Ao mesmo tempo, Isabella jamais vira uma pessoa tão atraente em toda a vida. A súbita alegria pareceu tão forte e intensa que ela quase caíra de joelhos.

Era essa a sensação que imaginava vir a ter ao chegar ao lar e encontrar Jacob.

Agora, consciente dos sentimentos que nutria por Edward, percebeu que Jacob jamais lhe despertaria emoção semelhante.

Isabella o amara anos a fio. Entretanto, tratava-se de uma relação tranqüila, confiante, mais próxima de uma grande amizade. Nada comparava-se à ansiedade que se apossava de seu corpo ao divisar Edward Cullen.

Não poderia negar a realidade.

Seria tão bom se pudesse correr até Edward, apertá-lo entre os braços, confessar quão saudosa estava e como passara cada dia inspirada pelas fotos que ele produzira com tanta sensibilidade artística!

De fato, fizera menção de correr até Edward. No entanto, deteve-se diante da expressão assustada dele. O semblante desesperado a impedira.

Precisou dissimular sua satisfação ao revê-lo e enfrentar a situação. Aproximara-se devagar e sorrindo. Surpresa com o próprio desempenho, conseguira apresentar-se com firmeza.

— A garota de Edward — sussurrou, virando-se na cama.

Era assim que ele a via. Era apenas isso o que queria dela.

Jamais seria a _mulher _de Edward, porque, apesar de amá-lo, ele não retribuiria esse amor.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella ligou para o noivo.

Não sabia como explicar. Pensou em revelar a verdade tão logo chegasse a Collierville, porém, mudou de idéia.

Já esperara muito tempo.

— Não posso continuar — falou de uma vez, quando Jacob atendeu ao telefone.

— O quê?

Claro que ele não esperava ouvir tal declaração, muito menos àquela hora da manhã, mas Isabella queria pegá-lo antes que saísse para o campo. Além disso, encontrava-se bem desperta, pois passara a noite em claro, atenta aos ruídos do quarto de Edward.

— O casamento, Jacob. Não posso me casar com você. Ainda estou... insegura.

— Como? Você disse que tinha certeza. — Jacob engoliu em seco.

Parecia magoado, e com razão. Isabella não podia culpá-lo.

— Sou a única responsável, Jacob. Não tem nada a ver com você. O problema é comigo.

"E com a paixão que sinto por Eddy."

— É por causa da distância, Isabella. Estamos separados há muito tempo!

— Não. Éramos jovens demais quando decidimos nos casar, Jacob.

— Estávamos apaixonados.

— Sim, _estávamos. _Mas agora...

— ...você não está mais.

Isabella soube que Jacob sofria pela entonação. Sentiu-se angustiada. Mesmo que não amasse Edward, seria errado casar-se com Jacob.

A presença de Edward lhe mostrara quanto a vida ainda poderia lhe proporcionar, antes de se comprometer para sempre.

— Amo você, Jacob. No entanto, não... — As lágrimas começaram a surgir. — Perdoe-me! Não queria feri-lo.

Jacob não disse nada. Isabella não tinha o direito de esperar que Jacob a perdoasse.

— Sinto muito.

— Poderemos superar isso, Isabella.

— Não, não será possível.

Após desligar o aparelho, Isabella censurou-se por tê-lo ferido daquela forma. Mas revelar sua paixão por Edward seria devastador para o coração de Jacob.

Não tirou a aliança do dedo, tampouco contou a Edward o que decidira.

Se declarasse que rompera o compromisso, ele iria querer saber a razão de uma atitude tão repentina. Ou pior: poderia adivinhar o motivo.

No mínimo, Edward sentiria pena de Isabella por ter sido tão tola e ingênua quando se permitiu amar um homem incapaz de corresponder ao sentimento.

Talvez fosse covardia de sua parte, mas preferia preservar-se, mantendo certos detalhes ocultos.

Tentou sorrir e comportar-se com dignidade. Conversou, cuidou, cativou e construiu uma série de lembranças para si. Afinal, quando retornasse a Collierville, teria de viver de alguma maneira.

As recordações seriam sua única companhia.

No domingo, Edward tentou convencê-la, mais uma vez, a partir. Sacudiu as muletas no ar e esbravejou. Teria sido convincente, caso não houvesse perdido o equilíbrio ao enfatizar sua posição.

No entanto, se Isabella não o agarrasse, ele teria se estatelado no chão. Sentindo o calor e a maciez do corpo que o amparou, por pouco não conteve a repentina urgência de possuí-lo.

Em silêncio, Isabella estremeceu. Ficaram juntos, escutando as batidas dos corações. Então, devagar, ela se afastou, segurando-o apenas pelo braço.

Mas Edward não precisava de suporte. Sentia-se rígido fisicamente. Aprumou os ombros e tentou readquirir o equilíbrio.

— Vou ficar, Eddy.

— Imaginei que diria isso.

Talvez nesse ponto ele tivesse desistido de lutar.

Um homem podia possuir muita força de vontade. Edward ultrapassara seus limites. Durante semanas tentara, em vão, resistir.

Estava prestes a sucumbir àquela tentação. Sentia-se cansado de ser nobre, e fraco de tanto fingir-se indiferente.

Se Isabella era boba o bastante para ficar, tocá-lo e seduzi-lo, era sinal de que encontrava-se pronta para brincar com fogo.

— Quer sentar-se no terraço para tomar um pouco de sol, Eddy?

Edward ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a. Como era maravilhosa, linda de corpo e alma!

Ele a queria. Agora... e para sempre.

A descoberta chocou-o. Não pensava em relacionamentos duradouros desde Tania.

Evidente que não estava... Oh, estava, sim!

"Isabella tem um noivo, Edward Cullen. Vai se casar com o fazendeiro Jacob."

Contudo, não haveria casamento, se Edward resolvesse impedi-la.

Era uma linda e ensolarada manhã de domingo. Isabella ainda tremia quando se acomodaram no terraço.

Depois de Isabella ajeitar as cadeiras, uma em frente à outra, para que Edward pudesse esticar as pernas, ele se acomodou.

— Quer algo mais? Livros? Refresco? Revistas?

— Que tal minha câmera, Isabella?

— Onde ela está? Em sua mala?

— Na valise preta. A menor delas.

No quarto, Isabella pegou a maleta e voltou rápido. Edward tirara a camisa, ficando apenas de bermuda.

— Obrigado. — Edward pegou a máquina, verificou o filme e ajustou a objetiva. Então, apontou a lente para Isabella.

— Eddy! Não!

Ele ignorou o apelo e fotografou-a.

— Eddy!

— Não tenho muitos retratos seus. — Ele sorriu. — Você é linda.

A sonoridade daquele elogio deixou-a constrangida. Isabella desviou o rosto.

— Não seja tolo! E pare de brincar.

— Não estou brincando, Isabella.

Incrédula, ela fez uma careta.

— Perfeito! — Edward ergueu a câmera e tirou outra foto.

— Não!

— Só pararei quando você também o fizer.

— Como assim?

— Sossegue e deixe de cuidar de mim por um instante. Sente-se comigo e relaxe.

Isabella obedeceu, mas não conseguiu relaxar. Como poderia acalmar-se estando tão próxima dele?

Fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça. Porém, a curiosidade a dominou. Endireitou-se e arriscou uma espiadela.

Ele piscou.

— Eddy!

— Eu a peguei no flagra!

— Só estava preocupada. Não pretendo bajulá-lo, mas quero permanecer atenta a suas necessidades. Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Sim. De você.

O mundo pareceu parar.

Isabella o encarou, atônita.

Edward correspondeu ao gesto. Num impulso, acariciou o braço delicado.

Isabella não podia vacilar.

Ou podia?

A expressão dela a traíra.

— Quer usar a banheira de hidromassagem?

— O quê?

Edward apontou a Jacuzzi.

— Imaginei que talvez apreciasse. Não é necessário muito tempo para enchê-la. O dia está lindo e... — Ele a fitou de forma bem diferente do costume.

Isabella continuava perplexa. Desejava perguntar o que ele quisera dizer minutos atrás, mas não teve coragem.

— Eu... gostaria, sim.

Nunca entrara numa banheira daquelas. Eram pouco populares em Collierville. No entanto, o fato de ter aceitado o convite lhe daria uma desculpa para ocupar-se.

— Sinto não poder ajudá-la a encher, mas é fácil ligá-la. Ao retirar a cobertura da banheira, Isabella seguiu as instruções de Edward antes de abrir a torneira de água morna.

A Jacuzzi era de bom tamanho, grande o suficiente para seis pessoas, segundo Eddy.

Alana teria usufruído daquele luxo? A possibilidade a perturbou.

— Em meia hora estará cheia, Isabella. Vá vestir seu maiô. Ou, se quiser, pode entrar sem roupas.

— Não. Vou me trocar e volto num instante.

Houvera dezenas de oportunidades de parar. Ele poderia ter simulado um ataque de irritação, em vez de sorrir e flertar com ela durante toda a tarde.

Mas Edward não o fez, porque a queria. E não se importava com a aliança, muito menos ligava para o homem que a esperava em Collierville.

Tirou mais fotografias quando Isabella voltou, usando apenas o maiô. Ela brigou, fez caretas e esbravejou. Edward era teimoso e não se deixava abalar.

Tão logo Isabella entrou na água, Edward aproximou-se com a câmera pendurada ao pescoço. Tinha uma perfeita visão dos seios, semi mergulhados na água borbulhante.

De repente, Isabella encarou-o, sem mostrar desagrado. O semblante suavizou-se, e os lábios se entreabriram.

Edward gemeu. Pousou o equipamento no chão e beijou Isabella.

Sentiu-se acolhido, quente e excitado. O beijo parecia completá-lo.

Contudo, não era o bastante. Edward queria mais.

Acariciou os cabelos dourados e sentiu as mãos úmidas sobre seus ombros largos. Isabella puxou-o, ansiosa.

No mesmo instante, ele escorregou na borda molhada e perdeu o equilíbrio.

A cabeça foi a primeira a mergulhar. Com o movimento brusco, Edward roçou o rosto entre os seios já túrgidos. Isabella segurou-o depressa, a fim de impedi-lo de afundar.

— Eddy! Você está bem?

Ele ria.

— Estou. Nem imagina como!

— E o gesso?

— Não chegou a molhar. Está certo. Eu... quero você.

Edward Cullen um especialista em jogos de sedução e provocações. Após desafiá-la, aguardou.

Isabella encarou-o e tornou a beijá-lo.

Como poderia dizer "não"? Isabella queria amá-lo pelo resto da vida, sim. Entretanto, ao menos, conseguiria a intensidade de uma noite.

Uma mulher de fibra teria declinado.

Isabella, em nome da lembrança, optou pela noite de paixão. Envelheceria apegada às recordações de um único encontro amoroso.

"Eu te amo, Eddy", transmitiu a mensagem através do olhar. "Pela eternidade", completou com o coração. "Você é perfeito." Suas mãos percorriam o tórax e acariciavam as faces dele.

— Oh, Eddy!

— Venha comigo.

Assim que Isabella saiu da banheira, Edward secou-a com cuidado com a toalha. Deslizou o tecido macio pelos ombros, costas e intensificou os movimentos nas pernas esguias. Ousada, ela afagou a cabeleira escura.

Levantando-se, Edward fitou-a, cheio de desejo. Segurou a mão delicada e a beijou. Isabella estremeceu.

Em seguida, abraçou-a pela cintura, e ambos caminharam até o quarto.

Isabella observou a enorme cama, recordando a noite em que ali se deitara. Naquela ocasião, imaginara nunca mais ter a chance de revê-lo. Agora encontrava-se ao lado dele, ofegante e trêmula de expectativa.

Com esforço, Edward sentou-se no leito e sorriu. Isabella tocou-lhe os lábios e saboreou a deliciosa sensação na ponta dos dedos.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo a se despir.

Edward assentiu. A respiração ofegante parecia aumentar a ansiedade.

Logo, Isabella desabotoou a bermuda, conseguiu livrá-lo dela e jogou-a longe. Enfim, divisava a nudez de Edward Cullen.

Valeu a pena ter esperado tanto!

— Venha, querida.

Sem ter a chance de apreciar os detalhes das formas viris, Isabella se viu sugada pelos prazeres da paixão. Ensaiou movimentos sensuais, regozijando-se com as próprias sensações.

— Cuidado, Isabella, ou não conseguirei me controlar. Vamos prolongar o máximo que pudermos.

Não haveria outras promessas. Isabella sabia disso. Se tudo o que podia obter era uma noite de amor, daria o melhor de si para registrar aquela recordação.

O som do interfone os acordou.

Isabella foi atender à chamada, e Edward a seguiu, sonolento.

— O que foi? — Edward quis saber.

— Claro... — A voz de Isabella soava fraca. — Mande-o subir.

— Alguém vai nos trazer o café da manhã? Será que temos tempo para uma rápida aventura? — Edward sorriu, maroto.

— Jacob está aqui!

— O quê?!

— Você escutou! Vista-se! — Ela jogou a bermuda sobre a cama e saiu do quarto para se vestir.

Quando a campainha tocou, Edward tinha acabado de recompor-se. Isabella, ainda abotoando a blusa, foi abrir a porta.

— Não... — Edward tentou impedi-la, mas já era tarde.

O fazendeiro Jacob entrou. Encarou Edward e depois Isabella. Decerto, concluiu o óbvio. Os músculos do rosto enrijeceram, e os punhos se fecharam.

— Jacob! Não!

Mas Jacob ignorou Isabella. Com apenas um golpe, Edward estatelou-se no assoalho.

— Oh, Deus! — Isabella ajoelhou-se e viu o sangue escorrer da boca de seu amado. Encarou Jacob, furiosa. — Como pôde?!

— Por que não poderia?

Edward afastou Isabella.

— Eu estou bem.

— Mas... — Ela parecia arrasada, presa entre dois homens, uma posição na qual Edward a colocara.

— Desculpem-me. — Edward fitou Isabella e Jacob. — Nunca quis... Eu não queria...

Não era verdade. Ele sabia.

Contudo, bastou olhar para Isabella e descobrir que nenhuma justificativa seria suficiente. Edward lhe havia tirado a inocência, de modo deliberado. Fora egoísta ao usá-la como desejara.

Tal qual Tania fizera uma vez.

Assustada, Isabella tentou tocá-lo, e Edward rejeitou-a.

— Estou bem, Isabella. Não se preocupe comigo. Mereci esse soco.

— Eddy...

— Mereceu mesmo! — Jacob concordou. — Vamos, Isabella.

— Não, eu...

— Vá com seu noivo.

Isabella fitou Edward, infeliz. Em segundos, a expressão transformou-se em algo remoto, resignado. Ainda assim, ela não se movia.

— Saia daqui, Isabella! Apenas siga seu caminho!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO X**

Não foi a recepção que Isabella havia imaginado. Sua mãe estava em pânico. Seu pai, atônito. As irmãs se entreolhavam, inconformadas.

— O que aconteceu? — todos quiseram saber.

Isabella não podia relatar o que se passara. Como iriam reagir ao saber da verdadeira razão que a trouxera de volta para casa? De que forma confessar a recente descoberta?

O sentimento que a ligava a Jacob não tinha nada a ver com o amor legítimo que nutria por Edward Cullen. Tal revelação magoaria Jacob. Não seria justo.

Falar da existência de outro homem em seu coração seria um ato de extrema coragem, algo que Isabella, naquele momento, não possuía.

Nem Alice entendeu o ocorrido.

Os cidadãos de Collierville souberam da novidade uma hora após a chegada de Isabella e Jacob à cidade. Dois dias depois, quando Isabella entrou no jornal, Alice ansiava por uma explicação. Não houve nenhuma.

Mas a irmã de Edward não se contentou.

— Eddy tem algo a ver com isso, Isabella?

— Não!

— Ele se comportou bem?

— Sim. Sempre.

Alice suspirou. Na verdade, pareceu decepcionada. Isabella espantou-se com a reação da amiga.

— Para ser sincera, queria que meu irmão se comportasse mal, Isabella. Edward precisa de envolvimento, de amor. Eu gostaria que ele encontrasse uma mulher como você e se casasse.

Isabella permaneceu em silêncio.

— Não a mandei a Nova York para conquistá-lo, Isabella. Mas esperava que, quando a visse, Eddy voltasse a pensar em casamento. Houve uma época em que amor e família faziam parte dos planos dele.

— Não creio, Alice. Eddy não me parece ser adepto a compromissos.

No entanto, era um excelente amante, criativo e atencioso. Tanto terno, quanto ardente. Isabella se lembraria pelo resto da vida da doçura e paixão que os envolvera naquele momento mágico.

No fundo, o que ela e Edward viveram representou um enorme aprendizado.

Entretanto, ele não a amava.

O rompimento de Isabella e Jacob fora, por muitos dias, o assunto favorito entre os moradores de Collierville. Afinal, nada de interessante acontecia por ali.

Três semanas se passaram até que um novo evento desviou o tópico das conversas.

Isabella nunca imaginou que pudesse se sentir grata por uma carreta, carregada de novilhos, ter quebrado na rodovia a caminho do mercado rural. Quando os animais invadiram a estrada, o motorista da carreta, bombeiros, fazendeiros e jornalistas os perseguiram durante horas.

Aquela fuga foi o bastante para atrair a atenção dos habitantes. Isabella voltou a respirar livremente, então. Porém, à noite, não conseguia conciliar o sono.

Na sexta-feira, por acaso, após o expediente do jornal, avistou Jacob na rua. Era a primeira vez que o via após o retorno conturbado de Nova York.

Várias vezes quis ligar para o ex-noivo, tentar explicar o ocorrido e, de novo, pedir desculpas. Mas não o fizera. Não sabia o que dizer.

Tampouco encontrava palavras para abordá-lo naquele instante. Contudo, com as sras. Timmerman e Vogt caminhando pela calçada e Leo McCarthy bisbilhotando da janela do armazém, Isabella não podia passar por Jacob sem ao menos cumprimentá-lo.

Apesar do rompimento, Jacob continuava a ser uma das pessoas mais agradáveis que conhecera, e esperava cultivar a amizade, mesmo que ambos permanecessem solteiros.

— Olá. — Isabella arriscou um sorriso.

Jacob também sorriu.

— Como vai, Isabella?

— Bem. E... você?

— Ficando melhor. — Jacob parecia mesmo se recuperar pouco a pouco da desilusão que sofrera.

— Que bom! Eu pretendia telefonar, mas...

— Ainda bem que não telefonou.

Olharam-se por um longo tempo. De repente, ambos pareceram se encarar como adultos.

— Sim — Isabella murmurou.

— Você estava certa.

— Sobre o quê?

— Nós dois. Foi correto romper o noivado.

— Por que diz isso?

— Liguei para sua senhoria.

— A quem se refere, Jacob?

— A Mariah. Eu queria entender. Precisava saber o que aconteceu. A princípio, pensei que cometi um erro ao permitir que viajasse.

— Você não "permitiu" que eu viajasse. Não tinha como me impedir.

— Agora consigo enxergar dessa forma. Depois de conversar com Jessica, descobri muitas coisas.

— Falou com ela?

— Bem, Mariah não sabia de nada, e disse que a irmã talvez tivesse mais informações. Então, me forneceu o telefone de Jessica. Conversei muito com ela, que contou-me que... — Jacob fez uma pausa e corou. Após pigarrear, prosseguiu: — Jessica falou que você ficou nua diante de Cullen.

Apavorada, Isabella olhou ao redor. Para seu imenso alívio, não havia ninguém escutando aquela conversa.

— Jessica lhe disse isso?!

— Mas explicou-me a confusão, fique tranqüila. Entretanto, na hora, fiquei espantado. A Isabella que conheço jamais... — Ele riu. — Quanto mais refletia acerca do assunto, mais lhe dava razão. Nós amadurecemos. O noivado surgiu quando éramos crianças, e jamais questionamos a decisão depois de adultos. Bem, na verdade, você questionou. Certo?

Jacob a fitava, curioso, ansioso por uma resposta.

— É. Imaginei que fôssemos feitos um para o outro, Jacob, e tentei sustentar essa posição.

— Sei disso. — Jacob hesitou por um segundo. — Perdoe-me por tê-lo esmurrado.

— Eddy não é responsável.

— É um tolo.

— Não...

— Sim, Isabella. Se ele não a ama, é um tolo. Eu disse isso a Jessica.

— Verdade? — Isabella estremeceu.

— Jessica concorda comigo.

— Vocês discutiram a questão?

— Discutimos. Jessica é uma pessoa incrível. — Jacob sorriu.

Havia algo naquele sorriso que chamou a atenção de Isabella. Jacob e Jessica? Uma combinação impossível, mas situações estranhas podiam acontecer.

Eles decerto teriam mais chance de felicidade do que Isabella e Edward.

— Diga-me, Jacob, o que acha de cabelos púrpura?

Edward estava péssimo.

O que era compreensível, pois, afinal, sua vida se tornara um caos. As prioridades nada significavam. As defesas desmoronavam.

— Você sabia que ela era sinônimo de encrenca — murmurou de si para consigo.

Entretanto, saber não fazia diferença.

Queria ligar para Alice e desabafar. Precisava dizer-lhe que a presença de Isabella quebrara a perfeita harmonia interna que ele tanto custara a construir.

Claro que Edward conteve-se. Jamais confidenciaria algo semelhante à irmã. Não conversara a respeito de assuntos pessoais com ela, muito menos permitira que desse palpites em sua intimidade, e não pretendia começar agora.

Conseguiria superar. Tal qual fizera com relação a Tania.

Sem problemas. Uma semana. Duas, talvez. Não pensaria mais nela. Nem se lembraria do nome. E ela se transformaria em mais uma das "garotas de Edward".

O telefone tocou, espantando sua tristeza. Fitou o aparelho. Deixara de atender muitas chamadas desde a partida de Isabella. Não queria conversar com ninguém. Após o quarto toque, a secretária eletrônica atendeu.

— Edward Cullen, se estiver aí é melhor atender já, ou terá de arranjar outra agente! — exclamou a voz decidida de uma mulher.

Edward suspirou. Vinha evitando falar com Marie. Chegou a ligar para ela, comunicando que quebrara a perna, portanto, estava impossibilitado de trabalhar.

— Eddy, atenda!

— O que é? — Ele atendeu, por fim.

— Ah! Menino levado!

— O que quer, Marie?

— Quero ter certeza de sua presença no Guerilla Lounge hoje à noite para o lançamento do perfume _Seven. _

A princípio, Edward não respondeu. Tentou encontrar uma desculpa para se livrar do evento, embora soubesse que nenhum argumento seria capaz de convencer Marie.

— Eddy? O silêncio significa consentimento ou rebeldia?

— Minha perna...

— Não terá de dançar, querido. Você precisa aparecer, sorrir, ser gentil e receber os elogios por seu belo trabalho. A agência está encantada. As garotas ficaram extraordinárias nas fotos.

Nem tanto, se comparadas àquela que ele deixou escapar.

— Nós nos veremos mais tarde. — Marie desligou antes que Edward pudesse declinar.

Derrotado pela insistência dela, ele compareceu à festa. Ainda queria permanecer naquela cidade, logo, não podia desprezar a mão que o alimentava. Além do mais, seria salutar sair, espairecer, atuar como se fosse o primeiro dia do resto de sua vida.

O problema era que a postura profissional não atenuava o estado de alma desolador em que se encontrava.

Pretendia ser breve, dizer algumas bobagens, mostrar sua presença a Marie e retirar-se.

Contudo, as muletas atraíram a compaixão das mulheres, que, penalizadas diante do ferimento, se ofereciam para acompanhá-lo até em casa.

Edward chegou a pensar que seria obrigado a aceitar uma das ofertas. Já estava cansado de recusar.

Por fim, sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o braço e escutou uma voz suave dizer:

— Parem de atormentá-lo. Ele está bem.

Ao se virar, Edward avistou a esposa de Finn MacCauley.

— Eddy só precisa repousar o pé engessado. Eu e Finn o levaremos embora.

Em desespero de causa, Edward agarrou a possibilidade. Sair com Finn e Izzy MacCauley seria melhor que tentar ser delicado.

— Está pronto para ir, não? — Izzy perguntou, sorrindo.

Edward assentiu.

— Ótimo. — Ela o apoiou e fitou o marido. — Vamos, querido.

A opinião de Finn em relação a Edward acompanhá-los não ficou esclarecida. No entanto, não protestou quando Izzy os conduziu até a saída.

Só na calçada, voltaram a se falar.

— Não está orgulhoso de mim, Finn? — Izzy indagou. — São apenas dez e meia, e já estamos livres.

Finn concordou e encarou Edward.

— Ele precisava de socorro, amor.

— Agradeço pela ajuda.

— Não precisa encenar conosco, Eddy. Sei que você e Finn são concorrentes, mas agora creio que podemos relaxar. Não acha?

Finn e Edward se entreolharam.

— Izzy, às vezes, é um pouco incisiva, Eddy.

— Um pouco?

— Vou dar uma trégua se Edward o fizer. — Finn voltou-se para o concorrente, contendo o riso.

— Vamos até nossa casa — Izzy convidou-os.

Edward sabia que o casal MacCauley morava em West Side, mas não imaginava que o edifício ficasse atrás do prédio de Mariah. Ele podia ver o local onde Isabella vivera da janela da sala.

Finn ofereceu-lhe uma cerveja, e Izzy trouxe uma tigela de batata frita. Sentaram-se. Finn comentou algo sobre o tempo. Izzy fez uma observação acerca das crianças. Edward permanecia calado.

Não conseguia falar. Apenas divisava as vidraças logo adiante.

— Fiquei triste ao saber da partida de Isabella — Izzy confessou, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Edward.

— O quê?

— Gostei muito dela. Nós nos divertimos bastante.

— É mesmo?! — Edward lembrava-se de que Isabella conhecera o casal na festa havaiana, mas ignorava outros encontros entre ela e Izzy.

— Enquanto esteve em Montana, eu e as meninas passeamos com Isabella algumas vezes. Foi delicioso. Pensei que você e ela...

Edward baixou os olhos e estudou o líquido amarelado no copo. Esperava que a ausência de resposta fizesse Izzy mudar de assunto.

Foi em vão.

— Por que a deixou partir, Eddy?

— Izzy não é apenas incisiva, Cullen. É também curiosíssima.

— Estou preocupada, Finn. Por que não a impediu, Eddy?

— Não sou seu dono, Izzy. Desde o começo estava acertado que Isabella iria partir. Estava noiva quando chegou aqui. Aliás, vai se casar depois de amanhã!

— E permitirá que isso aconteça? — Izzy parecia chocada.

— O que mais posso fazer?

— Impedir a cerimônia!

Claro, era fácil. Bastava pegar um avião, voar até Iowa e entrar na igreja gritando: "Pare esse casamento!".

Edward podia visualizar a cena.

Contudo, se não tomasse uma atitude drástica, Isabella iria cometer o maior erro do mundo.

Agora, após três semanas tentando se convencer de que agira direito, Edward chegara à conclusão de que cometera um enorme equívoco.

Entendia, por fim, que Isabella não teria se entregado à paixão com tanto arrebatamento se não o amasse de verdade. Para fazer amor com ele daquela forma, devia ter se apaixonado.

Então por que se casaria com Jacob?

"Porque você a empurrou para o fazendeiro, seu idiota! Em nome de sua própria loucura, tomado por uma causa nobre, usufruiu do amor de Isabella, virou as costas e expulsou-a!"

— Evidente que tem de impedi-la, Eddy. Não vejo outra escolha para você.

Finn concordou:

— A nobreza, Cullen, nem sempre é a melhor atitude a ser tomada.

Edward começou a compreender a idéia.

Chegou em casa, pegou uma maleta, abriu o armário e preparou-se para viajar.

Collierville continuava a mesma, nada se modificara. Centenas de casas com varanda, rodeadas de flores coloridas, três ruas paralelas, onde crianças andavam de bicicleta e brincavam.

Era como se Edward houvesse partido na véspera, e não doze anos atrás. Certa vez, aquele fora um lar em seu coração.

Então, passou a negar que possuía um coração.

E agora?

— O bom filho à casa torna — Edward murmurou ao estacionar o carro alugado em frente à residência de sua irmã.

Tão logo saiu do veículo, a porta se abriu, e Alice apareceu, surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

— Eddy! — Correu e se jogou em seus braços. — Enfim, você voltou! Por que não ligou? Por que não me avisou?

Alice conduziu-o para dentro.

— Por que... Não vou perguntar! Não quero saber! Estou tão contente!

— Vai ficar furiosa quando souber por que vim, Alice.

Ela deu um passo para trás e o observou com atenção.

— De que está falando?

— Vim impedir o casamento.

Alice não piscou. Apenas continuou a fitá-lo, um tanto pálida.

— Que casamento?

— O de Isabella com Jacob. De quem mais eu poderia estar falando?

— Ela não vai se casar.

— O quê? Como assim?

— Eles romperam.

Edward não ousou sentir esperança. Não podia arriscar-se.

— Por quê?

Teria sido idéia de Isabella? Ou Jacob a rejeitara após encontrá-la com Eddy?

No entanto, Alice não sabia de quem fora a idéia ou o porquê.

— Preciso falar com Isabella! — Edward virou-se em direção ao automóvel. — Onde ela está?

— Não sei. Tirou uns dias de folga e se foi.

— Para onde?!

— Talvez Jacob saiba. — Alice sorriu, sem graça.

Deveria perguntar a Jacob onde estava Isabella? No mínimo, Edward receberia outro soco.

Um preço pequeno a pagar, decidiu. Necessitava encontrar Isabella.

— Onde posso achar Jacob?

O ex-noivo de Isabella encontrava-se manobrando um trator, e não ficou nada satisfeito com a presença de Edward.

— O que deseja?

— Pode apostar que não é outro murro — Edward tentou brincar. — Embora eu tenha merecido o primeiro.

— É verdade. O que veio fazer aqui, afinal?

— Preciso encontrar Isabella. Minha irmã me disse que você poderia saber onde ela está.

Jacob tirou o chapéu e enxugou o suor da testa.

Edward aguardou, fechando os punhos de leve. Na opinião do fazendeiro, ele podia esperar pela eternidade.

— Poderia me dizer, Jacob? Por favor.

— Por quê?

— Porque amo Isabella.

Edward lutara contra o sentimento. Porém, esgotara suas energias. Edward Cullen amava Isabella Swan. Era a mais pura verdade.

Baixou o rosto e fechou os olhos.

— Há uma cabana — Jacob disse. — Fica perto do monastério. Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que ela esteja lá.

Isabella perguntou-se por que nunca considerara a vocação monástica. A quietude e a paz eram uma contradição com a vida estressada que levara nos últimos meses.

— Porque é falsa, se utilizá-la como refúgio — a irmã Carmela lhe explicou. — Não pode virar freira para evitar os problemas.

— Não, irmã? Que pena...

— Não tente fugir de si mesma, Isabella.

— Aonde quer que eu vá, estarei comigo e meus problemas, não é?

— Exato. Encare suas esperanças, seus sonhos, bênçãos, falhas... enfim, o que estiver dentro de seu peito.

Não importava o caminho que Isabella escolhesse, em todas as partes Edward estaria presente.

Estavam sentadas no pequeno terraço, tal qual faziam todas as tardes. Isabella passava o dia em silêncio, pensando e caminhando. E, ao entardecer, a irmã Carmela aparecia para conversar.

— Creio que encontrará seu caminho, Isabella. Eu não teria tanta certeza de que Edward não a ama. Nunca sabemos o que há do outro lado do horizonte.

Carmela olhou para a colina, além da cabana. De repente, sorriu, misteriosa.

— Meus horizontes são limitados. — Isabella sorriu, desejando que a abadessa não fosse tão enigmática.

— Devem ser mais amplos do que imagina. — Irmã Carmela ainda observava ao longe.

Isabella, então, resolveu virar-se.

— Eddy? — O nome surgiu como um suspiro.

Ele vinha vindo, mancando um pouco. Não usava as muletas, mas estava apressado. Caso não diminuísse a marcha, iria quebrar o outro tornozelo.

— Eddy! — Isabella precipitou-se em sua direção.

— Imaginei que fosse ele! — escutou Irmã Carmela dizer.

A cada minuto, nas últimas semanas, Isabella enfrentara o fato de que amava Edward. Então, como recebê-lo com indiferença?

Não seria nada sábio, aliás.

Contudo, não precisava derrubá-lo ao mostrar seu entusiasmo.

— Oh, céus! Perdoe-me! — Isabella tencionava apenas abraçá-lo, não cair sobre ele.

Edward não reclamou. Acariciava os cabelos macios, beijava-a com intensidade e, quando Isabella fez menção de se afastar, segurou-a.

Por sua vez, ela não reagiu. Sentia-se à vontade quando coberta de beijos. Pelo canto dos olhos, divisou o sorriso satisfeito da irmã Carmela, que retornava à abadia.

Em pensamento, Isabella orou e agradeceu à mulher que tanto a ajudara com sua generosidade e sabedoria. Então, tornou a beijar Edward.

— Por que não me disse que havia cancelado o casamento, Isabella?

— Porque você me acharia patética.

— Como?

Rindo, ela sentou-se. Edward segurou-a pelo pulso.

— Precisava me preservar, Eddy. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Dizer que você estragou tudo entre mim e Jacob? Admitir que não conseguiria me casar amando outro homem? Colocar-me à mercê de sua piedade?

— Teria nos ajudado. Fiz isso? Estraguei tudo? Está... arrependida?

— Não me arrependerei se souber que você me ama. — Ela segurou-lhe a mão.

— Eu te amo mais do que imaginei ser capaz — Edward confessou, com a voz rouca. — Nunca quis amar alguém outra vez.

— Outra vez?

— Tania...

— Tania Denali? Foi apaixonado por ela?

— Apaixonado e casado.

— O quê?!

— Faz muito tempo. Não éramos famosos. Eu trabalhava com Camilo Volante, em Nova York. Você o conhece?

Sim, Isabella sabia que Camilo Volante fora um dos maiores fotógrafos do século XX. E, se bem recordava, marido de Tania Denali.

— Você roubou Tania de Camilo?

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Ele a roubou de mim.

— Não acredito! É verdade?

— Eu trabalhava para Camilo. E Tania queria ser fotografada por ele. Sabia que, se Camilo o fizesse, viraria notícia. Eu representava um meio de Tania conseguir se lançar no mundo da moda. Era o rapaz ingênuo de Iowa em sua primeira visita à cidade grande. Desconhecia as ciladas da vida e as armadilhas preparadas pelas pessoas.

Embora sentisse tristeza, Isabella reconheceu-se naquelas palavras.

— Como eu?

— Sim. Essa foi uma das razões que me fez recusá-la como assistente. Não queria que acontecesse a você o mesmo que se passou comigo. Era tão inocente quanto eu quando cheguei a Nova York. Se não pude proteger minha própria ingenuidade, como proteger a sua?

De súbito, Isabella sentiu seu amor aumentar diante da atitude protecionista de Edward. Compreendia também o porquê das reações que ele tivera no primeiro dia no estúdio.

— Minha atitude não foi digna, Isabella. Tentei me livrar de você. Não apenas para protegê-la, mas também a mim.

— Eu começava a ficar marcada em sua pele? — Isabella sorriu.

— Digamos que sim.

— Isso é bom. Alice não me falou que você foi casado.

— Alice nunca soube.

— Por quê? — Isabella pareceu chocada.

— Não tornei público o fato. Tampouco eu e Tania permanecemos casados por muito tempo. O planejado era ficar em Nova York durante o verão, voltar a Collierville no outono e abrir um negócio. Eu queria fotografar pessoas reais.

— Como as fotos que estão em seu apartamento.

— Sim, era isso o que eu pretendia. A experiência com Camilo foi uma maneira de obter o aprendizado de um verdadeiro mestre.

— Semelhante a mim em relação a você.

— Conheci Tania, e ela me encorajou a ficar. "Para aprender", dizia. Ainda não tinha conseguido os retratos de Camilo. Estava ocupada em ganhar as minhas.

— O livro?

As fotografias que captavam os humores de Tania, aquelas que atingiam o coração da modelo. As que revelavam tanto o fotógrafo quanto o foco.

— Eu me via enlouquecido por ela, Isabella. E Tania me usava para chegar a Camilo.

— Aquele trabalho é lindo, Eddy.

— Mas doloroso. Sofri para fazê-las, por isso, nunca mais me atrevi a fotografar daquela maneira.

— O que aconteceu depois?

— Virei uma pedra. Pensei que Tania me amava. Se trabalhasse com Camilo durante o outono, poderia trazer minha mulher para conhecer Alice no Natal. Então, ficaríamos aqui, e eu faria o que havia planejado. Ignorava as intenções de Tania. Ela dizia o que eu queria ouvir. Fui um tolo.

Constrangido, Edward baixou a cabeça.

— A certa altura, Camilo nos convidou para jantar em sua residência. Tania o conquistou. Sentou-se a meu lado na sala e encenou seu teatro. Conseguiu as fotos... e o homem, por conseqüência. Rompeu comigo antes do Natal, foi para Las Vegas com meu chefe e retornou como a sra. Camilo Volante.

— E ninguém jamais soube que você e ela...

— Naquela época, ninguém se preocupava com a vida privada. O casamento durou alguns meses. Alice estava grávida de Jasper, e não foi uma gravidez fácil. Não poderia ir a Nova York para assistir à cerimônia, e sabia que sua ausência seria um sofrimento maior para minha irmã. Desse modo, resolvi não contar nada. Tania e eu tínhamos pressa, e não queríamos publicidade. _Ela _não queria. Imaginei fazer uma surpresa a Alice quando voltássemos para as festas natalinas.

Edward riu, sarcástico.

— Contudo, Tania pediu o divórcio antes disso. E _eu _acabei recebendo a surpresa.

— Oh, Eddy! — Isabella o abraçou e beijou-o com doçura. Queria apagar o sofrimento, a dor e o passado. — Tania era uma tola.

— Manipuladora, eu diria. A partir daí, jurei nunca mais me envolver. Até você aparecer.

— Jamais pretendi...

— Eu sei! Você não é igual a ela.

— Espero que isso seja um elogio.

— É, sim. O melhor que conheço. — Edward fez uma pausa e fitou os brilhantes olhos azuis. — É também um pedido. Quer se casar comigo, construir uma família, envelhecer a meu lado? Amo você, Isabella Swan.

— Bem, colocando dessa forma...

Isabella atirou-se de novo sobre ele e o beijou. Ainda bem que encontravam-se no chão, pois, assim, Edward não se estatelou na terra no instante em que ela pulou.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Isso significa um "sim", querida Isabella?

Sorrindo, ela encarou-o.

— Isabella? — Edward ainda esperava a resposta.

Mais uma vez, ela o beijou.

— Não tenha a menor dúvida, Edward Cullen, que serei sua para sempre!

**Fim.**

* * *

E ai? O que vocês acharam?

O nome da autora é Anne McAllister.


End file.
